


【周迦】择日而亡

by MiloHolic



Series: Sleep No More [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing, Ex Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italian Mafia, M/M, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, 印度骨科, 父辈恩怨, 狗血文学, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 82,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 欧美背景，1900~1930现代AU《无人不冤》续篇，时间发生在《无人不冤》的大约四年之后一瞬间，他以为自己在做梦。阿周那并没有坐在柔软舒适的椅子里，而是靠在大厅柱子的背阴处。黑色的皮肤，黑色的头发，黑色的大衣，如同融入阴影之中。难怪他一开始根本没有发觉他的存在。这个男人仍旧和记忆中一样，宛如走出叙事诗的旷世英雄那般英俊，只是他的脸上再无那股年轻人特有的莽撞青涩与稚嫩，反而带上了几分沧桑和成熟，褐色的修长手指之间提着一个半满的香槟酒杯。越过好几米的距离，黑白分明的大眼睛直勾勾地盯在迦尔纳身上。这道视线，让一个叫他自己都害怕的想法莫名其妙地油然而生：不知道阿周那已经像这样沉默不语地看了他多久？余情未了狗血前男友文学·破镜重圆·老房子着火夕阳红爸爸们侯爵大人步步为营的追（前）妻之路以及父辈恩怨因陀罗×苏利耶警告：OOC/魔幻要素/极度狗血/人物黑化/历史事件魔改/角色死亡/原典套皮/药物滥用/性虐待暗示
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Indra/Surya
Series: Sleep No More [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“……请不要误会。事实上，我很喜欢英国。”男人说。午后阳光透过火车的车窗投射在笔挺的天鹅绒西装上。他微笑着，一口洁白的牙齿闪闪发光，“我的意思是，谁会不喜欢呢？……阴沉的天气，冰冷的面包，肮脏的街道，满脸郁郁寡欢的人们……只是那里并不是我的故乡，而我必须离开。一想到此，我真是打从心里觉得难过。”

说着，理查德满足地砸了咂嘴，为桌上的两支空玻璃杯斟上适量的香槟——朋友半杯，陌生人少许，所以只要一点点就好——他率先抬手，摆出敬酒的姿势：“敬荣誉！敬伟大的日不落帝国，还有她的德国鬼子国王。愿那个狗娘养的混账东西长命百岁。”

自觉说了个精妙绝伦的笑话，理查德咧嘴呵呵笑了起来，碰杯之后，他一口喝干了杯里的香槟。坐在对面的男人没有这么猴急，他几乎只是抿了一小口，便把杯子放回了原处。

好家伙，理查德暗想，我碰到个清教徒了。

对方并不知道理查德心中的嫌弃。不过，他有一种感觉，即便这个人知道，他也丝毫不会在乎。长相出众到这种程度的男人，通常都目中无人，甚少在乎理查德这样不起眼的小人物。他开了口，语气谦恭得体，操着一口与这印象完全不符的美国口音。

“原来如此。我必须说，您对时间的选择真是精妙绝伦。”他轻声说道。明明是个身材很高大的家伙，却选择自下而上，用迷人的蓝色眼睛专注地看着对方。这很容易让和他说话的人产生一种自己正在被恭维的错觉，“大战在即——假如再晚上一天，您也许就没办法赶上去瑞士的最后一班火车了。”

这个人听起来很真心，可理查德还是不安起来，下意识地摸了摸衣角。东西还在，外套内侧紧贴着一张瑞士的入境许可证，那是理查德穿越防线、远离战火的唯一保证。他已经随身携带了它好几天，就连睡觉也不离身。

同时，放在薄薄的纸张旁边的，是一块冷硬的铁制品。老式左轮手枪：他原始、廉价、但是可靠的伙伴。摸到这玩意，理查德突然放下心来：有什么好疑神疑鬼的？既然这列火车是开往瑞士，那么车上乘客自然人人都有许可证——包括眼前的神秘男子在内。他清了清嗓子，像是要打消自己的疑虑一般友好地问道：“那么……你也是准备去瑞士避难的吗？”

对方笑了笑，不置可否，非常自然地换了个话题：“所以说，您为什么要突然离开英国呢？这位……”

“里奇（Ricky）。叫我里奇就好。”没想到他想聊的居然是这里。理查德有些意外，但无意由自己来引导对话，只得谨慎回答，“没有什么大不了的。只是工作告一段落，而我也厌倦了自己所处的环境，所以就走了。”

“这么随意吗？我以为你在为哪家大公司工作，看来是我看走眼了。”男人偏了偏脑袋，金色的发丝垂落到肩上， “里奇先生，你从事的，想必是一份相当自由的工作吧？”

理查德眯起眼睛，目露不悦。或许面上看不出来，但他其实是个很容易被激怒的人。这辆火车通往远离硝烟的“天堂”，而他们之间发生的，也本该只是场随意的闲聊才是。可这人以为自己是谁？审问犯人的警察吗？这位旅途路上萍水相逢的陌生人是什么来头？他全然不知。但对方游刃有余、自以为是、彬彬有礼的态度和一个接一个的问题活像个天生贵族一样，惹人讨厌，令他恼火。

——或许是怀里手枪滋生了一份拥有后盾的自信，理查德唐突地做了个决定：自己要吓唬吓唬这位连互相通报姓名这种基本的礼节都不懂的窝囊美国人。

于是，他清了清嗓子，故弄玄虚地将上半身凑了过去，压低嗓子，露出一个阴恻恻的笑容：“既然你那么感兴趣，告诉你也无妨……我真正的职业，其实是个自由杀手。”

金发男人的动作瞬间静止，蓝色的眼瞳微微睁大。很好，他吓到他了。

“不好意思？”他也压低了声音，似乎有些害怕。

“大人物的单子，报酬丰厚的长期委托：潜伏在某个名不见经传的乡下，等时机到了，做掉两个无忧无虑的贵族少爷，抽身就走，没人知道我来过，好像一阵风。”理查德得意地吃吃笑起来，“刚刚拿到属于我的那一份——去了瑞士就兑现，足以保证我下半辈子都衣食无忧了。”

对方深吸一口气。这次，他的笑容看上去有些局促不安：“是……这样吗？你……潜伏了多久？”

这同样是理查德未曾预料到的询问方向。但他决定见招拆招，没什么可怕的：“两年——还是三年？具体的时长我已经不记得了。一开始在接洽阶段时，对方就给出了让我瞠目结舌的预付金……但委托人的条件也相当苛刻。我要使用化名，伪装成一个身世悲惨的老流浪汉，只有蛰伏到时机正确、顺利得手，才能拿到剩下的钱。而他也不知道这会是多久。我考虑了整整一个月，最后还是选择接受——因为我的委托人，他给得实在是太多了。不过，那时我就下定决心：这将是我人生中的最后一票。事成之后，我就有足够的钱远离这个肮脏的行业。我自由了。”

“整整三年？真是厉害了……从没有任何人怀疑过你吗？真的？一个都没有？”

理查德直起身子，整理了一下衣领，哼了一声：“不能说是完全没有。……有过这么一个家伙，我觉得他好像还真的察觉到了什么。”

“哦？此话怎讲？”

“镇上的酒吧老板……至少表面上是如此。他比我晚来好几年时间，说起来，那人和你长得还有几分相似。”理查德若有所思地抱起双臂，一只手不动声色地放在左轮手枪的枪托上，“他主动提出把自己店前的一片空地让给我‘乞讨’……说我想在哪儿待多久都行。我也只能接受……毕竟，还有谁会主动给一个老流浪汉提供栖身之所？大家都以为他要么是个大傻子，要么是个大好人，然而……”

“然而……事实并非如此。”

“不错。让我驻在店前，只是为了方便监视我而已。我们谁都不知道对方究竟是谁、目的为何、知道多少事情，但凡一时半刻没见着我的人，他就会四处打听我上哪儿去了。真是个不依不饶的讨厌鬼……他一定是看出了什么，我甩不掉他，几乎以为我的报酬就要因此而泡汤……哼哼，如果真的变成那样，管他是谁，我一定让他不得好死。”

“……但是，最后你还是完成了你的工作。”

理查德满不在乎地撇撇嘴，耸耸肩。

“我猜我只能说，这是上帝对我微笑了。”他坦然回答，又不屑而下流地嘿嘿笑了起来，“谁能想得到？一个酒吧老板，你没听错，一个男人，居然就因为长了张漂亮面皮，而自甘堕落得去当贵族小少爷的婊子……呵呵，他难不成以为，攀上贵族，自己就能得到什么好处？痴心妄想……他甚至不是个女人！不过，这对我而言倒是件大好事。那人被搅得心神不宁，彻底没空管我了。机不可失时不再来，我找了个机会就跑。只要没人再碍手碍脚，剩下的事情，自然都不在话下。——呵呵，而现在，我离‘天堂’只有一步之遥……准确来说，只有五个小时了。”

他洋洋自得、心满意足地把这些本应埋藏在心底的内容一口气全都倾倒给了眼前的陌生金发男子。而对方只是面无表情地看着他。按理说来，即便是业已完成、委托人已不在人世的委托，杀手也不能这样和盘托出，会给自己招来麻烦。可理查德毕竟是人：长达数年的隐姓埋名，终于得以完成这等丰功伟业，一个男人总会有些自吹自擂的冲动。此刻，远离战火的“天堂”已经近在咫尺，理查德彻底得意忘形。他坐在原地，乐了一会儿，好几分钟后，理智逐渐回到脑中。他意识到，桌对面的金发男人仍旧是那副模样，络着十指，波澜不惊地盯着他看，盯得他浑身发毛。

那目光仿佛在说，你笑够了吗？或许从今天开始，上帝就不会再对你微笑了。

理查德尴尬地咳嗽了一声，心下感到大惑不解。一般来说，听到这等奇事，正常人多少都会发表些评论吧？这种异样的气氛，和异样的安静是怎么回事？——难道说，英国那边出了什么意外？而这个人难不成是前来追捕他警察吗？

这个念头刚刚冒出来，理查德就起了杀心——虽然料都是他自己泄露出去的，可他没想到，对方似乎有当真的迹象。对这种潜在的证人，宁可错杀一百，不可放过一个。他条件反射地就去摸怀里的枪，然而，却有一道钢筋铁骨般的力道突然出现，自他的背后而来，牢牢地擒住他的上臂，制止了他的行动。

“……！”

大意了，没想到，这个男人居然不是一个人来的。震惊之中，理查德被蛮横地夺走了武器，他惊恐的视线越过自己肩头向后望去，只看到一个严肃的、凶狠的、有着典型意大利西西里人长相的黑发男子。而这就是他失去意识之前，看到的最后一个画面。

理查德软软地倒在自己的座位里。刚才以来一直坐在他对面的金发男人眼见着这场暴行的发生，却无动于衷。只是这么短短十几秒，他整个人的气质已经像翻书一样变得截然不同。方才的亲切、低调与人畜无害统统荡然无存，取而代之的，是一股特属于权力者的清冷威严，以及不可忽视的、压迫性的存在感，仿佛自身就能放出光芒一样。他站起身来，抖了抖大衣，将双手插进兜里，向突然出现的来者打招呼：“阎摩。”

被称作阎摩的男人恭敬地点头：“苏利耶阁下（Don Surya）。”

不是每个人都能以“阁下”（Don）相称。这是意大利人可以给予民间人士的最高称谓，代表着无上的尊敬；而在西西里，这种称谓还有着另一层含义：一位黑手党家族头目的敬称。

苏利耶轻轻叹了口气。

“带走。记得把这个倒霉蛋打个包。”他冷冷地嘱咐，“不确定还要在欧洲留多久，但是回程的船上得带上这个家伙。要活的。”

阎摩——苏利耶的教子，也可以被视为苏利耶的大儿子——心领神会地点点头，两个黑衣的彪形大汉立刻上前来，架走了软绵绵的理查德。他皱起眉头低声问道：“当作人，还是当作货？”

“货舱就足够了。”苏利耶微笑起来，“省些功夫，给这种玩意儿办入境太麻烦了。”

这种评头论足看似模棱两可，不过在这对相处多年的父子二人之间，已和清晰的指令无异。换而言之，苏利耶并不打算让这份“货物”活着踏上美国的土地。阎摩挥挥手，两位打手便带着理查德——曾经名为“老汉考克”的流浪汉离开，昏迷者新买的高档皮鞋脚后跟在地毯上拖出两道长长的印记。车厢里很快便恢复了宁静，仿佛什么事也没发生过，仿佛理查德这个人从未存在过。

“那么，接下来的指示是什么，阁下？就这么直接到日内瓦去吗？”阎摩抬起头，冷静地询问。

苏利耶摇摇头：“没有那个时间了，找个机会逼停火车，我们掉头回去。”

“回去哪里？”

苏利耶并没有立刻回答，有什么东西吸引了他的注意力。那是一张从人质怀里滑落出来的纸，是名为理查德的男人视若珍宝的瑞士入境许可证——他曾在言语间多次将坚持中立、不参与大国战争的瑞士指代为“天堂”。想到这里，金发男人弯下腰，将它捡了起来，于是，脆弱的纸张、精致的金漆、连带着践踏在他人性命与人生之上的“天堂”之梦，都在顷刻间被优雅修长的手指化为一文不值的碎屑，飘在地上零落成泥。

苏利耶若无其事地拿起帽子，戴在头顶，回过头，注视着阎摩，他的神色肃然凝重，而语调冷酷无情：“先去都灵——然后，再赶去米兰。”

他不再多说，格拉哈加集团（Graharaja Syndicate）的首领大步流星地离开，朝着餐车出口进发。于是，阎摩也不再多问，只是跟上他视作亲父般的教父的脚步，一同向前走去。

——此时此刻，距离迦尔纳预计的“处刑”，还有大约两天时间。


	2. Chapter 2

四年后。

纽约，12月31日新年夜，20:31分。

距离第十八号修正案，史称禁酒令（The Prohibition）的起效，还有3小时29分钟。

灯红酒绿、无处不笙歌的曼哈顿，人们陷入通宵达旦的狂欢。

音乐响动，歌舞四起，涂着夸张面妆的管弦乐队在大街上吹奏轻快的乐曲，穿着玩偶装的小丑跳起夸张的舞蹈，为新秩序前夜助兴；穿着高档礼服的男人们和女人们无一不兴奋得面颊绯红，大多数人手中都握有酒杯或酒罐，假如喝空了，随便找个人、找家店就能原地满上，毕竟再过不了多久酒水就会成为非法持有物，假如不在此时进了别人的肚子，就只有统统扔进下水道了。攒动的人头和乱窜的醉鬼让车辆行进变得极为困难，小吃摊、行人、乐队、车辆将整片街区堵得水泄不通，喇叭声、说笑声、音乐声、叫喊声和歌声在这个混乱的夜晚此起彼伏。

在这一片混乱中，有一个男人，保持着完全的冷静。迦尔纳信步穿过互相推搡的人躯，灵活地躲闪着飞在半空的各种物什。他没有对满街的酒气露出丝毫厌恶或者不耐烦的神色，也没有被他们的情绪感染分毫。唯有纷纷落落的彩色纸片掉在他的脑袋上，点缀于罕见的白色发丝之间时，苍白恬静得几乎没有一丝生气的脸色才隐约沾染了些欢乐的影子。

即便如此，穿梭于沉溺于最后狂欢的人群中时，这位衣装笔挺、看似无害的美青年，仍然引起了许多注意。一路上都有人或恭敬或兴奋地向他打招呼，询问他今晚过得怎样，就好像他们是朋友一样。他们亲昵地称他为“梵斯”——虽然来到纽约才不过半年时间，却已然是城中最大的黑手党家族之一，格拉哈加集团的新任干部，同时还是教父苏利耶阁下年纪最小的教子。白发男人一一对他们回以礼貌而冷淡的点头致意，随后便继续走他的路。样貌十分特殊的红蓝异瞳在烟花与灯光的衬托下，显出一种不近人情的、妖异的美。

迦尔纳并不停留。毕竟，他不是为了这些人而来的。

就这样，他进入了上曼哈顿，相较于刚刚的街道，这里的人群要稍显稀疏些，秩序也更加良好，车辆可以正常通行。步行大约20分钟之后，迦尔纳终于抵达了目的地：一家位于142街附近的高档俱乐部。在无比耀眼的灯光招牌之下，一位女性正站在门口，一边四处张望，一边焦急等待。暗黄色的毛皮大衣、宝蓝色的帽子和黑色的手套包裹着她娇小的身体，严防死守地抵御着十二月底的低温，只露出一点亮紫色的发梢，几寸皮肤，和一对神采奕奕、求知若渴的紫色眼睛。

她转过身来，与迦尔纳四目相对，肉眼可见地松了口气，几步上前，在他胳膊上不轻不重地捶了一下。

“可算是来了！你让我好等啊，梵斯谢尔那先生！”

迦尔纳眨眨眼睛，虽然已经被这么叫了三年多，可他至今还有些不能习惯。“梵斯谢尔那”是苏利耶阁下为他起的假名，但是因为长而拗口，大家一般都只取前两个音节相称——把这位女士气得都叫全名了，看来她真的等了很久。于是，他双手插兜，不躲不闪地接了这一下，权当赔罪。

“晚上好，布拉瓦茨基夫人。”像是一位训练有素的管家一般，迦尔纳认真回答道，“因为我乘的车过不来，所以我不得不选择步行。浪费了时间，非常抱歉。”

紫发女士——海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基虽然活力四射，但已然不是个年轻女人，她并没有继续对年轻人闹脾气。娇小的女子后退一步，绕着迦尔纳转了一圈，用审视的眼光上下打量着这位挺拔的美青年。而后，她轻轻地“哼”了一声。

“不错呀，年轻人。看来你不需要我帮忙了。”她如此评价着，语气里半是顽皮，半是高傲。

迦尔纳从兜里拿出双手，微微摊开：“所以说，这身打扮合格了吗，夫人？”

他问得这样诚挚，好像个认真完成了作业，期待老师评分的乖学生。可事实上，就凭这样的身材，这样的长相，哪怕他在身上胡乱裹一块麻布，都可以好看得闪闪发光，更不要说打扮一番了——金色衣扣，真丝面料，宽大气派的红色风衣下，订制的黑色条纹西装考究而贴身，背后的风琴褶恰如其分地描绘出纤细的腰线，一路勾勒到修长的四肢；白发被细心地撸到脑后，用发胶固定好，发丝之间点缀的彩色纸片如同一顶花冠；黑色的皮质手套与袖口之间露出些微苍白的皮肤；如果凑得够近，可以看见衣扣上甚至打有黄金之鸟的暗纹。只有同道中人才会明白，那是教父苏利耶的直属干部才能拥有的东西。

海伦娜忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，脸上的阴霾也烟消云散：“事实上……你看起来棒极了。如果再加上一点讨人喜欢的微笑，就堪称完美无缺。”她拍掉迦尔纳头上的纸片，挽起他的手臂，轻松地说道，“好了，不闹了，小帅哥。赶紧进去吧，不然真的要迟到了。”

得到了意料之外的夸奖和肯定，迦尔纳松了口气，情绪有所提升。他小声回答着“遵命女士”，伸手为她拉开了俱乐部的大门。秉承着女士优先的原则，他跟在气势十足、大步流星的海伦娜身后，抬头挺胸，一同走了进去。

陪伴一位年长的女性出席正式场合——这件事听起来充满了桃色气息。然而，实际情况却大相径庭，对迦尔纳而言，这是一份需要打起十成精神来认真对待的工作。因为，这实质上是苏利耶阁下的委托。

海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基是一名俄国女子，独自居住在纽约，如今已经年过五十。明面上，她是一位战争寡妇，丈夫刚刚在欧洲战场上为国捐躯；而私下里，她却是一位小有名气的神秘学家，出版了不少深刻的作品，也由此结识了苏利耶阁下，她的忠实读者。身为一位女性，还是一位孝期中的寡妇，海伦娜却拒绝低调，甚至不愿为丈夫穿一身黑。这种张扬的作风，多少还是可能会让她遇到麻烦。迦尔纳今天的任务，就是作为这位教父友人的护卫，陪同她前去参加位于这家俱乐部地下一层的拍卖会（九点正式开始）。据说拍卖会的展品中，有一份已故冒险家的珍贵手稿，那正是布拉瓦茨基夫人的目标。

俱乐部里是不亚于大街上的快乐海洋，女服务员穿着男式燕尾服四处走动，香槟沫乱飞，笑闹更加放肆。迦尔纳自觉地和海伦娜交换了位置，担当起在这片混乱中为女士开路的责任。通往地下的楼梯在大厅的另一端，然而走到一半，他突然被拦下——不，准确说来，是突然被抱住了。

迦尔纳蓦地吃了一惊，抬起头来，他看见一张被酒精灌得通红的胖脸。一个身材巨大的男人正以十分理所当然的姿态揽着他的腰，推搡之间。几乎要把他的大衣都拉下来。他好像丝毫不在意这种见面礼有多不合时宜，只是一边粗声大笑，一边对迦尔纳打招呼：“看看我在这儿发现了谁，梵斯！苏利耶的小宝贝儿！”

离得太近了。滚烫的肥肉堆在他的半边身体上，一股酒气扑来。迦尔纳认出了这个男人，顿时，生理性的恶寒感觉爬上脊椎，浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，几乎是立刻，他就想掰开他的胳膊，把这胡闹的醉汉推到一边去。然而……迦尔纳抿紧嘴唇，瞥了一眼站在他身后不远处的海伦娜。不行，他不能搞砸教父拜托他的事，不能把无辜的女士也卷进来。

于是，他的回答极尽克制：“真巧，先生。看起来你玩得很开心。”

对方回以更加夸张的喧哗和用力一抱：“哈哈哈，为什么不笑一个呢，甜心！今天可是个好日子啊！”

迦尔纳的脸冷得像冰一样，这种情况下，他是无论如何也笑不出来的。醉醺醺的男人打了个酒嗝，得不到什么可口的反应让人意兴阑珊，他放开手，一边咕哝着“没意思，像个破人偶一样无聊”，一边摇摇晃晃地走远，去寻找下一个猎艳目标。迦尔纳整了一下自己被弄乱的衣服，海伦娜迎上来，心有余悸地轻声问：“刚才那是谁？”

“小利卡（Rica the Junior），一个花花公子。”他头也不抬地回答，“大概是喝多了发酒疯，不用管他。”

“不过他好像认识你的样子？”

“那是当然的了。他虽不是我们家族的一员，但他父亲却是的。”迦尔纳语气平淡地解释道，“此外，他非常有钱，拥有这家俱乐部的一半股权。我们要去的拍卖会，也是由他主办的。”

“哦。原来是这样。”海伦娜心知肚明地点了点头，重新挽起迦尔纳的胳膊，警惕地四下看了看，半拖着他朝楼梯口走去。角色似乎有些颠倒了，这副样子，比起理应小鸟依人的女伴，她反而更像是个护花使者。迦尔纳感到一阵无奈和哭笑不得。

“夫人——”

“快走吧。”她抬起头，闪闪发亮的紫色眼睛催促着他，“还有两分钟就要开场了。”

好在，他们并没有迟到。因为有部分拍卖品未能到位，主持人宣布拍卖会将延迟半个小时再开始。迦尔纳和海伦娜找了两个位置坐下，后者像是已经忘却了方才不愉快的小插曲一般，喋喋不休地向迦尔纳说着自己的往事。白发青年本来就不擅长闲聊，也乐得把话题交给她，自己瞪大了眼，认真听故事。

“……那个编辑认为，如果在作者那一栏里出现的是一个女人的名字，销量一定会受到影响。这意见本身其实无所谓，世道如此，可以商讨，我愿意使用化名。但最气人的是，他没有找我商量，而是去找我丈夫商量！……两个男人背着我，擅自把作者名字变更成了我丈夫的布拉瓦茨基，版税全部归入了他的名下。我一分钱都没拿到。”

“这对您也太不公平了。”迦尔纳皱着眉评价道。

“谁说不是呢？——不过现在嘛，这些破事儿已经无所谓了。我炒了傻逼编辑的鱿鱼，混账老公也去欧洲吃了枪子儿挂了。我应得的版税以遗产的名义重新回到了我的名下。”她伸了个大大的懒腰，姿态有些不太雅观。人们认为寡妇应有的凝重、矜持和悲痛在这个女人身上无迹可寻，她的身上和心中只有如释重负的轻松感，“也许我不该这么心胸狭窄，但我真的不能原谅他们。我至今都记得当时那股晴天霹雳的感觉……他们怎么敢！还没有谁如此地不尊重过我……所以，说来惭愧，虽然事情已经过去了好几年，可我还是一点儿都不为我丈夫的死而伤心。”

这番话，从一个孝期中的寡妇嘴里说出来，可谓是大逆不道了，但迦尔纳的表情并没有变化。他思考片刻，对她点点头，真诚地回答：“我不认为您心胸狭窄，也不觉得您有什么需要惭愧的。”

“是吗？你真是这么觉得的？”

“是的。”他停顿了一下，有些犹豫地问，“布拉瓦茨基夫人，您爱过您的丈夫吗？”

“当然了。你若是见过三十年前的他，你就会明白了……谁会不爱他呢？那个男人，曾经是我的生命之火。”

“那么，您不能原谅他，也再正常不过了。这是正确的愤怒，没什么值得羞耻的。”迦尔纳垂下眼睑，用平稳的声调回答，“背叛……尤其是被自己曾经亲近的人背叛。失去您的爱、失去您的信任，完全是他自业自得。您没有任何做错的地方。”

一如既往，他的话语有理有据，诚恳极了，简直就像自己有过切身体会一样。难道这孩子真的从头到尾没说一句谎话？海伦娜笑着拍了一下他的肩膀。无论是真心还是假意，他的反应都让她心满意足：“哦，亲爱的梵斯，我真是越来越喜欢你了……顺带一问，你想要亲笔签名吗？”

这个玩笑终于让整夜没笑过的迦尔纳也笑了起来，虽然只是转眼般的一瞬，也仍旧如同春暖花开。海伦娜愣了一下，而后者无知无觉地站起了身：“有点渴了，您有什么想喝的东西吗？我去拿。”

“嗯……柠檬水就行了，我想。”

“好的，请稍等。”

免费提供的酒水和饮料就在地下大厅的最后端。迦尔纳走过去，那里恰巧一个人也没有。他仔细地浏览了一遍罐子上的标签，为自己和布拉瓦茨基夫人分别盛了两杯柠檬水。不过，他并不急着回去。夫人看上去还好，她的份可以先放下；而他的嘴巴干得简直要裂开了，迦尔纳决定先原地解决自己的问题。他抬起水杯，出于职业习惯，一边喝着，一边百无聊赖地扫视着拍卖大厅的各个角落。

——他并没有想到，与那个人的久别重逢，竟然就发生在这个猝不及防的瞬间。

迦尔纳噎住了，一瞬间，他以为自己在做梦。阿周那并没有坐在柔软舒适的椅子里，而是靠在大厅柱子的背阴处。黑色的皮肤，黑色的头发，黑色的大衣，如同融入阴影之中。难怪他一开始根本没有发觉他的存在。这个男人仍旧和记忆中一样，宛如走出叙事诗的旷世英雄那般英俊，只是他的脸上再无那股年轻人特有的莽撞青涩与稚嫩，反而带上了几分沧桑和成熟，褐色的修长手指之间提着一个半满的香槟酒杯。越过好几米的距离，黑白分明的大眼睛直勾勾地盯在迦尔纳身上。这道视线，让一个叫他自己都害怕的想法莫名其妙地油然而生：不知道阿周那已经像这样沉默不语地看了他多久？

他就这样完全呆住，而柠檬水顺势流进了气管，迦尔纳猛地呛咳起来。他弯下腰、撑着膝盖，手中的杯子和残余的柠檬水一同翻倒在地板上。太狼狈了，几乎整个厅的人都被他制造的噪音吸引了注意力，而迦尔纳只能站在原地，等待这阵生理反应过去。

为什么……为什么阿周那会出现在这里？他不是……应该留在英国的家里吗？——震惊，疑问，难以置信，和一段曾经几乎把他的心和灵魂都一并撕碎的冷酷话语，在脑海里不断地回响。

——“别再出现在我面前了，迦尔纳。……我这辈子，都不想再看见你。”

仿佛有冷风吹在身上，那股绝望的呕吐欲又回来了，迦尔纳脑中顿时一片空白。他重新直起身体，没有再去寻找阿周那的身影，更不要说回应那份直白得有些露骨的目光。他只是手忙脚乱地拿起放在桌上的另一个杯子，如约将海伦娜的那份饮料带回她身边。

“哦，梵斯，你来得正好——”她注意到他惨白的脸色，皱起眉头，“怎么了，孩子？发生什么事？你脸色很难看……是不舒服吗？”

“不，夫人。我很好，我什么事都没有。”迦尔纳深吸一口气，勉励牵动嘴角，对她露出一个比哭还难看的微笑，“抱歉，我得去一趟洗手间……失陪一下。”

太狼狈了。他甚至没有等到海伦娜给出回答，便像夺路而逃。

酣畅淋漓地吐过一场之后，泼在脸上的冷水总算让一团乱麻的脑子稍稍冷静了些，身体的颤抖也停止了。迦尔纳抬起头，看着镜中那个阴郁苍白的男人：本就生得一张不近人情的脸，自小就容易被认为是恶徒，如今情绪不佳，就显得越发地凶狠。只是，无论发生多么极端的情况，迦尔纳都不会逃离教父赋予他的责任……哪怕这意味着他必须去面对他在这世上最无法面对的男人也一样。

擦干脸上的水，门外响起拍卖会主持人精气神十足的喊声。拍卖会开始了，大家的注意力都在台上，这会儿应该没人会来。靠在墙上，迦尔纳疲惫地叹了口气。胃已经空了，不如把肺填满吧——在极度心烦意乱的时候，他总会有种抽点什么的冲动。将一只手伸进大衣衣兜里，找出香烟和火柴，他低下头，点燃了烟，薄薄的嘴唇间吐出一阵白雾。

尼古丁辛辣的味道好不容易让他觉得好受了些——咔哒，门边突然传来一声异响。迦尔纳猛地抬起头，阿周那不知何时也进来了，一只手放在门锁上。看起来，他刚刚把洗手间给反锁了。

这个场景似曾相识，那个分手的雨夜也是如此开幕的，紧接着就是惨烈的、肆无忌惮的彼此伤害。然而如今的迦尔纳，已经没有了那些柔软的心意，也不再相信阿周那。他全身上下透露着防备和拒绝，如同一只在生命威胁面前完全炸毛的猫。

“原来你躲在这种地方。”黑发的青年上前一步，并没继续靠近，只是站定在距离几英尺外的地方，“好久不见，迦尔纳。”

听不出喜怒哀乐的语气，如此平静，仿佛他们只是一对很久不见的朋友，而他只是来叙旧一样。

“……阿周那。”

再次深吸一口气，迦尔纳恼怒地发现，自己似乎又开始抖了。他不想，唯独不想在这个人面前显露出自己有多么动摇——明明已经下了那么久的决心，要结束这段不伦的关系、要同这种没有结果的思念说再见，可此刻，只是看到他而已，就又……

强压下这些纷乱的思绪，如今他已经不想回头。不可以徘徊，不可以恋旧。他们什么也不是，他们已经没有任何关系了。

省略一切假惺惺的客套，迦尔纳开门见山地问道，顾不上自己的语气有多么难听：“你为什么会在这里？”

“因为我想来，所以就来了。”

这种回答和废话无异，明显就是不想说真话。

阿周那歪了歪脑袋，黄色的灯光照得他的面色和眼神十分柔和，几乎让人产生一种温柔的错觉，就好像……就好像他们还是过去那种关系一样。

“我只是来问问，你最近过得怎么样。”他轻声说。

“……和你没有关系。”迦尔纳头也不抬，盯着地板回答道。

“这样抽烟，对健康很不好。”

“我说了，和你没有关系。”

“别这样，迦尔纳……我只是想和你说说话而已。”

这句话仿佛提醒了他一件很重要的事，纤长的右手食指和中指间夹着烟，迦尔纳轻轻地点了点自己的眉心。他长叹一口气，在身边的垃圾桶里捻灭了烟头。

“说得没错。我得向你道歉……这只是个意外，你一定也不是自己愿意才看到我的，我不能对你这样。我没有这个资格。”他看着熄灭的烟头，快速而面无表情地说着，“抱歉，阿周那……到这里来，只是为工作而已。我不会留很久的。”

他低头迈步，想要尽可能迅速地从阿周那身边离开，然而这个速度明显还是不够快，对方抓到机会，不依不饶地伸手拉住了他。

“你在干什么……放开我。”

“……你是故意想气我，所以才说这种话吗？”

抓着他的力气大得惊人。不可思议，除却这句叫人听不懂的迷惑发言之外，阿周那听起来，就好像他在感到难过、感到沮丧一样——也是，在这种地方，突然看到一辈子都不想再见的人，谁能不沮丧呢？

仍旧没有抬头，迦尔纳挣扎起来，完全没有再顾虑到自己的技巧可能会伤到他。然而，一来二去，却是戴在手上的黑色皮质手套率先被扯落了下来。迦尔纳脱身了，而阿周那呆然茫然地站在原地，手套从手指间掉在地上。

迦尔纳弯下腰，捡起手套。他这才意识到，阿周那正盯着自己裸露出来的手看个不停——拷问、谋杀、危险的手术、苟延残喘、漫长的复健和后续治疗，这四年里，他经历了太多事，手上的皮肤已经全不似过去那般光洁无瑕，反而布满了伤痕。

没有办法，迦尔纳生来就是疤痕体质，恢复到如今的水平，已经是超乎想象的成果。至于这些难看的印记，则实在是无能为力。他好像明白了什么，手上下意识地藏了一下。迦尔纳重新戴好手套，再一次低声对阿周那说：“原来如此……原来如此。让你看到丑陋的东西了，不好意思。但是阿周那，这是误会。我向你保证，我从来没有故意惹你生气的意思。”

“——拍卖会结束之后，我立马就走。放心吧，我不会再出现在你面前了。”

阿周那没有给出任何反应，他只是像被凝固了一般立在原地不动。迦尔纳打开被反锁的门，准备离开这个小小的，幽闭的空间。

“……迦尔纳！”

就在离开之前，站在他身后的阿周那突然爆发出一声略显失控的大吼。这种激烈的语气是想表达什么呢？悲伤、气馁、痛苦、愤怒……迦尔纳读不懂其中的情绪，也早就放弃了读懂的努力。这与他无关。如今的他们不应再有联系，能做毫无关系的陌生人就该谢天谢地了。他偏过半边脸，极尽诚恳，又无比虚弱地请求道：“拜托你……不要再叫那个名字了。”

而后，迦尔纳打开洗手间的门，闪身钻进门缝里，再一次夺路而逃。

太狼狈了，太不堪了，像个懦夫一样——从头到尾，他都没有勇气去看阿周那的脸。

他们浪费的时间比预想的还要长。回到自己的座位上时，即便是迦尔纳这样的眼力，也能看出被扔下了这么久的海伦娜又开始生气了。她拉过他的袖子，语气激烈地小声埋怨：“梵斯，你这小子，跑到哪里去了——手稿拍卖都已经结束了！”

迦尔纳有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，看来，手稿是被主持人当作暖场的道具，直接率先拍掉了。他抱歉地反问：“那么您拍到了吗，夫人？”

“那是当然。”她一边气鼓鼓的，一边自满地挺起胸膛，“我可不会白来一趟。”

“是吗……太好了。”迦尔纳松了口气。他现在最不想听到的消息就是海伦娜没能拿到自己想要的东西，在他心中，这多少等同于交付给他的任务失败了。想起之前关于微笑的讨论，白发青年想要努力对年长的女性挤出一个笑容，然而他却一时间忘记了，自己有多么不擅长掩饰自己的情绪。

海伦娜皱起眉头，方才的怒意转变为担心：“怎么了？身体还是不舒服吗？”

“我没事，夫人。”

她撅起嘴唇，并不相信他，眉头绞得更紧了：“少骗人，脸色都这么难看了。”思考片刻之后，她果断地做出了决定，“这样吧，反正目的已经达到了，我也没打算买别的东西……去后台打个招呼，我们走吧。”

“……这样可以吗？”

“能有什么问题？我又不是不付钱。而且正好我也有点累了……上了年纪，不适合在外面熬夜了。”

“既然您这么说的话，我明白了。”迦尔纳点点头，“那您稍等一下，我去叫辆车来。”

海伦娜点了点头，迦尔纳便离开了。她有一种感觉，你可以称之为是女人的直觉：如果不是因为她，迦尔纳怕是早就飞也一般地逃跑了。这很不像是他会做的事。她不知道发生了什么，这里有什么令迦尔纳迫切地想要逃离的东西，联想到来这里的路上他突然遭遇的非礼，和他应对这种突发状况的态度，这个年轻人想必是活在一种远超海伦娜想象的严苛环境里，而她并不想成为令他的处境雪上加霜的原因。还不如卖他这个面子，早点离开。

然而，几秒之后，海伦娜再次皱起了眉头，疑虑重新浮上心头，直觉催生的八卦之魂燃烧起来。在她坐着的这个位置，刚好可以看到大厅南侧的过道入口，那里正站着一位英俊的年轻人，脸上浮现出足以令万千少女心碎的落寞神情，如同一只遭到抛弃的流浪小狗。

他的目光自始至终都牢牢地黏在迦尔纳身上。黑肤黑发的年轻人就那样站在原地，久久不动，直到那一抹匆匆离去的红色身影被皮质大门隔绝到视野之外。

等到忙完一切，时间已经接近那个万众期待的零点，夜已深了，很遗憾，他们不能和众人一同庆祝一个时代的结束了。坐在黑洞洞的轿车后座上，海伦娜实在是忍不住，她偏过脑袋，好奇地提问。

“梵斯……你其实是想从那个男人身边逃开，是不是？”

像是早就预料到她会问一样，迦尔纳叹了口气。

“这个嘛……说来话长。”

“没有否认，那就是我猜对了。”

“……”

为什么偏偏在这种地方这么敏锐呢？迦尔纳扶住了额头，白皙的脸颊上浮现出淡淡的红晕。

“所以说，他是什么人？”

“……”

“是债主吗？你欠他钱？”

“……不是。”

“那么，是仇家？来要你的命了？”

“……不，不是。”

“总不会是前男友吧？”

“您可以不要乱猜了吗？”

“什么，真是前男友啊？！”

“布拉瓦茨基夫人——”

“耶稣基督啊，我们家梵斯居然有个前男友！太不够意思了，怎么不早告诉我？！……你知道吗，梵斯，我懂，我真的懂。对付这种事，我有经验。分了手之后还意难平想吃回头草的男人啊，总是会很诚恳地凑上来，但那不是真的在想你，无非只是想证明他对你的影响，证明你还爱他，你还放不下他，老自私了。总而言之，言而总之，你要记得，立于不败之地的秘诀就是千万不要被前男友骗上床！可以调情，但只有这个说什么都不行！我知道，我知道，说起来容易，做起来难。这可是甜蜜陷阱，一个不小心就会沦陷，但是啊，但是——”

“——海伦娜！”迦尔纳听得面红耳赤，连忙提高声音，打断年长女性兴奋的喋喋不休，情急之下，甚至不顾礼节，直接叫了长辈的名字，“这是误会！真的，我和他……不是那种关系！”

这一招很有用，海伦娜明显被叫愣了一下。八卦的热情突然冷却了下来，但比他多活二十多年的中年女性不会轻易感到尴尬。她皱起眉头，半信半疑：“哎？是吗？可是……”

她本来想说，“可是，他看起来也太在意你了，就算不是恋人至少也是个情根深种的追求者”，但迦尔纳已经不想再听。他连忙抢过话头，笨拙地解释：“抱歉，我可能反应有些过激。我们只是……有一段过去而已，最后闹得非常难看，不欢而散。现在已经没事了。”

“你确定……？在我看来，那个男人，真的很想挽回点什么啊。”

“我很确定，那是你的错觉。”他简单粗暴地否认，抬起头，将额角靠在车窗上。借着路灯带来的反光，海伦娜隐约可以看到，那对一贯冷静得宛如机械人偶般的红蓝异瞳中，罕见地流露出了悲伤、自暴自弃、宛如人类一样鲜活的神色。然而那只是一瞬，迦尔纳很快便死死地闭上了眼睛，“过去的我犯下了错。本就不应开始，也不会有更好的结局。一切都是一场梦……只是我醒得太晚而已。”

仿佛在试图赶走杂念，仿佛在试图说服自己，白发青年反复地喃喃低语。其实，或许他内心里也明白，只要他能够好好看上阿周那一眼，一切就不言自明。只是对现在的迦尔纳而言，这就是保护内心的最后防线。沙砾之国想要抵抗浪潮的侵蚀，何其致命，何其徒劳，何其摇摇欲坠。他已然支付不起希望的代价。

就在这个崩溃的时刻，秒针终于走过了这一年里的最后一秒。禁酒令自此刻起开始生效，新的时代来临了。人们爆发出欢呼声，同时响起的，还有无数玻璃与木桶被砸烂的巨响，即便隔着几个街区也清晰可闻。

——只是，遥远的快乐越是在背景中蠢蠢欲动，就越是凸显出此刻的寂寥。

意识到自己没心没肺的发言竟激起了年轻朋友痛苦的回忆，海伦娜安慰性地拍了拍迦尔纳的手背，聊表歉意。两个人不再对话，并肩坐在黑暗中，摇摇晃晃地远离狂欢至最高潮的曼哈顿市区。


	3. Chapter 3

三天后。布鲁克林区。某社交俱乐部三楼。

迦尔纳缓步拾级而上，还在二楼，就已经听到了阎摩的大嗓门所发出的声音。他闭着眼睛都能够想象得出三楼的画面：教父最年长的教子一定又在对沙尼高谈阔论了。

其实，他们彼此之间没有血缘关系，也没有上下级关系。只是因为苏利耶没有成家，阁下便理所当然地把教子们视同亲生儿子，他也鼓励他们把彼此看作兄弟。按照这个规矩，最早成为教子、年纪也最大的阎摩，自然是最大的哥哥。

这就好像是某种最高等级的认可：教父认为你有资格成为他的家人。对迦尔纳而言，一上来就能得到这个待遇，除了叫他摸不着头脑之外，还有些受宠若惊。

严格说来，尽管刚刚当上苏利耶教子没有几个月，迦尔纳或许也该和沙尼一样，尊阎摩一声大哥，可他至今也叫不出口。一方面是因为他自知自己初来乍到，还没有得到多少信任，另一方面，则是因为他本人还需要点时间：对一个孤独长大的人而言，一夜之间突然有了兄弟的感觉，真的太别扭了。

阎摩，沙尼，梵斯——年龄从长到幼。格拉哈加集团中，只有这三位教子和他们的属下才是苏利耶真正的直属干部。大概每两到三天，他们就会聚上一次，不一定是为了交流正事，很大程度上只是遵循传统，见见面、营造一下家庭气氛，而迦尔纳已经迟到了。对此，阎摩一定会有话要说。

不过，实际的状况确实有一点超乎想象。刚打开大门，某样东西就朝着迦尔纳告诉迎面飞来。他本能地立刻把头闪到左边，转而抬起右手接住了突然袭击的不明飞行物，而后，迦尔纳发现，主动送到他手里的玩意儿竟是一沓卷成圆筒状的报纸。

“……”迦尔纳无言以对。

“你迟到了。”阎摩一脸阴沉。

“接得漂亮（Nice catch）！”沙尼大笑起来。

他慢慢地眨眨眼睛，看着两位神色姿态各异的“兄长”。沙尼双腿交叠，搁在桌上，左手手指之间随意地夹着一根点燃的香烟，而被打断的阎摩趁机住了嘴，靠在桌边拿出烟盒，也点上了一根烟。

没有人表明报纸是自己扔出来的。他放下手，老老实实地打招呼：“早上好，先生们。”

“早上好啊，梵斯。”只有沙尼兴高采烈地回应了他，“你今天过得怎么样？”

迦尔纳绕到桌边，拉开一张空椅子，一本正经地回答：“不知道，因为今天才刚刚开始。”

这也太呆了——虽然他本人并没有那个意图。沙尼笑点低，他忍不住发出噗嗤一声就想要爆笑，但看了看阎摩不悦的脸色，又只得摸摸嘴角，识相地把噪音统统吞了回去，化为一阵咳嗽。

阎摩收回眼刀，偏过头看着迦尔纳：“最近身体感觉如何，梵斯？”

“不能更好了。”他回答，“你们在讨论什么？”

沙尼往嘴里塞了一瓣橘子，口齿不清地迅速抢答：“什么也没有，阎摩的神经质又发作了而已。”

被弟弟抢白了的阎摩大哥皱着眉吐出一口烟雾，脸上尽是“我就知道”的神情，他摇着头翻了个白眼：“说了那么多，你就是怎么也听不进去，是不是？”

“因为你说的都没有意义啊，哥哥。我已经告诉你了，没什么可担心的。”沙尼摊开双手，“老利卡本来就一直想找父亲的麻烦，但这么多年了，从没成功过。他大可以闹腾，翻不出什么花来的。”

闻言，迦尔纳似乎有些明白了他们到底在吵什么。他将那张卷起的报纸在眼前桌上铺开来，第三版的头条明明白白地写着，“纽约名流”苏利耶即将面临来自警方的指控。没使用“黑帮教父”之类的词汇应该是疏通媒体的结果。

迦尔纳很确信，这些人不可能抓到教父的把柄。但是，对黑手党而言，在法庭上露脸仍旧不是什么好事。目前格拉哈加集团最赚钱的业务全都掌握在老利卡手中，警察和政客也都是由他打点的。既然如此，白道突然之间失控，自然也就预示着老利卡正在蠢蠢欲动。只是，做得如此大张旗鼓，这更像是恐吓，而非要进行实质性的伤害。

在他身边，阎摩和沙尼继续旁若无人地争吵。

“你听听你自己说的话，我完全搞不懂你为什么这么乐观！他在找父亲的麻烦，这还不够你担心一下吗？”

“我才搞不懂你，阎摩。你总是表现得好像父亲是不可玷污的神一样，但实际上他不过也是个人啊。”

“这不就是问题所在吗？如果他真的给父亲带来了麻烦，到时候再想办法就迟了！”

“阎摩，老利卡至少眼下跟我们是合作关系，他又不是敌人。”

“是吗？在我看来，他的很多所作所为已经跟敌人差不多了。”

“行啊，那你想怎么办？”沙尼也翻了个白眼，“宰了他？——就像我们几年前宰掉家族里其他高层那样？”

“当然不行。”阎摩咬了咬下嘴唇，“如果那么做，可能又会爆发街头战争。我们就是因此才从格拉哈加家族变成格拉哈加集团的……再来一次，还不知道会怎样。”

“那不就结了。”沙尼轻松地笑了笑，可看着阎摩阴郁的神情，似乎又有些过意不去，“好了，放轻松点，阎摩。你好好想想，就是从利益的角度出发，老利卡也不可能真的威胁父亲。我们给他的是多么舒服的差事啊——杀人扫路的脏活都归我们，抢来的场子都交给了他，大半的好处都给他拿走。又有保护伞，又有钱，他还要怎样？他别无所求了。”

“这也是我担心的另一个原因：老利卡这个人很贪，什么都想要，不会满足于现状，不会善罢甘休。他确实是有钱了，但也仅此而已，其他方面还是被我们卡得死死的。他是犹太人，不是意大利人。既进入不了权力核心，也没有父亲那样的威信和人望。”阎摩捻灭手中的香烟，尖锐地回答，“他现在拥有的一切，只是因为我们容许，他才能拥有——总有一天，我们会把他借走的东西都拿回来。只是并非现在而已。”

沙尼并没有再反驳什么，只是靠在椅子里，无奈地笑了笑。看看他的神态和动作，迦尔纳立刻明白了：他也认为阎摩这一番话说得很对，然而，这番正论也恰恰是对方如此惴惴不安的原因。

小小的房间里，三个人一同沉默了几秒钟，这时，门再度被人打开了。苏利耶双手推开大门，虎虎生风地走了进来，看到教子们一个个垂头丧气的模样，他不解地抬起眉毛。

“怎么回事，都闷闷不乐的？”

迦尔纳想着自己是否应该把桌上的报纸收起来，可太晚了，苏利耶已经看到了。他弯下腰，看了看报纸的用字，脸上露出心知肚明的微笑。

“不值一提。”他评价道，“鸡毛蒜皮的擦边球，我已经交给律师处理了，过几天就能撤诉。”

“阁下，我并不是在担心起诉本身。”阎摩说道，语气不由自主地软化下来，“我在担心的是老利卡这种身为合伙人，却会时不时进行背刺的习性，令人不安。”

“没什么可不安的，阎摩。他没那么重要，我也还应付得了他。”苏利耶一边满不在乎地说着，一边脱下大衣，将它搭在衣帽架上。他绕过他们，朝着房间最里、靠窗户的大办公桌走去。那是教父的专属位置。身材高大的金发男人在舒适的豪华皮椅中坐下，抬起头，看着自己的三个教子。

对苏利耶而言，他们不仅是家人，也是下属，同时也是士兵。现在，气氛有些凝重。他们全都不再说话，不再动作，屏气凝神地等待着他发号施令。

而这位如太阳般受到万般瞩目与敬仰的教父，则露出了一个轻松的、恶作剧的笑容。

他问：“我都忘了问了，阎摩——你妹妹阎蜜最近怎么样了？”

屋子里的沉重顿时像玻璃一样被砸了个粉碎，沙尼终于忍不住了，他十分戏剧性地拍拍手，狂笑起来。

阎摩的脸腾地一下红透了。他慌不择路地指向迦尔纳：“我、我让梵斯跟她去沟通了。”

可惜迦尔纳完全不懂如何跟大哥打配合，他露出“我怎么没听说过这事”的表情，红蓝异瞳困惑地盯着阎摩指向他的手指，自己也伸出一根手指，茫然地指向自己：“……我？”

“只有你会说西西里语吧。”阎摩瞪着他，“那不交给你还能交给谁？”

这都是些什么玩意儿啊，迦尔纳更迷惑了。沙尼拍着桌子，在背景里笑得喘不过气。

苏利耶抬起一只手，示意大家都停一停：“好了，好了，大家都安静一下——阎摩，是我不好，不该捉弄你。”他络起十指，双肘摆上桌台，环视房间，深吸了一口气，“总之，我很高兴你们三个能够到齐，希望大家都过了个愉快的早晨。”

这番陈词和这个姿态昭示着该说正事了。阎摩站起身来，沙尼把双腿放了下去，迦尔纳趁机收好报纸。苏利耶沉吟片刻，等孩子们都摆正了样子才开口说道：“和苏罗的谈判进行得很顺利，我们很快就能搭建一条运输路线，把地下工厂生产的私酒直接运进纽约。”

他得到了一声十分捧场的欢呼和一个高举的拳头。当然，都是沙尼干的。

苏利耶挥手示意他别闹，继续说：“稍等，别高兴得太早，只是初步达成共识而已，后续的麻烦事还有很多。”他打了个响指，指向阎摩，“阎摩，带几个信得过的人，到上湾的仓库区走一趟，熟悉一下环境，每个细节都很重要。下周出厂的第一批酒会在深夜抵达，我要你亲自去押送，别搞砸了。”

“好的，先生。”阎摩点了点头，没有多问任何问题。事不宜迟，他带上自己的外套，即刻离开。

又一个响指，下一个是沙尼：“贩卖私酒是桩新生意，肯定会有人想分一杯羹。沙尼，去城区里走一趟，收集情报，什么情报都行。任何看起来想找麻烦的家伙，你都给我盯紧他。别急着动手——只解决惹麻烦的人，不要自己给自己找麻烦。”

“遵命，船长。”沙尼从椅子里一跃而起，将黑色西装外套甩到肩头，一手插在裤兜里，离开了房间。

在他背后，门砰地一声关上。于是，这里最终只剩下迦尔纳和苏利耶两个人。白发青年转过头，以一种殷切的眼神看着这位对他而言既熟悉，又陌生的教父——等待着他的指令。他曾经救过他的性命，现在，是他给予回报的时候了。

然而，苏利耶却并没有像他对阎摩和沙尼那样，行云流水地开玩笑、再下达命令。教父突然之间陷入了沉默，只是颇为审慎地注视着自己最小的教子，注视着那张分明和他截然不同，却又在某些微妙的地方同他一模一样的脸。

他的沉默理所当然地被误读了。迦尔纳从椅子里站起身来，一步步走到苏利耶的办公桌前，双手交叠在背后，恳切地询问：“就没有什么事情是我能为您做的吗？”

被称为教父的男人换了个姿势，向后靠在自己的椅子里。

“孩子，你应当为家族效力，而非对我。”他轻声说。

“这是一回事。”迦尔纳不依不饶，“我想要帮上您的忙。”

苏利耶脸上的笑容消失了。在他看来，此时，此刻，无论指派什么任务给他，好像都只能成为负担。迦尔纳真正恢复、加入家族、成为一个可供驱策的战力，笼统不过半年时间，怎么看都是个纯粹的新人；除此之外，还有一样令人担忧的情况，那就是他所表现出的过度热忱。这孩子在横冲直撞，好像能把自己的生命随随便便就扔在地上践踏也全不在乎。这让教父感到犹疑，甚至心痛——太新奇了，他甚至都不记得，自己竟还保留着这种机能。

于是，他反问：“你能为我做什么呢，‘梵斯谢尔那’？”

“我——”这个由他亲口所取的假名，让迦尔纳卡壳了一下。他垂下眼睑，若有所思，几秒钟后，才重新看向苏利耶，“我可以……替您排除障碍。”

“你的意思是，为我杀人。”

“除此之外，我也没有别的作用了。”

“那么，你的目标是谁呢？”

“所有会对您不利的人。”

“……原来如此，你想去杀了老利卡。”苏利耶轻轻叹了口气，迦尔纳很努力了，但他并不擅长撒谎，“阎摩应该有说过吧，那样做的话，会掀起另一场街头战争。”

“那又如何呢？只要我们还有除掉他的必要，街头战争就总有发生的可能性。那么长痛不如短痛——”

“迦尔纳！”

“……！”

苏利耶突然提高了声音，白发青年瑟缩了一下，猛地闭上嘴，没说完的话蓦地没了后文。

“你还记得，把你从欧洲带回来的时候，我们是怎么约好的吗？”苏利耶皱着眉头，语气颇为谴责，仿佛在质问，脸上却不由自主地写满担忧和焦虑，“你还记得，为什么你非得是‘梵斯谢尔那’不可吗？”

迦尔纳低下头。

“那是因为……‘迦尔纳’这个名字还在美国警察的通缉令上。”他的声音逐渐低下去，“同时……叫这个名字的杀手，因为过去的暴行，至今仍然在被西西里本土的黑手党家族重金悬赏。”

“没错，所以我要再次提醒你一遍我们之前约好的事情——啊，没错，只要你的脑子里还有这种想法，我就会不厌其烦地不断重复。”苏利耶叹了口气，重新络起十指，语气和眼神一同变得严厉起来，“ **梵斯谢尔那，你不许重操旧业** 。”

“……”

“这是来自你的首领——来自格拉哈加集团教父的命令。”

——同时，也是父亲的命令。

迦尔纳闭起眼睛，死命咬紧了嘴唇。说实话，苏利耶的要求，在他看来，实在是过于蛮横，以至于他浑身上下每一个细胞都在诉说着抗拒。不许重操旧业？那等于是否定了迦尔纳一大半的人生。假若从命，他又能用什么方法来报答这个人的救命大恩呢？然而，比他年长二十多岁的男人早已在尔虞我诈中历经风雨，纵使苏利耶心中有许多不忍，也绝不会让步。他们就这样，在充斥着烟草刺鼻气味的房间里无言地对峙了好几分钟，最后，是迦尔纳垮下了肩膀，低声做出回答。

“我知道了……苏利耶阁下。”

“……很好。我不希望再从你口中听到这样的提议。”听到他的回答，苏利耶绞紧的眉毛终于舒展开，语气也逐渐缓和下来，“不过，现在，除了杀人之外，我确实还有别的事情可以交给你来做。”

听到他的话，迦尔纳松了口气，表情也总算是变得轻松了一点：“是什么？”

“说实话，这是和你的老本行完全相反的任务。所以，我很期待你会达成什么样的成果。”

苏利耶回答着，摸了摸鼻尖。他抬起下颚，眯起蓝色的眼睛，在身后窗口投下的天光中，仿若闪着一点狡黠的光芒。

“——我要你去保护某一个人。”

大约十分钟后，迦尔纳走出社交俱乐部的临街大门。他惊讶地发现，受了教父委任的沙尼竟然还没有走，这位一头栗色卷发、肤色苍白、留着胡子，长了一副“我天生不相信任何东西”模样的男人正靠在扶手上吸烟。迦尔纳很好奇这是他今天的第几根烟了。

“哦，梵斯。”他抬起头，愉快地向迦尔纳打招呼，“和父亲的密谈结束了？”

“沙尼？”迦尔纳抬起眉毛，并不急着走下台阶，“怎么了，你怎么还在这里？”

“别那么戒备，只是想尽一下哥哥的义务，关心一下你的状况而已。”说着，他将最后一点烟头扔在脚下踩灭，站直身体，抬起头，“没记错的话，你是去年五月才回到街头上的——身体，真的已经完全恢复了吗？”

闻言，迦尔纳抬起戴着手套的右手，握成拳头，再缓缓张开。

“如你所见，已经完全没事了。”他回答道。

沙尼眯起眼睛，发出一串长长的鼻音。这个人，无论是从面上，还是从言语中，都完全看不出任何破绽。然而，迦尔纳却比谁都清楚，看似吊儿郎当的沙尼绝不是个简单人物。事实上，他甚至比一板一眼的阎摩大哥还要更加不信任这个新来的弟弟。

“那么严重的身体状况，居然可以在短短的几个月之内就完全恢复成巅峰状态……你还真是厉害啊，梵斯。”

“是苏利耶阁下找来的医生很厉害，我什么都没有做。”

“就当是这样好了。”沙尼模棱两可地回答着，重新靠回栏杆上，又点燃了一根烟。

迦尔纳完全不能明白沙尼的意图，但眼下，他的疑心病也不是迦尔纳的第一优先要务。白发青年走下楼梯，公式化地询问：“要问的事只有这个吗？——那我就先告辞了。”

“等一下。”就在他准备离开时，沙尼再度叫住了他。迦尔纳回过头，看到他名义上的兄长脸上的神色突然之间垮了下去，变得前所未见地严肃，方才的轻松不羁就像一阵烟雾一样消失无踪。

“还有什么事吗？”被他的态度影响，迦尔纳也不由自主地认真起来。

“老利卡的儿子，小利卡，你见过他吧？”沙尼取下烟，抱起双臂，询问道。

当然见过。不仅见过，还印象深刻——新年夜的晚上唐突扑在他身上的酒气和那张油腻的脸就这么猛地回到记忆之中。迦尔纳压下那股会带来恶寒的不适感，叹了口气：“是的，我见过他。”

“你觉得他怎么样？”

他思考了一下，诚实地回答：“平平无奇，一个普通的二世祖登徒子，就是生活过得太糜烂了。如果继续放任他纵欲下去……大概不到50岁就会中风而死吧。”

迦尔纳可以保证，以上评价字字句句都发自内心，但不知道戳到了沙尼的哪个笑点，他发出夸张的噗嗤一声，弯下腰，笑得上气不接下气：“哈哈、哈哈哈哈！这，真是辛辣啊……听好了，梵斯，可千万不能被他本人听到啊！”

“……嗯，我知道了。”这话很冒犯人吗？迦尔纳后退一步，不明白沙尼在笑什么。不过，总之现在先老实答应下来。

他好不容易才笑够，重新直起身来：“啊，不过，我大体上也同意你这个评价。”他斜着眼睛，若有所思地看着迦尔纳——准确说来，是盯着他的脸看。

这种视线虽毫不掩饰，但并不会让人不悦，沙尼在这方面把握得很好。他看了迦尔纳好几秒后，问道：“你知道你看起来和父亲有多像吗？”

不行，迦尔纳已经完全搞不懂对话的走向了。他疑惑地反问：“……不好意思？”

“别误会，我的意思不是长得很像……而是某种别的，更内在的东西。”沙尼挥挥手，示意他不要紧张，“这件事引起了很多流言。阁下没有组建过家庭，也从未如此厚待过一个新人，再加上你们的相似……大家都在猜测，你们是否存在血缘关系，我想利卡父子应该也是一样。”

迦尔纳没有接话，安静地等待着他的下文。沙尼继续说了下去：“阎摩总是在担心老利卡，虽然不无道理，但我觉得他真的多虑了。老利卡是个很没安全感的人，但他也敬畏教父，敬畏黑手党的权势，所以才会把注意力全都放在父亲身上——我真正担心的是小利卡。”

“……你的意思是？”

“我的意思是，小利卡恐怕已经自行认定你其实是父亲的亲生儿子了。和他老子不一样，小利卡只相信钱，对教父没有尊敬之心，他更加不择手段，更加野心勃勃。对这样的家伙而言，突然出现、根基不稳的你是最好的突破口——他一定会想方设法去抓你的破绽。”

原来如此，直到此刻，迦尔纳才明白了沙尼有什么意图。他眨眨眼睛：“莫非……这是在给我忠告吗？”

“你可以这么理解。总之，你要小心那个家伙，如果真的被他缠上，会很麻烦的。”

“我明白了，多谢你的忠告。”迦尔纳点点头，犹豫了一下，“在你们看来……我和阁下真的有那么像吗？”

沙尼吐出一口白烟：“嗯？难道你自己没有意识到吗？”

“因为阁下的姿容非常出色，而我只是一个随处可见的普通人而已——”

他还没说完，沙尼又笑了：“我说，梵斯……你难道是在说反话吗？”

这又是什么意思？为什么他要说反话？迦尔纳忍不住把头偏到一边，头顶的问号几乎化为实体：“不，只是不理解而已。没想到，居然会有那么多人认为我和阁下有血缘关系……”

“——所以呢，到底有没有？”

他愣了一下，转身抬头，红蓝异瞳再次看向沙尼，对方回以一个捉摸不透的眼神。

“我很好奇。梵斯谢尔那，你到底是什么人？”

……不言而喻，这才是真正的，最重要的提问。

短暂的亲近感之后，那种不被信任的感觉又回来了。原来如此——啊，原来如此。沙尼刻意留下来，不仅仅是为了给予忠告，也是为了给予试探。然而智者千虑必有一失，这位头脑灵活的兄长，到底还是弄错了一件事。

认为这个来历不明的神秘弟弟“一定会知道事情的内幕”，这个前提本身就是错误的。

“我不知道。”迦尔纳直视着沙尼的眼睛，心怀与他相同的疑问，以自己最诚恳的态度，毫无畏惧地、坦诚地回答，“在这件事上，我知道得并不比你多。”

并不只有沙尼一个人觉得这件事从头到尾遍布着不合理之处，迦尔纳也曾无数次询问过——无论是询问自己，还是询问苏利耶本人。为何不辞万里前去救援？为何不辞辛劳救助他的性命？又为何在这个不甚方便的时候，哪怕是蛮干也要把年近三十岁的迦尔纳拉进自己的个人家庭之中？

答案一定存在，只是不知为何不能公开。然而，无论在什么样的场合下，哪怕只有苏利耶和迦尔纳二人独处，格拉哈加集团的教父都闭口不谈，从不曾解释他究竟为何会如此特别地看待迦尔纳。

无论找到多少证据，无论人们多么确信自己的推论接近了事实，只要当事人还在沉默，一切只能流于猜测。而在所有人中，最为这胶着的局面感到心焦的，不是别人，正是迦尔纳自己。

只是，说出口来是一回事，对方相不相信，则是另一回事。他们沉默对视了大约数秒时间，就像两个互相用枪口指着对方额头的西部牛仔。最终，沙尼率先挪开了视线，将第二根抽完的香烟扔在了地上。

“好吧，我得走了。还有一大堆事等着我去处理呢。”

这是相信了他呢？——还是保留自己的怀疑，准备静观其变呢？沙尼并没有表态，自然也没有作出任何解释。他只是语气平淡地扔下这么一句话，就背对着迦尔纳，大步流星地离开。看着他走远，背影消失在街角，迦尔纳站在原地，闭着眼睛，沉思了片刻。而后，他也迈开脚步，一言不发，朝着相反的方向走去。


	4. Chapter 4

我和人交流的本事真的有那么差劲吗？双手插兜，走在一条沿海的大路上，迦尔纳无言地思考着。

然后，他发现，事情好像有些不太对劲。

咸腥的海风吹拂而来，今天的能见度还不错，但是早上起了雾，浪头又有些大，不是适合出航的天气。于是，靠近码头的路上也到处是人，熙熙攘攘，全都是无所事事的水手和搬运工。这可是最容易无事生非的团体，在码头附近聚众斗殴都已经不算是什么新闻了——而且，最重要的是，这些海上男儿普遍不怎么服黑手党的管。

迦尔纳想了一下：如果真的发生什么冲突，在不伤及性命的前提下，要从这些乌合之众中打出一条路固然不难，可一定也会给阎摩带来节外生枝的麻烦。于是，他决定绕开他们，换一条路走。

可惜，事情并没有那么顺利。迦尔纳来到一个T字形的分岔路口，在那里，竟遇到了一个意料之外的人。

就像是预知到了一切——知道他将要去往何地，又将采取怎样的路线一般，那个男人就这么笔直地站在路边，安静地等待着。一身肃穆的神父装束，一头同他一样显眼而罕见的白色头发；明明还是晴天，他的手上却拄着一柄长长的黑色雨伞，意义不明，似乎是手杖的替代品。

一看到他的身影，迦尔纳就知道：这个人等的就是他。果然，他抬起头，立即便与迦尔纳四目相对，而后，来着露出了与年轻的外表十分不符的慈祥笑容，温和地打起了招呼：“你好，梵斯谢尔那。”

“……天草四郎时贞。”白发的青年没有回以致意，只是闭起一只眼睛，叹气，低声说出他的名字：一个发音古怪、格格不入的异国名字。“看来，今天我这一路上注定要遇到很多拦路虎啊。”

听到这种远远算不上友好的语气，天草只是置之一笑：“时间还没到中午，心情就已经这么糟糕了？”

迦尔纳面无表情地越过他，朝前走去，头也不回：“只是有一点吃惊而已。”

天草毫不介意，当然，也没有知趣离开的意思。他等到迦尔纳走远了大约两三米，才缓步跟上，同他保持着一个正好可以听见彼此说话、又不至于显得两人关系不错的距离。

“身体的状况怎么样了？”他问道。

“你已经是今天第三个问我这个问题的人了。”迦尔纳冷淡地回答，“谢谢，我很好，还在喘气。”

“哦？听你的意思，还是有不少人关心你的嘛。”天草的语调十分轻快，“看来，这半年里你交到了不少新朋友啊。”

“也许是吧。”迦尔纳偏过头，回给他一个不信任的眼神，“但是像你这样伪装成神父的无良情报贩子，肯定不是单纯为了关心我才出现在这里。”

天草脸上的微笑没有丝毫变化：“攻击别人的信仰是不道德的。我可不是伪装神父，我真的是个神父。”

所以，他对无良情报贩子和来意不善的部分都不予否认。迦尔纳将视线转回正前方：“既然你这么说，那我就有限度地相信你吧。”

没有必要过分纠结与天草四郎时贞有关的细节。迦尔纳心知肚明：虽然他举止可疑、处处透出阴谋家一般令人不快的气息，可这个在真实的情报与虚假的信仰之间反复游走的男人确实有一颗渴望救济众生的、赤子般的本心——只是刀口舔血、为非作歹的黑手党在不在这颗“本心”的庇佑范围之内，尚且不得而知。无论如何，情报贩子是宝贵的资源，日后他们还多得是打交道的机会。如今，各退一步就已然足够，至少天草没有怨言。怀抱着不尽相同的心思，和十分接近的结论，他们都沉默了一会儿，最后，神父主动开了口：“接下来，你准备到哪儿去呢？”

迦尔纳如实回答，他不认为自己有什么可隐瞒的：“去见一个人。”

“因为你父亲的命令吗？”

“你在说苏利耶阁下？——这是明知故问吧。”

“确实。除了他，还有谁能命令得动你呢？让我猜猜看……他派你去执行一个奇怪的保镖任务，对不对？”

不擅于说谎，也不擅长说场面话，迦尔纳干脆选择沉默。天草仍旧不放过他，喋喋不休地把自己知道的情况和盘托出。

“新英格兰地区运输业大亨，苏罗的外孙，也是他目前第一顺位的继承人，和唯一在世的男性继承人……这很符合苏罗的作风，他本就是个疑心病很重的人。儿子和孙子在壮年突然死亡，他必然不相信那是个意外。不过，事实已经无法改变，接下来最重要的事情是保证自己最后的独苗能够安然无恙地活到继承财产的那天……为此，他需要可靠的保镖。而在这年代，黑手党算是很可靠的暴力组织了。”

几乎全中。这是在炫耀自己收集情报的能力吗？迦尔纳无奈地叹了口气：“你这不是什么都知道了，还有必要问我吗？”

他的反应似乎让天草有些意外，他抬起眉毛，神情微妙：“你知道苏罗的外孙是谁吗？”

“不知道。”迦尔纳说，“阁下只告诉我，正午时分，目标会野牛酒吧的招牌下面等着我，具体情况届时再详谈——高礼帽，长手杖，胸口别着一串紫色的风信子，很难看漏那么夸张的装束。”

天草笑了一声：“原来如此……啊，原来如此。阁下想得真是周到。”

他的话中似乎还有什么别的深意，不过这个想法只是在迦尔纳脑中一闪而过，因为他再次来到了一个T字路口。这次，迦尔纳需要到街对面去。

路口的交通灯是当下还十分新奇的电力款式，美中不足的是，它需要专员手动才能切换状态，而如今这位神秘的专员不知所踪。正午的纽约城车水马龙，路两旁堆满了骂骂咧咧的行人，迦尔纳只好跟他们一起等在路边。

稍稍转过身，神情愉快的神父依然站在离他有一定距离的位置，笑容可掬。迦尔纳问道：“还有什么事吗？再不抓紧时间的话，我又要迟到了。”

“你是真的赶时间，还是仅仅想把我赶走？”

“别误会，我对你没有意见。”迦尔纳解释道，“只是不喜欢你正在想的事情。”

“哦？你还能知道我脑子里在想什么吗？”天草狡黠地眨眨眼，半开玩笑地说，“梵斯谢尔那，你还有多少惊喜是我不知道的？”

既不否认，也不确认，甚至没有像个常人一样追问迦尔纳到底知道了些什么，这个男人的态度完全就没个正经。迦尔纳转回身去，选择看一成不变的交通灯，而非看天草的脸。他已经明确表达了自己不想再交流下去的态度，然而，神父还是没有离开。沉默数秒之后，他反而再度兴致勃勃地开了口。

“最近，我确实听到不少有趣的传闻。”

“……”语气里好像有什么东西发生了变化，就好像一只食肉动物终于露出獠牙。迦尔纳不喜欢这种感觉。

“有兴趣吗？大部分都是和苏利耶阁下有关的传闻哦。”

“……”

他轻轻皱起眉头，而天草丝毫不理会他的反应，只是用那种愉快的、若有似无地包含着一点恶意的声音，一如既往地继续说了下去。

“混乱的私生活，久治不愈的药物滥用，与神秘学群体藕断丝连的关系……哇哦，实在是太多了，我都不知道从哪一个说起好。不过——啊，也是，他毕竟是纽约城意大利黑手党的教父，‘首领们的首领’，会有许多不可告人的秘密也是很正常的。”

“……”

迦尔纳仍旧在人群的末尾一动不动，没有出声，更没有回头，用自己的无动于衷回答：那又如何？“梵斯谢尔那”不是活在真空中。在纽约待了这半年，这些乱七八糟的瞎话，他早已一个不剩地全部听说过。如果说之前他还会感到愤懑的话，现在，迦尔纳的心里就只剩“他们为何还不消停”的厌烦了。

“就当是情报贩子回馈老客户吧——接下来我说的内容都是免费的。”蜻蜓点水般的脚步声传来，天草朝他走了过来。即便迦尔纳仍旧没有转身，可现在，他们的距离已经近得连互相耳语都能听到了，“其实，我很清楚这些流言蜚语都是从哪儿传出来的……在准备对付什么人之前，先放点风声出来，用舆论压力打击对方的士气和精神，逼迫对方尽快屈服……这可是老利卡常用的手法。当然，能否成功是另一回事了，可他总是会试一试的。”

“……”

“不过，我是觉得，对苏利耶阁下使用这一招，应该不会有什么效果。毕竟，这都是些叫人耳朵起茧的旧消息，有的甚至已经在纽约城里流传了十年之久。说不定，连阁下自己都听腻了。”

“……”

“这也是没有办法的事，人们总是这种才能外貌俱佳的出众人物，和他们的负面消息都充满兴趣，这些俗不可耐的烂话，也时不时就拿出来经典复刻一下。啊，你也许不知道吧。二十多年前，苏利耶被推上了如今的这个位置，那时，他还没有‘阁下’的敬称，教父名号不过是个漂亮的噱头，如今得力的教子们也都还只是一帮小鬼……那可真是一段艰难的时光。”

“……”

“他还有什么选择呢？他是黄金之鸟，不是走地的雏鸡，当然不会就此安于做一个任人宰割的傀儡。势单力孤，可唯独只有外貌与个人魅力十分出彩，这样一个人，当然会使出浑身解数，把每一分资产都利用到极限……这也是，非常合理的行为。”

“……”

“你知道吗？那时皇后区有一个小盘口，属于他的敌对家族，整天无事生非，最大的乐趣就下注苏利耶这周又要跟多少人陪睡——”

他的话被打断了。电闪雷鸣般的一瞬，迦尔纳猛地转过了身，与他面对面。距离愈发近了，他几乎是和天草鼻尖对着鼻尖，常常被人评价为不好接近的白发青年，此时脸色就如嗜血修罗一般无比地可怕。他恶狠狠地盯着大言不惭的神父，右手深深地插入西装上衣的口袋里，而在薄薄的布料之下，一个又冷又硬的东西正贴着天草的肚脐眼上方——贴在肝脏的位置上。

甚至都不用低头，只凭着触感，天草就知道，那是一把上了膛的左轮手枪。在这么近的距离上，只要迦尔纳扣在扳机上的手指稍稍抖动一下，天草四郎时贞就会即刻暴毙，而且死相极惨，开膛破肚，血溅三尺。

就在这时，姗姗来迟的专员终于切换了行人的交通灯。人群开始行走、移动，仿佛在他们身边形成了河流，而他们则是河流中那块不可动摇的顽石。大家都有自己的事要忙，没有人发现，也没有人在乎这里正在发生什么，纽约城就是这样的地方。然而，在如此巨大的危机之中，天草却没有流露出一丝一毫的惧色——恰恰相反，他露出一个微笑。

“想开枪吗？”温柔的低声询问，“……这里可是布鲁克林的大街上，人人都会听到的。”

“……”仍旧没有回答，迦尔纳全身的肌肉都陷入完全的静止，仿佛在巨大的冲动中极尽全力地克制自己，仿佛无声地宣告：我不在乎。

“可是，杀了我又有什么用呢？”神父完全不为他的气势所压迫，继续慢条斯理地说，“事情不是我做的，流言也不是我散布的……我只是把一些情况，如实地告诉你而已。”

“……”一蓝一红的异瞳微微眯起，气势慑人，放在这位漂亮的青年身上，让他顿时拥有了一种整个人都化为凶刀名器的疯狂气概。这就是“梵斯谢尔那”的本性吗？多么凶暴，多么美丽，多么危险，多么明艳动人——看来，他真的已经压抑了很久，说不定很快就会到极限，说不定很快就会爆发，说不定，说不定，只要轻轻在背后推一把——

然而，天草却轻巧地后退了一步。绷紧的弦突然松开了。

就像是某种主动让步的信号，随着这一退，天草那股磐石一般坚韧的气势突然之间减弱。这让他突然间变得人畜无害起来：“总有人说，苏利耶阁下的新宠物外强中干，简直就像一具行尸走肉……像个没有灵魂的漂亮人偶。……呵呵，照我看，他们简直是错得离谱——你这不是还精神得很吗，梵斯谢尔那？”

这个假名，让迦尔纳愣了一下。熟悉的五个音节回响落在耳中，似乎让他想起了什么很重要的事情——于是，顷刻之间，那股凛冽、阴郁、锋锐的气质也从他身上潮水般褪去，迦尔纳重新恢复成那个看起来有些迷糊、有些反应迟钝的无害漂亮青年。他仍旧一言不发，只是收起口袋里的枪，神色复杂地看了天草一眼，便转身迈步，不动声色地融入了过街的人流。

“等一下。”

天草提高了的声音突然叫住了他。还想怎么样？迦尔纳疑惑地回头。于是，几小时里的第二次，一个黑乎乎的东西朝他脸上飞了过来；而迦尔纳也照样条件反射地将它抓在手里。那是天草刚刚一直拿在手里的黑色雨伞，把手上甚至还留着一点人体的余温。

“你会需要这个的！”天草心满意足地笑着大喊。说完，在雷区蹦完了迪的无良情报贩子转过身，朝着和他相反的方向离开，很快便绕过街角，消失在摩肩接踵的行人之中。

十分钟后，天边突然飞来了一大片乌云，细密的雨滴随之坠落下来。迦尔纳顺手撑起那把黑色的伞，终于抵达了目的地。

时间是十二点三十五分。都是突然跑来捣乱的天草和偷懒的交通灯的错，害得他迟到了半个多小时。

……不过，迦尔纳也不能否认，他还是得谢谢这把及时的伞就是了。

虽然已经来了纽约城有半年时间，可迦尔纳依然对这附近一带感到陌生。他依稀知道这个街区有不少高档餐厅，而“野牛”酒吧大概在其中收费最便宜的一档，它之所以小有名气，靠的不是食物或者收费，而是那个显眼的招牌：一只悬挂在墙上的青铜色北美野牛。果不其然，迦尔纳远远地就望见了它，即便在乌云中，野牛壮硕的四肢也一如既往地引人瞩目，而在那招牌之下，正如苏利耶阁下所说，也果然有一个戴着高礼帽、拿着长手杖的男人。他靠在墙边，低着脑袋，把整张脸都埋藏在帽檐的阴影中。

这也太不方便了。天下着雨，能见度本来就不佳，看不清这人的装束和面容；不知道对方的姓名，又让迦尔纳无法直接呼喊出声、确认身份。最终，他不得不走到了一个很近的距离，直到这时，对方才终于迟钝地对着他抬起头。四目相对的那个瞬间，迦尔纳立刻就僵在了原地。

——黑色的瞳孔，微卷的短发，英俊的面容，笔挺的礼服。阿周那。又是阿周那。胸前别着一束紫色风信子等待着他的到来的，不是别人，竟然是阿周那。

想也不想，迦尔纳转身就走。然而已经太迟了，阿周那眼疾手快地伸出长手杖，将弯曲的金属把手勾在迦尔纳的小臂上。他的雨伞因此跌落在地，而他的动作也被制止了。

错失了逃跑的良机，迦尔纳瞪大眼睛望向阿周那，然而又在接触到他的目光时，如被火烫了一般避开。他听见阿周那轻轻叹了口气，开口便如一位许久不见的老友般温柔而亲昵。

“你可算是来了，我都要饿死了。”他提出一个几乎无法拒绝的邀请，“不想一起吃个午饭吗？”

迦尔纳艰难地吞了一口口水：“多谢好意……我还不饿。”

然而，他的身体却恰好在此时背叛了他。空空如也的胃发出一声巨大的噪音，即便在这个距离、这种嘈杂的背景下，两个人都听得清清楚楚。

“……”

“……唔。”

阿周那心下了然地轻哼了一声，迦尔纳感觉无地自容，耳根有些发热。

最终，是黑皮肤的青年叹了口气：“只是一顿饭而已，不会怎么样的。”他停顿了一下，“就算你不愿意卖我一个面子，也理应卖教父一个面子，不是吗？”

白发青年飞快地瞪了他一眼，眼神活像是大白天见鬼了一样。说来有趣，这个人素来面瘫，很少把心里所想写在脸上，此时竟露出这种表情，他的内心一定已经相当动摇。好在，苏利耶的名号就如尚方宝剑，对迦尔纳而言，比魔法还要奏效。他低下头，轻轻挣开束缚他行动的手杖，不情不愿地说了句“我明白了”，声音细如蚊蚋，但总之，他已不再挣扎，不再试图逃离现场，态度也不再是一味的拒绝。

于是，阿周那不动声色地松了口气，只是脸上还保持着旁若无人的镇定神情。

目前为止，他的第一步计划总算是成功了。

如果他们不是一同坐在高档餐厅里最好的位置上，你大概会以为迦尔纳是被阿周那绑架过来的人质。情况非常地古怪。明明只要稍稍抬起头，视线就能越过无数低矮的房檐，直勾勾地望见牙买加湾的海面，坐在桌边的两个人却似乎都对美景提不起兴趣来。

天气不佳只是一方面原因，这两个人之间如同凝固了一般的尴尬气氛，则是另一个原因。

迦尔纳低着脑袋不肯看阿周那，他一只手放在桌上，一只手搭在自己的大腿边，修长的手指反复绞起又松开，姿态就宛如等待上刑般僵硬。阿周那则对同伴表露无遗的不适视若无睹，他和服务生简单地交谈了几句，后者点头离开，而他转身回头，只是安静地看着迦尔纳，一言不发。

餐厅里的顾客并不多，中午时分，还不是用餐的最高峰时期。据说，选择这里用餐的男士大多都是为了取悦他们追求的对象，可现在不要说营造什么浪漫氛围，如坐针毡的迦尔纳没有夺门而逃就已经很给面子了。这并不能怪他——任是谁经历了那样惨烈的分手，一定都无法释怀。看样子，假若迦尔纳不想说话，那么阿周那也不介意陪他一起保持沉默。

他们就这样相视无言地坐了二十多分钟，反而是食物率先呈上了桌，一道接着一道，完全不顾西式高级餐厅那些矫揉造作的礼仪。然而，这种做法却卓有成效：很快，饥肠辘辘的迦尔纳便被食物吸引了注意力。这些东西不知为何，与其说是高档西餐，不如说更像一般家庭里的家常菜，而且，竟然还都是些他喜欢吃的菜色。

烤牛肉、番茄意面、土豆沙拉、豌豆浓汤……迦尔纳的肚子又抗议了一声，红和蓝色的异瞳放出渴望的光芒。见他铜墙铁壁般的防备似乎终于放下了那么一点点，阿周那轻声说：“既然来了，我就推荐一下他家的定制菜谱……不过，废话少说，现在还是先开始吃，如何？如果冷掉的话，就太浪费了。”

迦尔纳拘谨地看了他一眼，但饥饿还是率先举起了白旗，他妥协了。白发青年拿起刀叉，开始默不作声地吃起午饭来。

与此同时，那位早前宣称自己“都要饿死了”的人却一点也不着急。他喝了一口苏打水，象征性地吃了几口沙拉，向着埋头只顾猛吃的迦尔纳单方面地解释起自己的状况来。

“我来到美国已经有好几个月了。到目前为止，一切都还算顺利。”

“来到纽约之前，我一直都在新泽西，住在外祖父的家里……因为现在我是他唯一的继承人，他坚持事情必须如此安排。

“我接受了，毕竟财产仍然是他的，我当然要听他的命令。外祖父刚刚白发人送黑发人，现在还不得不把庞大的家产拱手送给外人，任何过激反应都是可以理解的。但是，相处一段时间之后，我发现那位老人实在是太神经质了。我们从没见过面，我甚至不是个美国人，可他却什么也不在乎，一个劲把事情变得越来越糟。

“所以，我向他提出请求，说我想要离开。出乎我的意料，他竟然同意了；也许他也受不了我了。

“然而，这份同意是有条件的：如果真的想要继承这份财产，我必须接受某个外祖父亲自指定团体的贴身保护，直到他去世，遗嘱生效为止——否则，一切免谈。

“我想，除了想要保障我的人身安全之外，他另外的用意，应该是想监视我，或者考验我吧……毕竟，我的外祖父对正直、诚实和善良这些宗教性的品格，有着近乎洁癖的执念。在他心目中，我去世的舅舅和表哥就宛如从圣经里走下来的圣人一般……只是，竟然会找到黑手党头上，这也未免太讽刺了。

“无论如何，这就是眼下的现状。所以，从今天开始，我们要叨扰你一段时间了。很高兴认识你——格拉哈加集团的‘梵斯谢尔那’。”

阿周那的声音，还是和迦尔纳记忆中一样——清冽、年轻、温和。只是，他的语气中、他的神情中似乎增加了一些更加微妙的东西。不知是什么改变了他，让现在的他变得沉稳、坚韧，不再像个孩子，而是一个可靠的男人。

那个曾经被困在英国乡下、满腔激情、苦恼不堪、莽莽撞撞、会热烈地爱、会激烈地恨的年轻人，已经长大了。

等到这一番长篇大论结束时，迦尔纳已经基本干空了眼前所有的盘子。填饱肚子之后，白发青年看起来平静了不少，擦干净嘴巴之后，他甚至对阿周那点了点头：“我明白了。”

阿周那挑起一边眉毛：“哦，你明白什么了？”

迦尔纳冷静地回答：“我这就去和阁下商量换人的事情。”

说完，他起身就欲离开，却再次被那根万恶的长手杖勾了回来。

原来刚刚说的话，这人一个字也没听进去。这倒是在意料之中。阿周那摇摇头。

“去也没用。阁下还是会把你原封不动地派回来。”他胸有成竹地断言。

迦尔纳再度挣脱手杖，看起来有些气恼：“你到底想怎么样？”

“我没有和外祖父讲条件的立场，当然是乖乖接受保护和监视了。”

“那我帮你去找别人，一定还有别人能做，而且做得比我更好。为什么非得是我？”迦尔纳固执地说，又别过脸去，瞪着桌角，“……你不是说你再也不想看到我的脸了吗？”

“我不是……”竟然在这时旧事重提，阿周那陷入微妙的沉默，似乎在谨慎地思考该如何措辞。他并没有沉默很久，“……我改变想法了。”

“如果你费这么多功夫，只是想要我为过去的事情道歉的话……”

“没有，不需要。”阿周那迅速打断他的话，“过去的事情已经全都过去了——我不想要什么道歉，你也不用为任何事道歉。”

迦尔纳犹疑地看了他一眼：“那你到底想从我这里得到什么？”

阿周那闭起眼睛，深吸一口气：“很简单……我只是想要你留在我身边而已。”

这个要求，在某种意义上已经等同于含蓄的告白，让白发青年陷入短暂的沉默。然而这并不是说两句甜言蜜语就能解决的事态，温柔的和风细雨无法跨越严冬滋润任何东西，迦尔纳的心和感情都早已对阿周那关闭了大门。他给出的回答，依旧是拒绝。

“……不行，我做不到。”

再一次，迦尔纳试图起身离开，而这一次，阿周那伸手按住了他的手腕。

“我就那么可怕吗？——你甚至都不愿意看我一眼。”

终于，始终端庄得体的声音里出现了一丝若有似无的裂痕，有些可怜、有些急切、有些祈求，仿佛一瞬间将他们拉回四年之前。那时，只要阿周那拿出这种态度，身为年长恋人的迦尔纳就难以招架，几乎有求必应。

可现在，事情已经完全变了，他们再也不是那时的他们，他们再也不可能回到过去。

迦尔纳深吸一口气，仍旧只是不断摇头，以表拒绝。内心的高墙垮塌又被强行筑起，稍有不慎，就又会死灰复燃；稍有不慎，就又会丢盔弃甲。一次奋不顾身的爱情带来的痛苦折磨了他四年，那些不甘离去的阴影至今还在回响，他再也承受不起了。

“我们本来就不该再有任何交集，甚至不该再继续见面……你为什么还在这里？一切早就该结束了。”

而阿周那不依不饶地反问：“为什么该结束？”

——因为我们其实是拥有一半血缘的兄弟，我们的关系违背人伦，这种不正常的思念本就不应该存在。

残忍的话语几乎已经到了嘴边，可迦尔纳却说不出口。时至今日，他还是做不到，只要名为真相的武器可能会伤害阿周那，他就做不到。于是，迦尔纳只能咬紧牙关，以完全的沉默回答提问。

面对这非暴力不合作的态度，阿周那眯起眼睛，凝视他偏过去的侧脸。他温柔而坚定地说：“那么，你的主张就不能成立——没有结束，什么都没有结束。我和你之间，还远远没有结束。”

听到这里，迦尔纳的忍耐终于到了极限。他有些粗暴地挣脱了阿周那的手，不顾自己制造出的噪音引起了餐厅里其他客人的瞩目，转身离开。有那么一瞬间，他害怕阿周那会第三次试图阻止他，又或者像刚刚过去的那个新年夜拍卖会那般，大声呼唤他“迦尔纳”。然而，他所担心的一切都没有发生。

迦尔纳就这么顺利地离开，连伞都没带，仓促惶恐，仿佛一位因恐惧而落跑的新娘。

雨仍旧在下，阿周那并没有追上来。


	5. Chapter 5

一切都不再重要了，恐慌发作之中，迦尔纳就连恶劣的天气都顾不上，闷着脑袋逃回社交俱乐部。因为忘了把伞带上，他不幸淋了一路的雨，但也多亏了这些雨水，赶到目的地时，他的头脑已经冷静了不少。白色的发丝软塌塌地贴在颊边，西装外套几乎完全湿透了，可他没有心思去想这些事——天色在时间和阴雨的双重影响下，已经渐渐变得越来越暗，往来的车辆行人、布鲁克林密集的楼房都蒙着一层忧愁的灰，一如他此刻的心情。

站在一楼入口处，看着整栋楼上下黑乎乎的窗户，迦尔纳开始在内心质疑自己的决定：我在做什么？——推辞早前接受的任务，这种出尔反尔的行为完全就是软弱的表现。真要是这么做了，阁下会怎么看待我？——说到底，就连阁下是否还在这里我都不能确定。我究竟为什么要回到这里来？

虽说如此，现在的迦尔纳也是骑虎难下，回去是不可能掉头回去的，他只能硬着头皮打开大门，朝着三楼，教父的办公室进发。短短的一路上，迦尔纳发现，所有的门竟然都没有上锁，这或许意味着苏利耶阁下真的还在这里。他在某些方面多少放心了些，却又在另一层意义上愈发地感到揪心。

办公室的门同样没锁，指尖轻轻一碰，便吱呀一声滑开。灯是关着的，暖气也没开，屋子里半黑不黑，迦尔纳探头进去，借着昏暗的光线看清了里面的情况。一瞬间，那些与自己有关的烦恼全都烟消云散。

他的猜测并没有错，苏利耶确实还在，他坐在那张宽大的书桌后，舒服地靠在皮椅中。然而，情况却有些奇怪。明明天还尚冷，苏利耶却几乎脱掉了所有可以御寒的上衣，上半身只剩下一件白色的衬衫，袖口卷到手肘，西装裤的背带松松垮垮地落在肩头。

更加奇怪的是，明明迦尔纳发出的动静这么明显，苏利耶却还是像根本没听到一样，毫无反应。

是睡着了吗？——白发青年皱起眉头，蹑手蹑脚地走进房间，一步步靠近。

苏利耶的姿态非常放松，金色的脑袋偏到一边，无精打采地耷拉下去，右手颀长的手指随意地点在额头与眉间。即便突然的来访者已经走得很近了，他也没有恢复意识。好在，迦尔纳已经可以清楚地看到他的胸口正在随着呼吸浅浅地起伏，他默默地松了口气，眉头舒展开来。

已经可以确信了，阁下真的只是睡着了而已。

低下头，摸摸心口，迦尔纳在心底嘲笑了一声自己的多疑，然而紧接着，他便发现了异状：苏利耶的书桌上，放着一个纸质小袋子，几颗乳白色的药片从中漏出来。最可疑的是，无论是袋子上，还是药丸上，都没有写明药物的名称。

迦尔纳用两根手指捡起一颗药片，疑惑地观察着。在这个年代，现代医学还如初生婴儿，市面上的药物千奇百怪，各个都号称包治百病、强身健体。其中的大多数不是无害且无用的安慰剂，就是无用且有害的骗人玩意儿。但是，迦尔纳却很确信手中的药片不是那么简单的东西——假如是的话，它早就把自己的名字印得满天下都是了。

当然，眼下，仅凭简单的观察，他也不可能从它平平无奇的外表上看出任何猫腻。就在心中疑惑越变越强时，睡在椅子里的苏利耶突然发出一声模糊的咕哝，醒了过来。

迦尔纳惊了一下，下意识地将手里的药片藏进衣兜里，单膝跪在苏利耶身前。若是在平常，这点鬼鬼祟祟的小动作一定立刻就会被发现，可现在，格拉哈加集团的教父却好像没有完全清醒过来。他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔上如同蒙了一层水光，右手的手指仍然点在太阳穴上，一贯打理得整整齐齐的金发因为睡姿而变得凌乱，纤细的发丝垂落到白皙的颈间——这一切不庄重的细节反而愈发凸显出他天生的、岁月也无法侵扰的出众姿容，为总是高高在上的教父平白地增添了些风情万种的美感。

虽然不愿承认，可此时，天草四郎时贞的低语还是突兀地在迦尔纳脑中回响起来。

“ _混乱的私生活，久治不愈的药物滥用——势单力孤，可唯独只有外貌与个人魅力十分出彩，这样一个人，当然会使出浑身解数，把每一分资产都利用到极限——_ ”

“……迦尔纳？……怎么了，这副样子？”

白发青年打了个激灵，猛地从胡思乱想中回过神来。苏利耶似乎终于认出了眼前站着的人是谁，可他甚至连自己定下、自己刚刚强调过的规矩都忘了，没有称呼他为梵斯，反而叫了他的本名。迦尔纳看着他这副明显不正常的样子，心中十分煎熬。

“苏利耶……阁下。”他犹豫地问，“您还好吗？需要我帮忙叫个医生过来吗？”

“嗯？嗯……”苏利耶懒懒地哼了一声，“我很好……我没事。别叫什么劳什子医生。”

——真的没问题吗？你明明连话都要说不清楚了啊！

迦尔纳默默地咬紧牙关：“阁下，您这是怎么了？……发生了什么事？”

更加直白的提问也没能让苏利耶打起精神。他摆摆手，随意而冷淡地回答：“这是我自己的事，和你没有关系。”而后，他揉了揉眉心，睁开迷离的蓝色眼睛看向迦尔纳，“所以说……你怎么突然回来了？出什么问题了吗？”

这时，迦尔纳才想起自己专程回来一趟的目的。他张了张嘴，又悻悻地闭上。苏利耶的状况明显不好，现在不是向他倾诉个人烦恼的时候。他站起身，后退一步，深吸一口气：“不，没有问题……阁下，请您好好休息吧，我自己可以解决。”

说着，白发的青年意图离开，然而，苏利耶却坐直了身体，稍稍提高了点声音，继续呼唤他的名字。

“迦尔纳。”

迦尔纳停下了脚步，转过身，苏利耶正抬着头看着他，微微皱起的眉间写满担忧。

“说吧，没事的。”他轻声劝说，“不管发生了任何事都可以告诉我——我就在这里。”

他还在叫这个名字，这是还没有完全清醒吧。可是，即便不清醒，苏利耶的语气里也充满关切。那是一种非常奇妙的情绪，仿佛温暖的阳光照在身上一般，来自长辈的关心。打从生下来起就没有家人的迦尔纳从未体会过这种感觉，就像——就像是真正的父亲一样。

好似某种本能，几乎立刻，迦尔纳就产生了一种冲动，又或者说，只是一种错觉：在这个人面前，他有任性的自由；在这个人面前，他可以把所有心头的忧思和包袱统统放下来，可以把所有的心事与想法都和盘托出。

“……迦尔纳。”

又是一声呼唤，满怀温柔，没有丝毫不耐烦。迦尔纳垂下脑袋。苏利耶阁下不是他的父亲，而是他的顶头上司。但是，哪怕只是错觉也好……他缴械投降。

“是关于那个保镖的任务，”他低声问道，“我想问问您……这是怎么一回事。”

“哦？这件事啊……没办法，那位乖僻的老人愿意合作的条件就是这个。居然要黑手党来干保镖的工作，确实是叫人不知道他脑子里在想什么，不过，我们也不是做不到。所以——”

迦尔纳粗暴地打断了他的话：“不，阁下，我想问的是——为什么必须由我来？为什么必须是我？”

这孩子还是第一次在他面前表现得这么失礼。苏利耶愣了一下，很快便反应了过来：“哦。这么说来，你应该已经和阿周那见过面了。”他盯着自己的手指，沉吟片刻，“至于为什么是你……那是因为，阿周那本人就是这么要求的。”他直视着迦尔纳的眼睛，“他指名要你……说除了你之外，不会接受任何人的安排。”

果然如此。

像是突然失去了力气一般，迦尔纳一屁股坐在沙发里，捂住自己的面容。他并没有崩溃，也并没有哭泣，只是对这个意料之中的答案感到无言以对。难怪阿周那说，苏利耶会把他原封不动地派回去，因为这个手握着筹码的男人，本来就没有给他选择权。

看着他的反应，苏利耶摸着下巴，若有所思地地“唔”了一声，他似乎明白了什么，开口问道：“如果你不想回答，就点头，或者摇头——孩子，你是恨他吗？”

迦尔纳摇了摇头。

“那么，你是害怕他吗？”

迦尔纳仍旧摇头。

“讨厌他吗？生他的气吗？不想看到他吗？”

迦尔纳想了想，还是摇了摇头。

苏利耶陷入沉默，脸色渐渐变冷。几秒后，他继续问：“他是伤害过你吗？”

“不。”迦尔纳猛地抬头，矢口否认，“不，不是那样……事情很复杂。”说着，迦尔纳又低下头，盯着自己的手掌，本就不善言辞的他搜肠刮肚地寻找着合适的说法，“正确说来，应该是我伤害过他……所以，我不知道自己该怎么面对他。”

听上去确实有不少隐情，于是，苏利耶闭嘴聆听。迦尔纳将脸埋回到手掌中。

“他……阿周那曾经非常真挚地相信过我，但是……我还给他的，只有隐瞒，欺骗和伤害。

“我不会为自己辩解，这确实是我的过错，是我把事情……搞砸了。过去的业障并不可怕，死也不可怕；如果想要我的命，尽管来拿就是了。可是，这样的阿周那却让我非常不安，让我……不知道该怎么办好。他到底想要什么，又想要我怎么样？我不明白——我越来越不明白了。”

不是求救，仅仅是倾诉，迦尔纳并不想拿自己那些令人困扰的过往去烦苏利耶。他有些语无伦次，充满困惑与迷茫的语尾消失在逐渐变大的雨声中。身为倾听者的苏利耶安静地听到了最后一个字，他低着头，嘴唇抵在手边，不知道在想些什么。教父看起来仍旧不算清醒，想来是药效还没有完全过去，然而迦尔纳却莫名地确信，这个人已经把每一个词都认真听了进去。

他们就这样相对无言半晌，直到年长的男人率先打破沉默：“是吗？真的是这样吗？”他歪过脑袋，抬起蓝色的眼睛，好奇而探究地看着迦尔纳，“如果是这样，那不是很奇怪吗？……照你说的内容来看，迦尔纳是万恶之源，而阿周那是受害者——可为什么迫不及待地试图挽回的是他，而伤心欲绝想要逃走的却是你呢？”

迦尔纳愣了一下，一个意想不到的用词触动了他的神经：“挽……回？”

“怎么，你从没想过这个可能性吗？……真是个傻孩子。”苏利耶和善地笑起来，从抽屉里掏出一根香烟，用火柴点燃，重新靠回椅背；蓝色的视线转而盯着天花板，薄唇之间吐出一口白色的烟雾。

“不过，你这个样子……让我想起以前的自己。”

“以前的……阁下您吗？”

“是啊……曾经的我，还有他。”苏利耶闭起双眼，露出一个缥缈的微笑，“曾有一个人对我说过，总有一天会带我去他的家乡，佛罗里达。那里不像纽约，天总是灰的，雨也是冷的，到处都是肮脏的泥和惨白的人……佛罗里达很美。他说，他想带我去看棕榈和沙滩——阳光，白色的浪花，还有一望无尽的海岸。

“但是，那个年轻的我不比今日。那时我一无所有，脑袋空空……绝望，愤怒，痛苦。脑子里整天想的不是如何去伤害别人，就是如何能麻痹自己。

“于是最终，那个人对我失望透顶。他选择离我而去，我彻底成了孤家寡人。于是我也明白了，其实我永远也不可能跟他走，永远也看不到什么阳光海岸。我的归宿，我的死地，只有这里，只能是这里。”

苏利耶自嘲地笑了一声，闭起双眼，深吸了一口气，嘴角仍挂着一抹做梦般的微笑。如果不是叙说的内容这样惨烈而令人痛心，你几乎会以为他在描述自己昨晚做的美梦。假若阁下处于更清醒、更有自制力的状态，这些话，这些埋葬在尘堆里的过往，是断然不会说给他这样的年轻人听的。意识到这个事实，迦尔纳抬起头来。

“那个人……是什么人？”他问。

“什么人也不是——到最后，我们什么也不是，只能彼此遗忘。”他依旧揉捏着眉心，语调骤然变冷，“我想，我到底还是太软弱了，没有彻底放下一切的气魄……所以，时至今日，无论纽约有多冷，我都不愿再去南国。”

“为什么？”

苏利耶想了一下，漠然地歪过脑袋：“也许我只是害怕吧——害怕那里，真的有他描述的那么美。”

再一次，迦尔纳无言以对，他只能再次低下头，用沉默回答这份已然风干成灰的往事。

如今已是教父的男人并不为此所扰，又或许，痛苦被咀嚼了太多次之后，也会失去痛苦应有的风味。他将话题从自己身上拉走，继续说道：“所以我才想告诉你，我的孩子——你不要走我的老路，因为你同我是不一样的。你们过去发生了什么，为何会如此，这些事我都不想追究。但是时至今日，这世上仍然有一个想要相信你的人……那么无论如何，我都希望你至少可以试一试。”

“……试什么？”

“试着也去相信他。”苏利耶看着他的眼神柔和下来，“而不要像我一样，只能在这里回忆往事。”

“……”

然而，迦尔纳并不答应，别过脑袋，仍旧只是沉默。这一次，他的沉默诉说着抗拒。

过了好几分钟之后，苏利耶叹了口气，无奈地做出了让步：“好吧，既然你这么不愿意，那我也不能一直逼你。就想个折衷的办法吧。”他一边思考，一边用指节敲打桌面，“我们不能对苏罗言而无信……但也没有必要对他言听计从。阿周那的保镖任务，只持续到我们能够甩掉苏罗、自己单干为止，你看如何？”

迦尔纳抬起头：“那大概是多久？”

“至少三个月，至多半年——我向你保证。”

无论在何种情况下，你都永远可以相信教父的保证。苏利耶正是因为言而有信、言出必行才能得到如今的地位。听到他的话，迦尔纳轻轻地叹了口气。虽然仍有些顾虑，可他非常清楚自己得到了纵容：教父的让步，这已经足够被称为特权——无论如何，他都应该点到为止，不能再贪得无厌。

“……我明白了，苏利耶阁下。”迦尔纳抬头挺胸，双手背在身后，毕恭毕敬地回答道。

见他选择服从，苏利耶笑了起来，以极低而极其亲昵的语调轻声赞扬他“好孩子”。现在，教父看起来终于清醒多了，金发的男人揉着太阳穴说道：“那么，梵斯……能不能麻烦你帮我打个电话，把沙尼叫来？”

等沙尼赶到，而迦尔纳离开社交俱乐部，本就乌云密布的天已经快要完全黑了。中午，他唐突地把阿周那一个人扔在高档餐厅里，于是现在，即便已经不准备再拒绝，他也不知道自己该上哪去找他。思来想去，好像只有先回家，等第二天再找门路联络阿周那——至少，迦尔纳本来是这么计划的。

他必须承认，自己确实是有“能拖一会儿是一会儿”的自暴自弃想法掺在其中。只可惜，事情的发展，还是再一次超乎了他的预料。

来到自己所居住的公寓楼道，迦尔纳再一次发现，又有一个熟悉的身影正在等自己（这已经是第几次了？）。阿周那依旧是中午时的那身打扮，此刻，他不顾墙灰可能蹭脏他漂亮考究的衣服，靠在门边墙上，皱着眉头，不知在思考着什么。他的身旁靠着一把湿漉漉的雨伞，脚边则零星散落着几个烟头，毋庸置疑，都是由他本人制造的。这让迦尔纳感到有些惊讶：在他的印象中，阿周那因为洁癖的缘故，并不是个会吸烟的人。

由远及近的脚步声吸引了阿周那的注意力，看到迦尔纳，他的眉头迅速舒展开来。黑发黑肤的青年站直身体，脸上写满谨慎、紧张、严肃，甚至还有一丝怯懦。迦尔纳注意到，夸张的高礼帽和长手杖都已经不见踪影了。

“晚上好。”他打招呼道。

“阿周那……你为什么会在这里？”他不理会这份礼貌，开门见山地问。

大概是早就预料到了这个问题，他回答得理直气壮：“因为你走的时候忘了带伞，我得把它还给你。”

迦尔纳想起来了：原来如此，就是那把天草不由分说扔过来的伞。他点点头，不去思考阿周那为何会知道他住在哪里这个问题：“有劳了，谢谢你。”

得到了一个平常而肯定的回复，阿周那看起来有点意外，但如释重负。他也点了点头，用手势示意自己这就离开。这本是理所当然的发展，然而下一刻，年轻人便让迦尔纳大跌眼镜——阿周那直接打开了迦尔纳公寓的大门，像是回到自己家一样，十分自然地走了进去。

迦尔纳：“…………………………”

三步并作两步跟在他身后冲进家门，迦尔纳惊愕地发现，本来空空如也的小公寓，竟然已经变得连他这个主人都要认不出来了。

按照杀手的思考方式，迦尔纳到哪都只是过客，房屋不过是个遮风挡雨的地方。他习惯性只在家中留存最低限度的生活用品，毕竟越是寡淡，离开时就越是方便。然而现在，贫乏无味的公寓一夜之间大变样，不仅突然充满了生活气息，各种实用的道具和漂亮的装饰摆放得整整齐齐，布满灰尘的地面和台面还全部都打扫得一尘不染。一看便知，某个爱干净的人一定在这里兢兢业业地收拾了一下午。

他倒退出去，确认了门牌号，又重新走进来。站在起居室里的阿周那主动开口：“因为门没锁，我就直接让人把东西都搬进来了，希望你不要介意。”

抬起头来，迦尔纳在门口突然多出的衣帽架上发现了阿周那的高礼帽和长手杖。没错，这样说起来，早上出门时，因为要迟到了，他确实没顾得上锁门。但因为考虑到自己家根本没东西可偷，迦尔纳并没有在意这件事，没想到竟然会被阿周那钻空子。信息量一下过大，迦尔纳有些不知所措，他瞠目结舌地问：“等一下，阿周那——阿周那，等一下。你该不会想告诉我……”

阿周那双手插兜，一脸坦然：“我没告诉你吗？从今天开始，我会跟你住在一起。……如果说‘我们将会成为室友’，会更方便理解一些吗？”

确实简单易懂，然而毫无必要。迦尔纳瞪着他：“以你的财力和家境，自己在纽约找个住处应该不困难吧？”

“的确不难，可你不是恰好有两间卧室吗？”阿周那一边朝着浴室走去，一边流畅地反驳，“你的任务是保护我，以及监视我，既然如此，这不就是最方便，最有效率的选择吗？”

这是诡辩，然而句句实话，也自成一套逻辑。本就动摇的迦尔纳被他说得完全陷入了混乱。

“嗯……嗯？原来如此……原来如此。好像也有一番道理……可是，你是怎么知道我有两间卧室的——”

话没能说完，一个模糊的影子就朝着迦尔纳的脸飞了过来。仅仅只算今天之内，这都已经是第三次了。或许是因为脑子里正一团乱麻，这次，迦尔纳终于没能躲开。他猝不及防就被一条崭新的浴巾盖了一脸。

意识到自己的提问完全没有被听进去，他尴尬地抬着一只手，陷入沉默。阿周那从浴室里探出头：“中午的时候跑得那么急，淋了不少雨吧？浴室我已经帮你暖好了，快来冲澡。”

这语气有些似曾相识，但迦尔纳没能想起这股即视感究竟来自何方，因为阿周那已经走了出来，半强迫性地把他往浴室里推。两个人的位置互换了，迦尔纳被推进去，而阿周那退了出来，随后，浴室门在他们之间砰地一声关闭。

……都是些什么乱七八糟的！

好不容易只剩他一个人了，迦尔纳一把扯下脑袋上的浴巾，直到这时，他才感觉有些郁闷，以及，有些恼怒。然而，想想苏利耶阁下对他说过的话——这都不是什么大事，横竖他只需要忍过这半年而已。迦尔纳深呼吸一口气，让自己的情绪平复下来。

就在这时，他听到了一阵奇怪的声音。迦尔纳抬起头，他意识到，这是阿周那的声音，阿周那在笑——低沉而轻快，从胸腔而起，发自内心的一阵阵轻笑声。

迦尔纳放下手，想也不想便开口问：“你好像很开心的样子……是发生了什么好事吗？”

阿周那清了清嗓子，似乎没意识到自己真的笑了出来：“有那么明显吗？啊，不好意思，我只是突然之间……对生活充满了希望，仅此而已。”

真是模棱两可、让人捉摸不透的表达方式。几小时前苏利耶对他说过的另外一句话又突然闯入迦尔纳脑中，他再一次想也不想，毫不犹豫地提问：“阿周那，你是真的，想要‘挽回’什么吗？”

像施魔法一样，门后的动静立即静止了，一时间，仿佛不止所有活物，连空气的流动都消失了一般，一片死寂。他们都知道，这个问题是迟早要被问出来、迟早要面对的，只是，或许阿周那也没有想到，这个人竟然会如此不按常理出牌，在轻松的时刻里突然破坏气氛。

不过，迦尔纳向来就是这样的人。

等待了仿佛几小时般的数分钟后，阿周那叹了口气。快乐的笑声消失了，年轻的侯爵的态度变得小心翼翼起来。

“如果我回答你……‘是的’呢？”

“那么，我必须告诉你，没有那个必要。”迦尔纳回答，“四年前你不是已经说过了吗？我不是你的恋人，我只是个骗子，小偷，还有——”

“不。”阿周那猛地倒吸一口冷气，打断了他，“不，不——别说了。”

清冽的声音里有什么东西骤然破碎了，那个冷静优雅、游刃有余的男人仿佛突然变回了四年前莽撞年轻的自己，这音调让他听起来几乎如同要哭出来一般。迦尔纳一时无言，阿周那继续恳求：“求求你……别说了。”

为什么他要这么说？白发青年低着头，不解地想着。这不都是他自己曾经说过的话吗？

然而，既然阿周那都这么说了，迦尔纳也不会让他为难。他思考了一下：“总之，我只是想说，在那之后，我想了很久……然后我明白了，其实那天你说得一点都没错。”他垂下眼睑，停顿了一下，“你没有什么需要挽回的东西，因为打从一开始，就是我在骗你。我不是你以为的那个人……所以，那些承诺，都是无效的。”

“不，不……不要这么说。”仿佛是被人捅了一刀一般，阿周那的呼吸变得紊乱，说话也愈发语无伦次起来，“那不是真的，我不是，那天的我是……我是……”

迦尔纳还没有说什么，他自己先说不下去了。薄薄的门板后传来粗重的喘息，其间还夹带着一点吸气的鼻音。阿周那似乎顺了很久的气才缓过来，他颤抖着深呼吸了几下，再次开口时，已经大致恢复了正常。

“好吧，就照你说的……就当我们从来也不是恋人好了。”

“……这本就是事实。”迦尔纳低声回答。

“嗯，好的。”阿周那并不反驳，只是顺着他的话说了下去，“既然是这样——既然我们从来不是恋人，只是萍水相逢的陌生人……那也就是说，现在，我可以当你的追求者，没错吧？”

这真是始料未及的一招。突然被他反将一军，迦尔纳愣住了。他傻乎乎地反问：“追求者……什么叫，追求者？”

阿周那不理睬这个问题，或许，他只是不想给他说话的机会：“那么就这么说定了。我是你的追求者，而你是我监视者——啊，这样不也挺好的吗？从现在开始，在各种意义上我的未来都已经被你掌握在手中了。”一声局促不安，带着点鼻音的笑声，“‘梵斯谢尔那’，你可要好好地、认真地负起责任啊。你要待在我身边，一刻不停地看着我，一举一动都不要放过……因为，假如你走神了，指不定什么时候，我就会做出一些危险的举动来呢。”

他到底想说什么？迦尔纳迟疑地问：“危险的举动……比如？”

“这个嘛……我也不知道。”阿周那狡黠地回答，“我猜，现在只能任君想象……时候到了，你自然就会明白了，不是吗？”

“……”对话的走向令人摸不着头脑，迦尔纳盯着门板，皱起眉头，而阿周那似乎认为，他们已经说得足够多了。短暂沉默之后，他低下声音，单方面向迦尔纳道了晚安，随后，属于阿周那的气息和脚步声便一同远去。浴室里真正只剩下了迦尔纳一个人。

四年不见，他的性格真的是变得越来越奇怪了。迦尔纳默默地想着。

一阵风从没关严的门缝里吹了进来，迦尔纳冷不丁打了个喷嚏，这才意识到，自己身上仍然穿着一套半干不干的衣服。也许，正如阿周那所说，他该去洗个澡了。

清洗身体的流程进行得很快，只大约20分钟之后，迦尔纳走出了浴室。如他所料，虽然灯火通明，可浴室门外已经谁也不在了。原本空置着的另一间卧室大门紧闭，只从门下透出一点微弱的灯光。厨房的吧台上放了一只马克杯，热气正从杯口袅袅升起。迦尔纳走过去，发现下面还压了一张纸条。

——“把这个喝了，可以安神，也可以保持身体温暖。流感季还没到，但如果生病的话也会很麻烦的。”

“……那个家伙。”

迦尔纳垂下眼睑。这个字迹，他非常熟悉，曾经，在夜晚的工作结束后，难得的闲暇时间里，迦尔纳也会像现在这样，于昏黄灯光下反复地阅读它。因为它，和它背后的那个人让他由衷地感到欢喜；那些遗留在洁白的纸张上的、天花乱坠的情话，险些把他的头脑完全冲昏，险些让他真的以为自己可以拥有一个不同的未来。

可是如今，一切都今非昔比，迦尔纳不知道该作何感想。

他沉默地拿起马克杯，凑近了仔细观察。一阵清香袭来，不愧是英国人，里面似乎是加了药草的红茶。热水应该是刚烧的，几朵娇小的玫瑰花骨朵漂浮在水面上，浸湿的花瓣透出娇嫩的艳红。

看看花的状态，水里应该没有下毒，这么想着，迦尔纳小心地啜饮一口。味道也没有什么奇怪之处。唇舌得到滋润之后，他才感觉自己着实是渴了，于是，他毫不客气地将杯中的茶一饮而尽，香气沁入心脾。

低下头，看着杯底剩下的、湿漉漉孤零零的玫瑰花，迦尔纳意识到，这种药草茶配方对他而言确实不是什么新闻。海伦娜曾经在闲聊时对他絮叨过的琐碎往事，突然在回忆的角落里响了起来。

——“我的丈夫，啊，现在应该叫亡夫了吧？总之，年轻时他也是个很会讨人欢心的家伙。……你知道吗？玫瑰花除了好看之外，还可以用来泡茶哦。这件事，还是他教给我的。……后来我才知道，他不过是想借此对我献殷勤罢了……小花招而已，不过，我很吃这套……谁说男人不懂浪漫？当他们真正沉浸在爱情中、全心只为追求他心上的姑娘时，他也是能变得非常体贴、非常耐心、非常有浪漫细胞的。……啊，我就是输给了这样的他。不管日后他变成了什么样……我想，我都没什么可羞耻的，不是吗？”——

醍醐灌顶一般，迦尔纳终于姗姗来迟地明白了，此前阿周那所说的“追求者”究竟是什么意思。他僵硬地举着空空如也的马克杯，哑口无言，从头到脚、浑身上下，迅速烧红成一片。

——追求者？追求者？？对一个男人？而且还是他这样贫乏无趣的男人？？

幸好，现在阿周那并不在这里，可是，他说不定什么时候就会从卧室里出来。迦尔纳也不知道自己在紧张什么，对他而言，这一天内发生了太多惊喜，太具有颠覆性，充实了各类新奇的人生体验。他手忙脚乱地放下空杯子，顶着一张熟龙虾一般红得能滴出血来的脸，飞快逃回自己的卧室，钻进被单之下，强行结束了自己的这一天。


	6. Chapter 6

大约三周之后，社交俱乐部。上午。

这次迟到的人是沙尼。

他倒是对此不以为意，只是保持着一贯的不羁态度、邋遢外表来到预定的聚会地点，社交俱乐部的三楼。打开大门，果不其然，应该与他以兄弟相称的两个人已经等在里面了。本来，按照通常情况，沙尼一定会遭到阎摩的白眼和训斥，但实际却并非如此。他那一板一眼的大哥阎摩眼下正横躺在沙发上，两条长腿伸得笔直，十指交握在肚子上，胸脯有规律地起伏着，鼻腔里发出微弱的呼噜声。

他在睡觉。阎摩居然在睡觉。这个性格严肃的男人居然在大白天睡觉。看来他昨晚必然又忙了个通宵。

沙尼愕然抬头，房间的另一端，三兄弟中年纪最小的迦尔纳，又或者说是梵斯，正端坐在一张椅子里，手指间夹着一本书，看得出神。白发青年一如既往，仍是那副没什么精神的样子，此刻，他一手点着下巴，眉头轻锁、眼睑低垂，全神贯注地翻过一页，甚至对沙尼的到来都毫无察觉。

这是个不错的恶作剧机会。沙尼嘴角浮起一丝坏笑。他快步走过去，几乎在迦尔纳抬起头的同时，一把从他手中抢过了这本书。

“在读什么呢，这么认真？”他兴致勃发地问，翻过封面，只见上面赫然一行艺术体大字：《莱薇尔夫人的园艺小百科》。

沙尼一时无语，迦尔纳放下手，叹了口气：“可以还给我了吗？”

一边说着，他一边伸手试图去拿。沙尼则抬手躲开，对他扬起眉毛：“这是在干什么啊，梵斯，一个黑手党看这些花花草草的玩意儿，传出去让别人怎么想？”

迦尔纳并没有感到冒犯，他不卑不亢地为自己辩解：“我只是最近刚好需要这方面的知识而已。”

“哦。”沙尼心知肚明地点点头，“你那男朋友最近又干什么了？”

“我已经告诉你一百遍了，沙尼。”迦尔纳严肃地回答，“我和阿周那只是因为任务需要而住在一起。我们没有在谈恋爱。”

“好好好，你说没有就没有。”沙尼给了他一个白眼，果断放弃了这方面的争论，“所以，到底是什么情况？”

“那是因为，阿周那以前经常拿些花束回来给我。”迦尔纳老老实实地解释，“花虽美丽，花期却总是很短，无法持久，而花束里的花更是些毫无意义的死植物。它们没有了自己的根茎，生路已绝，就算放在花瓶里也活不了多久，只会令人心痛。”他停顿一下，“我这么告诉了他，我很高兴他听进去了。最近，阿周那终于不再往家里拿花，改而带一些栽在花盆里的观赏植物回来。虽然新爱好值得赞赏，但久而久之家里已经摆得到处都是了。不管怎么说，花草也是生命，既然带回了家，就要负起责任好好照顾。”又停顿一下，“就是这样——现在可以把书还给我了吗？”

他越说越无奈，因为沙尼已经挪动到了补眠的阎摩身边，毫无敬意地一把将书扔在了阎摩的脑袋上。无辜受害的大哥发出一声丢人的尖叫，从睡梦中惊醒。

沙尼用他标志性的戏精口吻大喊：“怎么办啊，阎摩！”这语气简直宛如舞台上的哈姆雷特，“……我们的弟弟真的是个呆子！”

“我放你XX的XX！”

阎摩恼怒至极，伸手出就推搡沙尼的脑袋，嘴巴里含糊地骂着一些不堪入耳的话。在这出仿佛直直倒退回幼儿园的闹剧中，不知是谁将饱受蹂躏的园艺百科扔了出来，迦尔纳连忙从椅子里站起来，把书稳稳地接在手中。他对眼前究竟发生了何事完全一头雾水，还不知好歹地继续追问：“怎么了？我又弄错了什么吗？”

沙尼探出一个脑袋，兴高采烈地想说些什么，又呜哦一声被阎摩一把按了回去。就在他们闹个不休时，门突然打开了。苏利耶闪身进来，他看起来情绪并不怎么高昂，甚至有些疲惫，那双蓝眼睛疑惑地盯住三位教子。

“谁弄错什么了？”他问。

两个扭打在一起的大男人像得了信号一般立刻分开，苏利耶哼了一声，一副习以为常的样子关上门，看看阎摩，再看看沙尼。

“我很高兴你们兄弟感情这么好，不过都不是十几岁的孩子了，还是要注意一下影响。”他咕哝着，从外套内兜里掏出两个厚厚的信封，分别扔给阎摩和沙尼，“——来，接着这个。”

接住信封，两个人对视一眼，极有默契地一同拆开。迦尔纳只瞥见了一沓绿色的纸张，便迅速挪开了眼睛。很明显，这是他俩的报酬，粗略一估计，应该有1000美元左右。

这可不是一笔小钱。沙尼毫不避讳地数着钞票，顺带吹了个口哨；而阎摩不言不语，只是看了他一眼，将信封装好，塞进自己怀里。

苏利耶在自己的专属位置里坐定，摊开双手，抬起头看着他们：“如你们所见，先生们，这是属于你们应得的报酬：第一批上岸的私酒已经抵达目的地，完成了分销。货款到位，恭喜我们吧，我们成功了。”他露出一个浅浅的微笑，看向阎摩，“你做得很好，孩子，我很为你感到骄傲。”

阎摩脸色有些苍白，但父亲的喜悦仍然传达给了他。他露出一个有些不好意思的微笑，迦尔纳注意到他的耳朵似乎在发红。

苏利耶转向迦尔纳：“阎摩和沙尼都为这份成功付出了很多，但你，梵斯，你还是个新人，还没来得及向大家证明自己。所以，出于公平的目的，属于你的那份报酬我还不能给你，必须往后推迟。”

迦尔纳神色如常地点了点头。他并不在意钱的事情。然而，苏利耶看着他，沉吟了片刻，又继续说道：“不过，我倒是确实有点钱之外的东西可以给你。”

他招了招手，示意迦尔纳到他身边来，而迦尔纳也如此照做。他放下书，来到教父的办公桌前。随后，金发男人从长风衣中掏出一样东西，放在办公桌上：一个轻便的木制盒子，有成年男人的拳头大小。苏利耶点点头，于是，迦尔纳将盒子打开。里面工工整整地摆着一件武器：一只造型独特、天神之眼形状的金色指虎。

白发青年的脸亮了起来，他惊讶地瞪大了红蓝异瞳的眼睛，一时说不出话。苏利耶笑着说：“戴上试试？”

用不着提醒，迦尔纳已经迫不及待了。他将指虎从盒子里拿出来，戴在左手上，举在眼前，拳头握紧，又松开。指虎从中间分开，大小和他的手形十分契合，即便隔着一层黑色皮手套，也可以牢牢地攥在手上；特制合金硬度惊人，一分力量，十倍伤害。仅仅只是这样试试手感，迦尔纳就已经可以预感到，自己的对手将如何在这只指虎的威力下落得个皮开肉绽的下场。

“哇哦。”沙尼发出一声感叹，“这可比一千美元要酷多了。”

阎摩和苏利耶看起来都对他的说法非常不以为然。苏利耶继续说道：“也许吧。不过，我可不是为了让梵斯耍酷才送他这个礼物的。”

三个年轻人一并转过头来看着他。

“梵斯，我知道我已经给你指派了一个任务，但这个任务的繁重程度，确实无法和你的哥哥们相提并论。如果仅仅只负责这么一件事，也未免过于悠闲。我们格拉哈加集团不养闲人，我也不会偏袒于你。所以接下来，我要把一件重要的工作交给你，虽然可能会有点棘手，不过我相信你能处理得好的。”

苏利耶迎着他们的目光，一字一句地继续说道。

“我要你到街上去，和那几根出了名的硬骨头老麻烦讲讲道理。要知道，欠债还钱，天经地义，没有拖过了期限，还能在街上大摇大摆地走来走去的好事。要让他们深刻地明白这一点。”教父停顿了一下，露出一个意味深长的笑容，“当然，我们是文明人，不能过于粗暴。梵斯，下手的时候要知道轻重，死人可是没法还钱的。”

他已经把自己的意思表达得相当明确了。迦尔纳看看苏利耶，再看看手上的指虎，郑重地点点头：“我知道了。”

苏利耶眨眨眼睛：“此外，还有一件事。”他的嘴角狡黠地扬了一下，“……我要把你的阿周那借走一天。”

迦尔纳愣了一下，抬起头来，看着苏利耶：“阁下？”

“别紧张。”苏利耶安抚性地说，“只是正好我需要去新泽西拜访一下苏罗，就顺带把他也带上——没别的意思，就是去报个平安，让老人家安心。”

“……好的。”迦尔纳低着头，迟疑地回答道。这当然不是为了给老人家做慈善，可是苏利耶带着阿周那是想做什么？这背后的深意本能地令他不安。此时，迦尔纳脑中产生了许多顾虑，甚至没能意识到这本来就不需要经过他的许可，也没能注意到“他的阿周那”这个措辞有多么奇怪。

苏利耶再次点了点头，站起身来：“那么事不宜迟，我们这就出发吧。——阎摩，我们走。”

阎摩答应了一声，跟在教父的身后离开。于是，偌大的房间中，就只剩下沙尼和迦尔纳两个人。白发青年依然眉头紧锁、若有所思，目光盯在紧闭的门板上。看着他这副样子，沙尼一屁股坐下，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“怎么，就这么放不下心？——实话实说，梵斯，这是在意别人的时候吗？你是不是该多想想自己接下来要面对什么东西？那几个老赖，我全都认识——一帮硬汉，出了名的皮厚肉糙，不吃软不吃硬，找他们要债可是个苦差事，想全身而退基本就是做梦。”他眯起眼睛，舒服地靠在椅背上，将双腿毫无形象地搁在桌子上，一只手摸着胡子拉碴的下巴，“至于你的男朋友嘛……还有用得着他的地方，父亲肯定会把那小子完好无损地还给你的，不用担心。”

“……”沉默地听完他的话，迦尔纳转过头。虽然眉头依然没有舒展开，但眼神已经变得坚定了许多。他点点头，冷静地回答，“你说得对。我应该对阁下抱有信心。”

不知是忘了，还是因为别的什么原因，这一次，迦尔纳没有对“男朋友”这个词予以否认。沙尼俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，张嘴就要调侃他，但转念一想，又知趣地闭上了嘴。立人设固然重要，可没品的玩笑也多少要适可而止。眼下不如抽烟，不如抽烟——他对自己念叨着，从兜里掏出香烟盒，拍了拍外衣，意外发现打火机忘在了家里。沙尼抬起头：“梵斯，你带了打火机吗？”

“啊，带了。我记得应该是在这里——”

一边说着，迦尔纳便伸手从西装外套的兜里拿出了打火机，一颗白色小药丸随着这个动作滚落出来，掉在地上。

两个人都愣了一下。在此之前，迦尔纳已经几乎把这玩意儿的存在彻底遗忘，他给沙尼递打火机的动作刚刚做到一半，停在了半空；而后者标志性的慵懒气质，竟然在电光火石之间发生了一百八十度的转变。沙尼果断地从椅子里起身，一脚碾碎了小小的药丸，随后，他以惊人的迅捷冲向迦尔纳，揪住他的衣领，借着身高优势，几乎把他整个人都从地上提了起来。

打火机滚落到地上，白发青年全身紧绷，立刻陷入本能性的防御状态。比起突然被威胁的惊吓，沙尼的眼神还要更加可怕。他抓住那条制住他的胳膊，咬紧牙关，回以警惕而毫不退缩的目光。

“——你是从哪里弄到这个东西的？”如一只恫吓猎物的狮子一般，沙尼咬牙切齿地低吼道，“回答我的问题，梵斯谢尔那——你是，从哪里，弄到这个东西的？！”

——与此同时。前往新泽西的路上。

离开纽约城进入新泽西的道路很不好走，好在，随着他们逐渐远离文明的造物，沿路风景逐渐变得心旷神怡。此时，距离连通纽约和新泽西的荷兰隧道落成，还有大约八年时间；人们想要前往花园州，依然只能艰难地在没有铺设好的土路上跋涉数小时，抑或是乘坐那些吵闹又过热的钢铁蒸汽怪物，沿着铁轨奔跑。

即便如此，即便东部沿岸地区大都还在百废待兴的混乱之中，置身其中的人依旧可以闻到空气中无处不在的朝气蓬勃之气。那是新时代、新机遇、新梦想的味道；是旧日巨人颓然倒塌，而新的帝国即将降临的预感。

在未来的历史书上，这段因为禁酒而干涸（Dry）的岁月还有一个响亮而振奋人心的名字，叫做咆哮的二十年代（The Roaring Twenties）。

不过，在眼下，这副气势如虹的未来图景丝毫没有感染福特轿车里的三个男人。

向两位唐突拜访的不速之客确认过目的地之后，阿周那十分自然地听从了安排，没有发表任何意见。此时，阎摩坐在驾驶座上，苏利耶和阿周那并排在后。这样的安排明显有些刻意，可大家都低着脑袋沉默不语，一副心事重重的样子。人人似乎都有话想说，可谁又都不想当第一个开口的人，只是空耗、彼此煎熬。最后，竟然是阿周那这个英国人叹了口气，率先打破了僵局。

“我猜你们不是准备把我带到郊外去处决，对吧。”

又像是自嘲，又像是半句玩笑。阎摩仍旧专心驾驶，而苏利耶转过头，惊愕地看着他，似乎没料到这一手。被称作教父的男人眨眨蓝色的眼睛，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“不，当然不是——想不到你居然还挺有幽默感的，侯爵先生。”

“叫我阿周那就行，苏利耶阁下。”黑皮肤的年轻人偏过半边脸，看着年长的男人，谨慎而礼貌地回答。

苏利耶对他点点头，看起来已经放轻松了不少。只不过，即便是教父也不知道这位有礼有节的年轻医生此刻心中所想。

某位女性曾对他说过，只要找个机会见一见阁下，他就一定不会再对苏利耶为何要救迦尔纳心生任何疑问。她说得果然不错。如今，阿周那温和地注视着这个金发蓝眼、皮肤白皙、浑身上下色素稀薄得仿佛要融入到空气里、然而即便年过五十也仍然英俊逼人的男人，仿佛已经能够在他身上依稀看到某个人未来的影子。阿周那闭上眼睛，无声地叹了口气。

在他身边，苏利耶抱着双臂，皱着眉头说：“你知道吗，我一直都想找个机会和你谈谈……阿周那。”

“真巧，我也是这么想的。”

苏利耶冲着他挑起一边眉毛：“哦？……我猜，我们想的是同一件事情，对吗？”

“那可不一定。取决于您究竟想问什么了，苏利耶阁下。”

小滑头。苏利耶笑了笑，说：“好吧。其实，我只是想问问你和梵斯最近相处得怎么样。”

阿周那也对他露出微笑：“如果只是这件事的话，梵斯不是应该已经事无巨细地向您报告过了吗？……您大可不必这么拐弯抹角。有什么想问的问题，直说就行了。”然而，他停顿了一下，又说，“……不过，至少，现在他不会看到我就吐了。”

这个回答让人有点在意，不过眼下，苏利耶选择不去追问。他继续说：“实话实说，听到你指名要求要他来保护你时，我其实是想要拒绝你的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我认为这对梵斯而言有些为时过早。”苏利耶认真地凝视着他，“而且，我也不知道你的理由。”

阿周那没有回答。

“请不要误会我的意思。你为了救他，付出了很高昂的代价，达成了连我都力有不逮的奇迹，这我还是知道的。”苏利耶对他抬起一只手，示意他先听自己说完，“而这也是我最终决定答应你的理由——如果你愿意一掷千金，只为保住梵斯一条命，那我也没有理由认为你将来会为害于他，不是吗？”

阿周那的表情丝毫不变，黑白分明的大眼睛有些好奇地看着他。

“我不会辜负您的信任的，阁下。”他低声说。

“是吗？果真如此吗？”话锋一转，苏利耶不依不饶地反问，“最近，我一直在不断地思考一个问题：如果我在这件事上判断失误，如果我对你的看法是错的，该怎么办？”笑容消失了，冰一般的蓝色视线直勾勾地扎过来，“所以，打开天窗说亮话——阿周那，你这么做，究竟是对梵斯有什么打算？”

坐在驾驶座上的阎摩用余光迅速地瞟了他们一眼。不可思议，突然之间，阿周那觉得自己此前的玩笑话似乎没有那么好笑了。他摇摇头：“虽然我可以理解您的意思……不过，同样的问题，我不也可以原样返还给您吗，苏利耶阁下？”

“嗯？”苏利耶疑惑地睁大了眼睛。

“这也是一直萦绕在我心上的问题，我也就不同您讲什么客气了。”他抬起头，直视着苏利耶，“苏利耶阁下，您又想对梵斯做什么呢？”

“……”

“我一直不明白您这样帮助梵斯的理由。我想，我有资格找您要个答案。”苏利耶不说话，于是，阿周那一股脑将问题全都倒了出去，“而我更加想不明白的是，明明一个病人很难适应远渡重洋的舟车劳顿，您为何还要不惜代价地把他从欧洲带到美国？——苏利耶阁下，当时，在意大利，究竟发生了什么？”

反客为主。他想，他应该是问对了问题。一瞬间，苏利耶的表情变得十分微妙。他抬起手，犹疑地摩挲着嘴边的皮肤，作为司机的阎摩终于忍不住出声了。

“你太无礼了，先生。”他冷酷地斥责道，“你难道不知道，阁下他——”

“阎摩。”苏利耶点了点驾驶座座椅的后背，似乎在示意自己可以掌控局面。于是阎摩立即掐断了自己的话，重回沉默。

金发男人低着脑袋，似乎在思考什么问题，好几分钟之后，才一字一句地回答道：“好吧，看在你帮了梵斯不少忙的份上，我可以回答你一些问题。”他揉着金色的眉心，深深地叹了口气，“当时，我和阎摩临时在招募了一队人马，带去意大利劫了黑手党的法场，救下了即将被执行死刑的梵斯——我不清楚你知道多少，可梵斯在意大利犯了大罪。假如他还活着这件事暴露，那他的头上立刻就会出现悬赏，一定会有很多人来试图杀他。

一声轻笑，如若不屑，如若自嘲。

“欧洲不再安全，一天都不能再拖。所以，我们等到他的伤势稳定到不至于在海上衰弱而死的程度，就迅速离开。至少，美国是我们的地盘。但是，作为包庇他的代价，西西里不再是我们的后盾——就算在这里发生了什么不可挽回的状况，我们也决不能再逃回家乡。”

阿周那低着头，安静地听他说完。苏利耶微笑着问：“怎么样，这能够满足你的好奇心了吗，领主大人？”

有些讽刺的称呼方法让阿周那忍不住皱了皱眉头，但他也同样没让这个问题分了自己的心。假如在过去，阿周那说不定真的会被这番慷慨陈词糊弄过去。可现在，年轻的侯爵什么也没表露出来，只是很快恢复了平静的笑容。

“谢谢您，阁下，您对我非常诚实。”他轻声说，“但我也知道，这不是完全的实情。”

“……哦？”

“因为您其实只回答了我一个问题。”阿周那眨眨眼睛，“之所以回避其他的问题……难道，是因为有不想让我知道的人参与其中吗？”

话音刚落，阿周那就意识到自己一脚踏入了一个危险的领域。这是在教父的底线上来回试探。苏利耶没有显露出任何攻击倾向，他只是一手握拳，眯起眼睛，笑容逐渐变得轻蔑、嘲讽，甚至有些扭曲。不仅如此，从苏利耶身上流露出一股仿佛是威压般说不清道不明的感觉，令人后颈上的汗毛都根根倒竖。那是一个可以凭一声令下对他人痛下杀手的领袖才会有的残酷气质，这断然不是阿周那可以轻易入侵的领域。

如同狐狸盯着猎物一般，蓝色的眼睛盯住了阿周那。苏利耶没有为难他，只是冷淡地说：“花招频出啊，小子……注意点你的嘴巴。如果我是你，我就不会这么嚣张，因为你真的很容易让人想起某个气人的老混蛋。”他哼了一声，闭起眼睛，“不过，你这样的小东西，想对我用这招还太嫩了。这么告诉你吧，阿周那——什么时候你能够一字不漏地把你和梵斯之间的往事全都说出来，什么时候，我们再来谈一谈，什么叫坦诚和信任。”

好家伙，看来，他是真的一个字都不打算告诉自己。阿周那有些不服气，冲动之下，他想再说点什么，至少也要呛他一呛。可是，扭头看看苏利耶的脸色，再看看前排脸色森然、假装自己是根木头的阎摩，阿周那最终还是选择了沉默。他们不再对话，就这么安安静静地坐在车里，假装对方只是同路的陌生人。“欢迎来到新泽西”的路牌从他们身旁呼啸而过。


	7. Chapter 7

越过纽瓦克，越过伍德布里奇，苏罗的住处就在拉里坦湾的岸边，一座三层楼高的别墅，遥望着大西洋的灰色海水与中新泽西的葱郁树林。

阿周那毫无兴趣。说实话，他快要看腻别墅小楼了。它们留下的尽是些糟糕的印象。

苏罗也许和他有着相似的感受。手握整个新英格兰运输业命脉的老人年过七旬，依然目光犀利、精神矍铄；见到久违的外孙，他可一点儿都不高兴。在看清来人之后，坐在会客室精美沙发里的老人的脸色变得极为难看，这并不奇怪。前来拜访的三个人都已经预料到了。苏罗呼哧呼哧地喘着气，看起来相当激动，有那么一瞬间，阿周那以为他会像个发狂的武士一样，挥舞着乌骨木的拐杖冲上去殴打苏利耶——或许阎摩也是这么认为的。所以，不苟言笑的黑发男子不动声色地往苏利耶身边挪了两步，挡在两人中间。

几乎是立刻，老人就冷静了下来。面对这么几位人高马大的壮年男子，还是保持住自己的理智比较合算。他换了个坐姿，弯着腰，驼着背，颤颤巍巍深吸一口气，用嘶哑而冷酷的声音嗫嚅着。

“……不愧是贡蒂的崽子。”

阿周那刚刚在单人沙发里落座，听到这句语气不善的评价，脸立即就垮了下来。年轻的侯爵并没有掩饰自己的不悦，死死地盯着苏罗，似乎很快就要说出什么冒犯人的话来。虽然只是这么两个简单的动作，可大家都能从中读出某种火药味，他们明明身为近亲却不得不分开的理由自然也昭然若揭。坐在一边的苏利耶刻意大声清了清嗓子，适时地打断了这场家庭矛盾。

“都少说两句吧，先生们。我们是来拜访，不是来挑衅的。”他和气地劝导着，“亲人之间何必这么剑拔弩张？不管怎么样，大家都活着，能随时见面——这难道不是一件好事吗？”

按照外祖父的性格，他一定会毫不客气地进行尖酸刻薄的嘲讽，可出乎阿周那的意料，苏罗竟然没有这么做。他只是哼了一声，用不信任的眼神看着苏利耶：“这次你又想做什么？——总不会是专门过来给我看这臭小子的吧？”

苏利耶回以一个让人捉摸不透的微笑。他将双手放在交叠的大腿上，不徐不疾地说出自己的真正来意：“……我想要一条新路线。”

这句话立刻激得老人表情一阵扭曲。但他并没有发火，只是冷静地继续问下去：“去哪的？”

“不远，就在你家稍稍往南一点儿，大西洋城。”

“那个到处都是沙子，飘着股烂鱼臭气的破地方？”

“恕我直言，你这是得有50年没去过大西洋城了吧？……总之，那地方现在非常风光。不是很在乎什么禁酒令，也急需取悦作为重要收入来源的观光客，所以——大西洋城需要酒，而我需要一条新路线。我说得够明白了吗？”

“见钱眼开的样子倒是表现得够明白了。”

“这可不能怪我，这个单子价值至少也有十万美元呢。”

“十万美元？就为这么点销售额——”

“不，不，苏罗，我说的不是销售额。”苏利耶的笑容愈发狡黠起来，“我说的是利润。纯利润。”

这句话整个会客室里突然一片安静，苏罗沉默不语，从沙发里站起身。这么大一笔钱，即便富裕如商业巨头，也很难不心动，但他也有足够的理由感到担忧。老人不去看苏利耶，他只是偶尔抬起头，看一看窗外，又迅速收回视线，就这么缓慢地在沙发边来回踱步。

“得了，苏罗——这到底有什么好犹豫的？新泽西是你的地盘，你不赚这个钱，一瞬间别人就会从你鼻子底下把机会偷走。”苏利耶摊开双手，“我已经跟人谈好了。尾款在大西洋城那边验货之后结清，我和你五五分成。”

“五五分成？你在开玩笑吗，苏利耶？”听到这话，老人猛地抬起头，厉声反驳，“你大概以为我是做慈善来的——不管怎么样，我都至少该拿七成！”

阿周那闭起眼睛，在一旁默默地叹了口气。

苏利耶并不生气，然而没有变化的笑容里已经隐约可以看出一丝杀气：“苏罗，我要提醒你，从利益的角度上来说，我们的合作本就是你受益更多。除了经验和资源之外，你基本就是坐在家里等着天上掉钱砸进你的口袋——”

“即使如此，我也该拿七成。”

教父深吸一口气，眯起眼睛：“那么，如果你认为自己有足够的理由，最好现在就说。”

“理由？你还要理由？”苏罗尖刻地回答，“你就没意识到，跟你合作，给我的生意带来了多大的风险吗，‘阁下’？……我是干干净净的良民，没犯过一点罪孽，但别以为这把老骨头坐在海湾的这头，就听不到那头纽约城里的流言。苏利耶，你身上背着人命，背着官司，还有天知道些什么乱七八糟的脏东西。你难不成真的以为，穿着件漂亮的意大利西装——就能让你这几内亚佬一夜之间变成个能和我平起平坐的体面人？”他高傲地抬起头，“七成，否则免谈。”

苏利耶友善而公式化的微笑逐渐变成了某种更微妙的表情。阿周那则头痛不已地捏住了鼻梁。

“几内亚佬”（Guineas）是个蔑称，没有哪个意大利人喜欢被这么叫。千不该万不该，他不该当着教父的面乱说话。

然而，再一次，格拉哈加的教父没有大发雷霆。他偏过头，对站在一边的教子低声吩咐：“……阎摩，带着阿周那一起到外面去等一会儿。”

阎摩的表情没有一丝变化，只是简单地应了一声。阿周那抬起头，面色刚毅的男人已经走到了他的身边，居高临下，用不怒自威的眼神示意他，是时候离开了。这样的阎摩十分有说服力，然而年轻的侯爵也同样十分忧虑，他的情绪一定是表露在了脸上，和迟钝的行动中，因为苏利耶又笑了——冲着阿周那和阎摩的方向；只是这一次，更加优雅，也更加冷酷。教父是真的生气了。

“别担心。”他说着，不知是在告诉阎摩，还是在告诉阿周那，抑或是在警告这位趾高气昂的老人，“我将会给他提一个他无法拒绝的条件（I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse）。”

而后，门轰然关闭。阿周那被阎摩护送了出去，甚至没来得及在离开之前看外祖父一眼——谁也不确定，这会不会就是最后一眼了。他有些悲伤，却又有些遗憾地想着。

仆人都不知道上哪儿去了，走廊里空荡荡的，鸦雀无声。阿周那挣开阎摩抓住他胳膊的手，靠在墙边，捂住自己的嘴，一股冰冷的愤慨在心底燃烧。

良民。阿周那五味陈杂地品味着这个词。囚禁并驱赶自己未婚怀孕的女儿，直接抛弃自己刚刚出生的外孙，抹杀一切，假装这个孩子从未存在过……即便做出了这样的事，这位老人却仍旧坚定地认为自己“没犯过一点罪孽”，是“干干净净的良民”。

阿周那的心情十分复杂。这是他的外祖父，是他所剩无几的亲人之一，他自然不会心怀恶意，但是——太恶心了。这里的每一根地毯纤维、每一块精致墙纸下都仿佛隐藏着龌龊的颜色，让有洁癖的他仿佛浑身爬了蚂蚁一般难受。二十九年前发生的事情已经无法改变，归根到底，他甚至不能确定这里是否就是贡蒂从小长大的那个家。但仅仅只是想象那时的情景，都已经足以让阿周那呼吸困难，甚至生出隐约的呕吐欲。

站在一边的阎摩倒是没有被这种阴郁的气氛感染，他不知道这个人在想什么，只是见阿周那有些沮丧，便在口袋里掏了掏，友好地给他递去一根烟。

“……谢谢。”他愣了愣，还是接了过来。没想到这个看起来不好相处的黑手党竟然还挺贴心的。于是，两个大男人就这么肩并肩站在一起抽着闷烟。沉默如一块安全的幕布，掩藏他们各自怀抱的心绪。

就在他以为阎摩想要一直这样保持沉默的时候，他开口了。

“你很冷静。”他的语气也很平淡，“我以为你至少会坚持要留在里面。”

“……为什么你会这么觉得？”

“因为他是你的家人。没人愿意看到家人受伤，不是吗？”

“这个嘛……只能说不是每个家庭都有你想的那么和谐有爱。”阿周那摇摇头，吐出一口白烟，谨慎地选择用词，谨慎地掩盖自己真实的看法，“就像你刚刚看到的那样……我们没有那么亲近。我的外祖父厌恶我的母亲，也不怎么喜欢我。如果还有别的选择，他一定一分钱都不会留给我。”他局促地笑了一下，“而且，我只是个被夹在中间的人质……没有任性的立场吧。”

阎摩发出一声嗤笑，仿佛天生长在他脸上一般的严肃面具终于露出一丝裂纹。他呢喃着：“还以为你没意识到呢，这不是很明事理吗。”

没有拒绝，没有否认，阿周那默默地想，自己确实是人质，他打从一开始就没有想错。

黑手党的本质，是使用非法手段牟取暴利的地下团伙，暴力不过是手段之一。苏利耶特意带他过来并不是想看祖孙团聚的和谐场面，打从看到他的脸开始，阿周那就明白，他跃跃欲试，想对苏罗嘴里虎口夺食，而这位恰好在他们“保护”之下的唯一继承人，就是谈判的筹码——换而言之，也是用来威胁的人质。

不过，老奸巨猾如苏罗，应该对此也早有心理准备。他知道会有这么一天，只是没想到苏利耶的行动竟然会这么快，而阿周那竟然又会这么配合。

“没有办法，世道如此。纽约的禁酒探员像一群鬣狗一样到处打探消息，我们需要拓展生意来规避风险。但假如两手空空，也没人会听你说话。”阎摩继续说着，“小少爷，可别怪我们。机会就在眼前，我们当然要多少从你的遗产里刮点油水下来。”

阿周那不以为然地耸了耸肩：“无可厚非，这大概也算是你们凭本事赚钱吧。”

“……唔。”

这个轻松的回答似乎没能让对方安心，反而加深了某种疑虑。阎摩也吐出一口白烟，挑起一边眉毛，斜着眼睛，用一种阴沉而不信任的眼神看着他。

“我必须说，阿周那先生，你的表现总是很出乎我的意料。”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为你刚刚告诉我，你既不在乎自己的安危，也不在乎外祖父的安危，更对自己未来要继承的巨款漠不关心。”他瞥了他一眼，局促地笑了声，“人们因为欲望而产生弱点，可能是家人的羁绊也可能是对财富的渴求——但如果你刚刚说的都是真的，阿周那先生，那你就对这些东西都全不在乎。没有欲望，就可谓是没有一丝软肋。这世上最无所畏惧、最无懈可击的人非你莫属了。”

这个说法也让阿周那感到意外，他睁大眼睛，露出窘迫的微笑。一瞬间，这让这位年轻人看起来有些笨拙、有些孩子气：“不，不……我可没有那么厉害。”

“就像你们英国人总爱说的：很遗憾，恕我不能同意。”阎摩抱着双臂，不以为然地撇了撇嘴，“你这样的男人，年轻、英俊、身份高贵，还有个半截身子入土的巨富爷爷……往社交舞会的会场上一站，未婚小姐们就能立刻把你围得水泄不通。你有什么理由在这种地方久留呢？”

阿周那没有丝毫波动，只是低着脑袋平静地听他说完：“你说得好像你非常了解我一样，阎摩先生。”

“哦，行了，可别叫我‘先生’。没错，我是不了解你。不过在我看来，你一定没有你努力假装的那样简单，那样人畜无害——表面上斯斯文文和和气气，同谁都笑容可掬，对谁都好言相待，内心里却藏着很多秘密，和一股子疯劲儿。没人知道你在想什么。”

像听了个极其出色的笑话一般，阿周那目瞪口呆地愣了一下，随后噗嗤一声，弯下腰，大笑起来。他笑得浑身发抖，仿佛要借机发泄出什么东西。手中来不及吸完的烟头掉在地上，扬起一根细细的白色烟柱。

阎摩一点儿也没觉得好笑，他看着阿周那，脸色愈发冰冷。后者笑够了，渐渐直起身来。

“难不成，你这是在害怕我吗，阎摩先生？”他半开玩笑地问道。

“注意你的用辞。”阎摩不置可否，低头在身边的垃圾桶顶端掸掉一点烟灰，“是梵斯谢尔那，对不对？”

年轻侯爵的动作猛地顿了一下。他转过头重新看向阎摩，笑容的影子在白驹过隙般的一瞬间，从他脸上消失得无影无踪。

“梵斯谢尔那怎么了？”他反问。

“我从各种源头听说了不少事，但都语焉不详……据说，你为他做了很多事，也花了很多钱。”阎摩眯起双眼，“所以，梵斯谢尔那对你一定有什么特别的意义。你是为他而来，为他才留在这里的。”

这听起来就好像是一句指责。阿周那警惕地皱起眉头：“你到底想表达什么？”

“别那么紧张，聊天而已。”阎摩面无表情地吐出一口白烟，“无论你有什么目的、什么打算……梵斯谢尔那一定都在其中扮演了某个角色。眼下，我只要知道这件事就足够了。”

“……”

黑发青年的脸色顿时变得十分难看，他死死瞪着眼前的西西里男人，仿佛听到了这个世界上最恐怖的威胁。在黑手党的世界里，核心位置上的干部不受信任，就等同于死刑，区别无非是缓刑多久而已。阎摩就像一块石头、一尊神像般，无动于衷地站在原地，回给他一张麻木冷漠的侧脸。那对阿周那而言并不陌生，是一种身处战场、卧病在床的士兵脸上也很常见的，令人不由得心生畏惧的神情。

突然之间，阿周那想起一些与这个男人有关的传闻，它们大多没有什么传奇色彩，但都拥有质朴而真实的威慑力。如果有必要的话，对任何威胁到苏利耶、威胁到格拉哈加集团的事物，阎摩都会毫不犹豫地予以排除。这个男人不是在优渥环境中长大的贵族，就是靠这样的决心在这个世界里活下来的。阿周那深吸一口气，努力冷静下来，转回头，面对着墙壁，找回自己的声音。

“我不会说‘你要相信我’这种漂亮话，先生。我很清楚，信任不是那么轻易可以得到的东西，而你也没有信任我一个外人的理由。”他沉下声音，缓慢地、一字一句地说，“只是，无论你如何看待我，我都能以个人的名义向你起誓，我对任何人、任何事，都没有敌意。而梵斯谢尔那……无法否认，我挂念他、关心他。这世上我最不愿意看到的事，就是他因为我的缘故而受到牵连。”

“起誓？这可搞笑了。父亲没说错，你小子花拳绣腿还真多。”阎摩冷笑一声，“我可看够了，欠债的赌鬼穷鬼以自己母亲妻女的名义起誓，最后照样我行我素，被人打断了腿丢在路上等死……在纽约的街头，誓言连狗屎都不如。”

“他们是他们，我是我。我可不会拿我母亲的名誉出来随便糟蹋。”阿周那冷静地盯着他，“——我以英国远征军第二步兵师中士的名义起誓。”

很明显，他说了出乎意料的话。阎摩愣了一下，转头与阿周那四目相对。那种目光似乎提醒了他什么事情，西西里男人哑然失笑：“哦，我都忘了。你不光是贵族老爷——还是个军人。你当过军医，你为你的国家战斗过。”他摇摇头，脸上冰冷的神色瞬间缓和下来。他似乎接受了这份草率的誓言，“可是，你连苏罗的死活都不在乎。对你而言……梵斯谢尔那难不成比你的亲外祖父还重要？”

“情况很复杂，有很多私人的隐情——不过就结果而言，的确如此。”

阎摩皱着眉头，又摇了摇头，将最后的烟头扔进垃圾桶中：“乱七八糟的，我是越来越看不懂这件事的走向了。”

“哈，说来也很简单，阎摩先生。只是你恰好抓到了我的软肋而已。”苦笑了一下，阿周那闭起双眼，眉间浮现出忧郁的神色，“我并不是什么无懈可击的英雄超人，我只是一个再普通不过的男人——我想要的东西，其实一直都非常简单。”

脸色苍白的西西里男人却只是不置可否地哼了一声：“哦，是吗？”他叹了口气，耸耸肩，将双手放松地插进裤兜里，“那么，就当是这样好了。反正这是你们俩之间的事情，与我无关。”

“这样就行了。”阿周那点点头，暗地里松了口气。

紧张的气氛彻底松懈了下来。烟全都灭了，两个人也无心继续抽。他们都靠在墙边，若有所思地想着不同的事情，就这么毫无负担地安静了一会儿。而后，阎摩又轻轻叹了口气：“软肋。软肋啊……”

明明是他自己用过的词，可这个语气，却听上去颇为无奈。一瞬间，西西里黑帮硬汉身上透出一股十分亲切的烦恼和疲惫，那感觉很像过去坚战为他和怖军整天吵架而叹息的模样。阿周那转过头看着他。

“说到这个，有件事，我需要给你提个醒。”就在这时，阎摩开口说道。

“是什么？”

“过两天，可能会有个姑娘去你们家拜访。一个只会说西西里语的疯姑娘。”阎摩叹了口气，捏住眉心，“你们怎样我不管，但总之，别跟她说我是干什么的，也别被她的疯劲儿给吓到，好吗？”

“啊？……哦。”阿周那茫然地眨眨眼睛，“那我们是不是该串个口供？关于你的职业，你是怎么告诉她的？”

“……啤酒销售。”阎摩从手心里抬起头瞪了他一眼，警告他不许笑。阿周那连忙忍住，“当然，吓到她也是不行的。哪怕她多掉了一根头发，我都会要你好看。”

这股似曾相识的保护欲。阿周那抱起双臂，煞有介事地咳了一声：“既然这么担心，你也一起来不就行了吗？你又不是不知道我们住在哪儿。”

“不行，会出大事的。”他阴郁地拒绝，“……总之就是不行。”

他的态度很奇怪，阿周那皱起眉头，感觉自己好像正在被推进一个陷阱。但很可惜，人质做到这个地步已经是极限了，阿周那并没有什么选择的自由。他都说到这个份上了，他当然只能答应。年轻的侯爵无奈地叹了口气，让了一步：“我知道了。”

船到桥头自然直吧。阿周那这样侥幸地想着，而对面阎摩像是松了口气一般，冲他点了点头。刚刚那段对话留下的最后一丁点不愉快气氛也顿时烟消云散。这可以称得上是直觉，但多半也得归功于阎摩的表现实在是过于明显：阿周那总觉得，对阎摩而言，这件事似乎比他在干的这些灰色事业本身还要更加麻烦。

这些都是后话了，假如阎摩说的都是真的，阿周那迟早会明白这到底是怎么一回事。不过，这时的他尚不知晓自己给自己找了怎样的麻烦——短短二十四小时之后，他就会为这个草率的决定而感到后悔了。

此后，事情的发展顺利得让人坐立难安。阿周那并没有得到一探会客室究竟的机会，苏利耶直接推门出来，不由分说地领着两个人一起离开。至少他那身漂亮的意式西装上没有沾染一点血迹，这多少能让人心怀侥幸。

正如他们之前反复对迦尔纳承诺的那样，苏利耶和阎摩最终完好无损地把阿周那送回了纽约。金发男人虽然一路上都没有说话，情绪却还算得上轻松，这自然代表着格拉哈加的教父得到了自己想要的东西。至于他如何做到了这一点，又对阿周那的外祖父做了什么事，苏利耶全都不予回答。

难道说，这个男人也知道点什么？如果是他的话——倒是完全有报复的理由。

苏利耶俏皮地眨眨蓝色的眼睛。他看出了阿周那的低落，却误会了他的意思。

“没什么可解释的。我只能这么告诉你：你的外祖父没有缺胳膊少腿，还在喘气儿，而且应该还能继续喘一段时间——哦，他还能拿五五分成，也该知足了。”他故作神秘地回答，“不过，如果我是你的话，阿周那……我大概这段时间都不会再去找他了。”

就算他不做这种事，阿周那自己也是这么打算的。而且，如果没想错的话，这段时间里，他最好也别再指望外祖父给什么金钱上的援助了。这场心惊肉跳的会面一定又留下了不少裂痕，老头必然得坐享其成一段时间才能扭转心境。

不过，阿周那也没有告诉任何人，主动把祖孙俩之间的关系弄僵的人正是他本人。也许老人自己都不明白，受过良好贵族教育的外孙为何会对他如此粗鲁无礼——阿周那只是真的是一分钟都不想在他身边多待而已。

回程的路上，黑皮肤的青年呆呆地看着窗外，郁闷、烦恼又如释重负。“只要等到时机成熟就不再拿苏罗的钱”，确实是他早已下定的决心。不过，阿周那还在苦于自己该找什么样的理由，没想到结果就直接砸到了脸上，真是让人不知该说什么好。年轻的侯爵条件反射地摸了摸藏在胸口里的那张照片，默默在心里半是苦涩半是讽刺地说道：真是谢谢你啊，苏利耶阁下。


	8. Chapter 8

从纽约，到新泽西，再回到纽约，一来一回着实花了不少时间，等阿周那抵达住处，天已经完全黑了。他满心忧思地站在过道里，一股从身到心的疲惫感席卷四肢百骸。公寓的门缝里透出明亮的灯光，太好了，看起来迦尔纳是在家的。阿周那用钥匙打开门，高声对同居人喊道：“我回来了——”

话没说完，他僵在原地。

迦尔纳明显吓了一跳，他回过头，张口结舌地看着这个突然闯进来的人，手上的动作停在一半。

“……抱歉，我没想到你会这个时候回来。”他有些无措地说。

而阿周那根本说不出话来，他满眼都是这个半裸的迦尔纳，和他身上斑斑驳驳的血迹。白发青年把所有的灯都打开了，此时，他半靠在餐桌边，脱掉了鲜血淋漓的上衣，纤瘦得几乎可以看到骨头的身体暴露在空气中。在他四周散落着各种简单的医疗器械，而他本人，则正在艰难地用左手去碰触右手手肘下的皮肤，在那里，手肘之上，手腕之下，白皙的皮肤上横亘着一道长长的伤口，几乎到了桡骨末端，触目惊心。

固然，阿周那不是圣人，这个玉体横陈的场景，毋庸置疑对他是极有诱惑力的。然而，各种刺眼的伤疤在这具白皙的躯体上遍布纵横，抬起目光，就连迦尔纳的左脸上都有一道新鲜的伤口。见到此情此景，年轻的侯爵深吸一口气，那股隐约的躁动顷刻间化为热烈的怒意，从心底升腾而起。

迦尔纳觉察到了这种突然的气氛变化，但显然误解了阿周那生气的原因。他站直身体，拿起放在一边的外衣，头也不抬地说：“啊，我只是觉得这里地方更大，灯光也更亮，会比较方便，所以……总之，让你看到了不堪入眼的东西，不好意思。我这就回房间——”

话没说完，他被一把按住了。黑发青年拿出自己标志性的怪力，将迦尔纳强行按回椅子里。他抬起头，疑惑地对上一张冷若冰霜的脸。阿周那的语气严厉得好像结了冰：“别乱动，坐好。”

迦尔纳怔了一下，这一声呵斥就连索姆河战场上性格暴躁的远征军大兵都能镇住，而前军医不给他机会，已经趁着这个机会麻利地开始检查状况。伤口很长，一看就是被某种锋利的东西制造出来的。伤口的创面还算干净，似乎已经被处理过了，但面积太大，无法自行闭合止血，任何有点医学常识的人一看就知道，在包扎之前，这伤口亟需清理和缝合。

“原来这才是你的好阁下支开我的真正目的。”他气哼哼地喃喃自语，“为了让你去帮他干脏活？”

“放开我，阿周那。”迦尔纳回过神来，试图挣开他，然而黑发的青年并不退让。他稍稍使了点巧劲，尖锐的痛感便令迦尔纳本能地“嘶”了一声，瑟缩了一下。阿周那的语气越发严厉起来。

“我说了，不要乱动。”他牢牢地攥着迦尔纳的手腕，“如果一针缝歪的话会很难看的。”

他并没有征求迦尔纳的同意，俨然已经把缝合伤口揽为了自己的任务。阿周那脱掉外衣和手套，十分自然地拿起摆在桌上的医疗道具，走进厨房，挽起袖子，开始做简单消毒的准备。一整套动作一气呵成，就仿佛是突然打开了某个专业模式的开关一般，阿周那看上去是如此地熟练。迦尔纳眨眨眼睛，有点跟不上事情的发展，他还准备据理力争一番：“等一下，我自己可以——”

“你不可以。”阿周那抬起眼睛瞟了他一眼，蛮横地打断了他的话，手上的动作一刻也不停，“我才是医生，我说了算。”

太不讲道理了。迦尔纳皱起眉摇摇头：“不，你才不是什么医生。我没记错的话，你只是有医学学位而已。”

“四年前也许是这样，但现在不是了。”阿周那低着脑袋，不以为然地抬了抬眉毛，“和你分开之后，我加入了远征军，去欧洲参战了两年——作为军医。我早就不是那个只会纸上谈兵的愣头青了。”

借着余光，他看到迦尔纳惊讶地睁大了红蓝异瞳。是了，还没有人告诉过他这些事。迦尔纳一直以为他们此生再也不会见面，那他自然也对现在的阿周那一无所知。想到在费城郊外，他曾经对自己说过的那些话，年轻的侯爵轻轻叹了口气，走到他眼前，命令道：“坐到桌子上去，把手伸出来。”

肉眼可见地，迦尔纳犹豫了一下，随后还是老老实实地听从了医嘱，坐到餐桌上去，伸出受伤的手臂。阿周那弯腰低头，抓过这只细细的胳膊，就开始用棉签清理创面。很疼，自己掌握自己的身体和让别人来摆弄自己的身体，感觉是完全不一样的。迦尔纳咬紧牙关默不作声，绷紧肌肉，克制住生理性的退缩，只有表情稍稍扭曲了一下。

他以为阿周那不会注意到这种微小的生理反应，可他低估了黑发青年对他关注程度。阿周那敏锐地抬起视线。

“既然没法固定，等会儿缝针的时候，你就不能乱动，再疼也不行。别逼我把你绑起来。”

完全是军医式的强硬说话方式。不过，不知道是不是他的错觉，说完这句话，阿周那的语气似乎刻意放得温柔了一些。

“……忍耐一下，这儿没有能用的吗啡。”他低声说。

软硬兼施，看起来真的似乎有那么一点靠谱。于是，迦尔纳犹疑地点了点头。

他很快就后悔了，因为阿周那嘴上虽然文弱，手下却完全没有留情。事实上，这个人根本就是故意下手这么重的。迦尔纳努力忍耐，依然疼出了一身汗，气喘吁吁，而黑发青年还有功夫抬着眼打趣他：“要不要我给你拿个东西来咬着？”

猫一般的红蓝异瞳迅速地瞪了他一下：“不必了。我受得住。”

想想少年时代受的严苛训练，再想想过去的四年里几乎一刻不断的虚弱隐痛，这根本算不了什么。比起这个，刚刚阿周那提到的事情更让他在意。迦尔纳稳住呼吸，轻声问道：“你刚才说……你去参军了？”

“是啊。”

阿周那全神贯注地盯着手上的针和线，回答得简略而随意。

“为什么？”

“因为在家里待不下去了，我想让自己派上点用场。”他停顿一下，叹了口气，“……我们可以先不谈论这件事吗？缝针是个细致活，我不想分心。”

说得有理。迦尔纳闭上了嘴巴。

整个缝合的过程大约十五分钟，却好像几个小时一般漫长。阿周那结束作业，直起身子，利落地剪断线头，给他的手臂包好干净的纱布。他用一片膏药贴住迦尔纳脸上细长的伤口，一边收拾着手上的血迹和器具，一边皱着眉头问：“所以，这是怎么一回事？”

“什么事也没有，一点小伤而已。”

“是吗？我可不这么想。”听出他声音里的抗拒，阿周那严厉地瞟了他一眼，“伤口的样子明显有古怪，我在野战医院见过很多种刀伤，但没有一种跟你身上的这个一样。别想糊弄我，迦尔纳，这可不是一般的锐器造成的。”

“……”

“迦尔纳。”阿周那抬高声音，放慢语速，“苏利耶阁下到底派你去做什么了？”

然而，白发青年只是坐在原地，别着脸，不出声，也不看他。灯光在他微长的发梢间投下阴影，身上的汗水和血迹逐渐冷去。突然之间，阿周那意识到，他的样子有些不太对劲。这不是作为前男友得出的结论，而是作为医生的敏锐观察。这个不对劲的样子，竟然也意外地有点熟悉。

他还没想出个所以然来，迦尔纳打破沉默开了口。

“跟苏利耶阁下无关，是沙尼的……我跟沙尼交换了任务，他去收拾老赖，而我去皇后区找一个街头药贩子。”他老老实实地辩解，“沙尼已经去找过他好几次了，收获都不多。我和他都觉得，一张生面孔说不定能撬出点新东西来。”

“药贩子？还有这种人……就是他把你伤成这样的吗？”阿周那困惑不解地问道。在这个医学初萌的年代，就连大烟都尚未被彻底禁止，除了切身为之所害的人之外，大多数人还没有药物成瘾和药物有害的概念，就连医生也不例外。

“是啊。”迦尔纳面无表情地继续说道，“他很不合作。我知道自己只是个新人，还没有树立起足够的威信，但这肯定是不行的。必须给他点教训。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，我就把他打了个半死——没关系，我下手时有注意分寸，肯定不会有生命危险。”白发青年严肃而平静地回答，其中没有任何憎恶或愤慨，他只是像机械一般单纯地陈述着事实，“这是必须的，街头混混的互相试探大抵如此。如果我去找他帮忙，他不尊重我，我却没给他好看的传言流传出去，对我以后的行动会造成妨害。”

“……”暴力集团所特有的逻辑清晰的歪理让阿周那瞠目结舌。他吞了口口水，继续问，“所以，是你把人给打了一顿……我不明白，那你这个伤是怎么来的？”

迦尔纳沮丧地叹了口气：“这完全是我的错。是我自己疏忽了。”他摇摇头，“我以为他应该被打垮了，站不起来了，是时候进行问话了，结果他却还有点力气……从怀里掏出一把样子很奇特的匕首划伤了我的手和脸之后，他逃走了。天太暗，我也没看清那是个什么东西。”他抬起头，无辜而真诚地看着阿周那，“得向沙尼道歉谢罪才行，他把一件重要的任务交给我去办，我却因为自己身手变迟钝而搞砸了，没能得到新的情报。——事情就是这样。我可以起来了吗，阿周那？”

除了声音有些低哑之外，他听起来一切正常。阿周那眨眨眼睛，迟疑地点了点头。于是，迦尔纳从桌子上跳了下来，开始穿衣服。

他的动作毫不留情，就像没受过任何伤一样利索灵活。这样你会把刚缝好的线崩开的——阿周那愤愤地想着，走上前去想制止他。就在这时他的余光瞥见了迦尔纳的外套口袋，在那里，有一张奇怪的卡片露出了一个角。凭借着常年身居上流社会的经验，阿周那本能地对它感到熟悉。颜色、印刷、造型……这怎么看都是一张邀请函，或者别的什么证明信物，典型的只有有钱人才有心思给自己弄的奢侈玩意儿，也是绝不可能出现在迦尔纳身上的东西。

几乎是瞬间，阿周那就明白了过来：刚才那一番说辞里确实没有谎言，但也一定不是全部的真相。

意识到阿周那在看自己的口袋，迦尔纳连忙伸手把卡片完全塞了进去。抬起头，他背过身去，脸上瞬间闪过一丝慌张和不安。

太刻意了。阿周那的眉头紧紧地绞在一起：“那又是个什么东西，迦尔纳？”

“……和你没有关系。”

“你有什么事在瞒着我，是不是？”

“……”

“即便我刚刚给你弄好了伤口，你也要对我摆出这种态度吗？”

“我很感谢你……但这和那是两回事。”

“迦尔纳！”

这一声呼唤，让白发青年猛地转过身来，面对着他，阿周那立刻闭上了嘴。啊，是的，回来了，那种感觉又回来了——迦尔纳的神色变化非常细微，一般人根本无法察觉。可医生的眼睛——情人的眼睛可以看得出来，他的情绪，已经踩在了崩溃的边缘上。

“我无法理解你为何这么执着，因为这真的跟你没有关系，也不是你该知道的事。”即便如此，他的语气依然是冷静的，几乎听不出一丝破绽，“就算你自称是我的追求者……也不代表我有义务告诉你任何事情。阿周那，我不是你的东西。”

阿周那愣在原地，好几秒后才反应过来：“不，迦尔纳，如果你不想说的话没有关系。我、我不是那个意思——”

迦尔纳站直身体：“你似乎对情况有所误会，阿周那。但我必须提醒你——就算我们看起来离得再近，也根本不是一个世界的人。这个事实从没改变过。”他低下头，深吸一口气，“你有干净的出身，和体面的人生，而我罪行累累苟活在世，总有一天会死在某个阴沟里。明明不要跟我这样的人扯上任何关系才是最好的，我不明白你这是在做什么。”

“迦尔纳，你——”

他的心跌入谷底。一时间，阿周那卡壳了，不知道自己该说什么好。就算知道迦尔纳的心中隐藏着如此深重，如雾霭一般的自我嫌恶，听到他如此直白地说出来，还是让他不由自主地万分心痛。见阿周那立在原地呆若木鸡，迦尔纳摇摇头，再次转身，准备离开。

“……总之，谢谢你帮我处理伤口。”他咕哝着。

“等一下！”这时，阿周那才终于找回自己的声音。他猛地上前一步，拉住迦尔纳的衣袖，“不管怎么说，不管怎么说——”

疼痛和难受的感觉弥漫在心口，明明离得这么近，只要伸手就可以拥他入怀，可为什么他们还是如此遥远？阿周那咬紧牙关，索性凭借着本能，把自己最直观的想法说出口来。

“不管怎么说，迦尔纳，无论你是怎么想我的……都不要用‘我这样的人’来形容自己。”他有些语无伦次，仿佛在恳求一般，“不要说自己是什么‘不堪入眼的东西’……我从来没有这么想过。”

然而，迦尔纳却挣开了他的手。

“那是因为你什么都不知道，所以才会这么说。”头也不回，他冷淡地回答，“假如你知道我过去做过些什么事，你一定就再也不想见到我了。”

说完，如同想要逃走一般，迦尔纳冲进自己的卧室里，“咔哒”一声，将门从内部反锁。留下阿周那一个人，再一次，无比悲伤地面对着冰冷凝滞的空气。

——不，我其实是知道的。我找了你那么长时间，早就已经什么都知道了。我不害怕那些往事，唯独害怕引起你痛苦的回忆。所以我才选择什么都不说，然而……

有那么一瞬间，年轻侯爵的心中涌现出一股冲动。他想要任性地爆发，不顾一切地大发脾气；他想砸烂一些东西，毁掉一些枷锁；他想破门而入，揪住那个冥顽不化的男人的衣领，大声对他宣称，他才不管什么一个世界两个世界，他是来带他走的，他一定会带他走，不达目的决不罢休。让这一切乱七八糟的玩意儿都见鬼去吧！他要带着他离开这些是非之地，把他藏到一个他们永远也找不到的角落里去——谁也不能拦得住他。

然而，阿周那最终还是什么也没有做，他实在不能忍心。因为他终于想起来了，迦尔纳的精神状态为何如此眼熟：四年前，在他们分手、而他自以为是地实施报复的那个晚上，迦尔纳的样子和现在非常相似。这背后一定有什么他不知晓的缘由，而这份缘由正在折磨他。如果迦尔纳不愿亲口告诉自己，那么，或许还有别的方法……不过眼下，自己暂时别再出现在他眼前，也许是最好的。

“如果你需要换纱布的话……如果你有哪里不舒服的话，一定要让我知道。”

最后，他只是站在卧室门外，恋恋不舍地说道。

到最后，阿周那的猜测一个不落，全都是正确的。有时，他真是拿那颗医生的聪明脑袋一点办法都没有。

就在门外的人独自黯然神伤时，把自己关在卧室里的迦尔纳连灯也没心思打开，他脱掉所有的衣服，奋力把自己缩进床单、枕头和被褥的包围中，顾不上伤口疼痛，在情绪崩溃的边缘，一边发抖，一边抵抗心魔的回归。作为一个年近三十的成年男人，这样确实很丢人，但应对这种时不时发作的毛病毕竟不是迦尔纳的专长，他别无他法。

是的，他确实没有告诉阿周那，事情的结尾并非他被划伤，而药贩子趁机逃走。在那之后，他还遇到了一个人，一个完全出乎他意料的人。

_小利卡从街角的阴影里走出来，大大咧咧地出现在迦尔纳眼前，肥胖的身体几乎占据了整条道路，他抬起一只手，向迦尔纳打招呼：“哟，这不是梵斯吗？”_

_见到是他，迦尔纳放下手，警惕地将伤口和血淋淋的指虎一并藏到身后：“……是你。”_

_“多巧啊，我们竟然能在这么一个美丽的傍晚相遇。”他摊开双手，“你在这里做什么呢，梵斯？”_

_——他一定会想方设法去抓你的破绽。_

_老实说，这种浮夸的表演破漏百出，一点也不适合他。沙尼的叮嘱浮现在脑后，迦尔纳皱起眉头，将语气尽可能地放轻松：“偶然路过而已，不必在意。我正准备离开。”_

_他像个没事人一般，迅速转过身，然而，刚刚迈出一步，背后传来的呼唤便让他瞬间停下了脚步，浑身的汗毛都倒立起来。_

_“——迦尔纳。”_

_“……！”_

_隐藏了整整四年的本名被小利卡叫出口的那个瞬间，迦尔纳几乎要忘记了呼吸。他瞪大眼睛，转回头去，看着那个高大魁梧、如一座肉山般的男人，对方则对他露出一个不怀好意的微笑。_

_“不好意思，新年夜的拍卖会上，我偶然听到有人这么叫你，出于好奇，就托人去查了查。”他眯起眼睛，一步一步地朝着动弹不得的迦尔纳走近，“头顶五十万悬赏，被害者难以计数，十年前在水牛城闻名遐迩的职业杀手——我都不知道，原来你的来头有这么大呀，难怪苏利耶要像金屋藏娇一样护着你呢。”_

_“……”_

_“抱歉，我有点止不住笑，没有不尊重的意思。不过，想想吧，‘迦尔纳’——只要打个电话，我的那些警察朋友们就能知道，他们追了这么多年的通缉犯终于有下落了。他们该有多开心啊！”_

_“……”_

_小利卡已经走得很近，借着灯光，他可以看到迦尔纳的脸色可怕至极，一片惨白。平常总是显得漫不经心的漂亮脸蛋，如今就仿佛自黑夜里走出的鬼魅一般狰狞，但是——如他所料，他没有攻击的意图。这只野兽已经被人栓上了锁链。他只是阴沉地问：“你想怎么样？”_

_“唔——目前我还不能确定呢。”小利卡摸着自己的三层下巴，无论是个头还是粗重的呼吸声，都让他好像一头患病的公牛。他瞟了一眼迦尔纳鲜血淋漓的手臂，“但无论如何，让小美人儿流着血跟我谈话，未免太可怜了。我该给你点时间让你休息休息。”_

_他想了想，从兜里掏出一张卡片，盛气凌人地递了过去：“不如这样。这周末，在曼哈顿有个沙龙，教父应该也收到了邀请，多少会去露个脸。你跟着他一起去……然后拿着我的邀请函，去二楼见我。届时我们再单独谈谈。”_

_迦尔纳低下头，盯着那只五指粗短的手，感到一阵厌恶。他并不接卡片，只是再次抬起头，肯定地说：“你在勒索我。”_

_“随你怎么想。”_

_“如果我说‘你想都别想’呢？”_

_小利卡不以为然地撇了撇嘴巴。_

_“真遗憾，被你这样的美人儿拒绝，我可得找几个朋友好好哭诉一番。”他咂咂嘴，“我听说最近苏利耶麻烦缠身？官司还没撤，NYPD像鬣狗一样盯着他的屁股……你说，如果在这个时间点上被人抓到狐狸尾巴，被人知道了他在包庇通缉令上的重大嫌疑犯的话，该怎么办呢？那些肥得流油的私酒生意……才刚起步就得被迫中止，真是太可惜了。”_

_卑鄙。他吃准了迦尔纳的软肋，白发青年最不愿意看到的，就是苏利耶因为自己的缘故而身陷麻烦。这是明晃晃的威胁。迦尔纳无自觉地咬紧了牙关，几乎是用抢的把那张卡片夺了下来。然而眼前的男人异常得寸进尺，他顺势抬起手，指腹猝不及防地在迦尔纳脸部的伤口上轻轻地蹭了一下。_

_伤口还很新鲜，这样的动作当然会蹭到血迹。小利卡将手指抬到嘴边，肥厚的舌头转了一转，便将手指舔得干干净净。那种露骨的眼神，看得迦尔纳浑身的血仿佛瞬间凉得透心。_

_“可别再穿什么大衣了。”他嬉皮笑脸、拿腔拿调地说，“看不到那个可爱的小圆屁股，我都要哭了。”_

_好在，就算小利卡的性格再怎么嚣张，也不至于当街做出出格的举动。他到底有什么意图，即便不说出口也已经再明显不过。肥胖的男人说完，便留下一个暧昧的笑容，转身离开。留下迦尔纳一个人在原地，呼吸粗重，被恶心得胃部翻涌不止，如同被迫吃下了一只苍蝇。这种肮脏和堕落的感觉无处发泄，即便迦尔纳一拳砸翻了路边的垃圾桶，也根本不能缓解。他努力了很久，才终于找回理智和力气，拖着一身伤口往家走。黑暗和噩梦黏腻湿滑的触手正从内心深处的牢笼中爬上来，一点一点吞噬他的灵魂，一点一点把他拉回地狱的最底层。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迦尔纳：阁下支开我，把阿周那当人质带走了……  
> 阿周那：你支开我，好让迦尔纳去干脏活？！  
> 苏利耶：你们烦不烦啊？


	9. Chapter 9

就这样，一夜天明。两个人为不同的理由辗转难眠。

虽然有些疲惫，第二天，阿周那还是按照自己的作息习惯，七点半就起了床。天在下小雨，迦尔纳的卧室门依然紧闭，他站着仔细聆听了一阵，里面没有一点动静，就连迦尔纳是否还在家都判断不出来。于是，阿周那只得一个人准备早餐，一个人把它吃完。

就像跳着一支探戈舞一样，阿周那走近一步，迦尔纳就退一步。要知道，阿周那其实不是个习惯于直接表达自己感觉的男人，他能做到如今这个地步，已经是多年心理准备的结果，属实不易。而此刻，他的心情就和今天的天气一样充满忧伤。

该不会真的要开始冷战吧，假若如此，要如何不动声色地打破僵局，这就又是一道全新的难题。生命中的挑战总是很多，而如何正确地追求心上人大概是其中之最。阿周那烦恼地揉乱自己的一头卷发，困扰又气馁地想着，迦尔纳这个家伙啊，根本就是上帝故意派来折磨他的。

——巧合的是，大约正是在五年前的这个时候，迦尔纳坐在自己的酒吧里，攥着阿周那写给他的第一封信，对他们刚刚起步的地下关系也产生了一模一样的感想。当然，我们的侯爵大人对此一无所知。他决定给自己泡一杯茶，好好想想这个问题。

等到他收拾完毕，开始在灶上烧水，时间大约是八点一刻。就在此时，一件说大不大，说小也不小的事情突然砸到了阿周那头上——具体说来，就是和阎蜜小姐的第一次遭遇战。这形容毫不夸张。

门铃响起的时候，他还不知道自己接下来要面对什么，阿周那从猫眼中看到一个女人的身影，以为这是楼下的老太太又走错了地方，便毫无警惕心地打开了门。然而，站在门廊里的却是一位年轻女性，手边带着一把长柄雨伞，和一个乡村风格的野餐篮，一身手工长裙活像是从田园牧歌油画里走出来的农家女一般健康又朴实。

她不说话，把眼睛瞪得大如铜铃，盯着阿周那，好像他是一只独角兽。后者被她盯得浑身不舒服，只得回以不解的目光。问了几次“你好”“有什么事吗”都没能得到反应，阿周那陷入苦恼。他并不认识她，这叫人很是为难，毕竟总不能当着一位女士的面直接把门关上。然而，这位陌生女性的眉眼隐约有些即视感，阿周那皱着眉头思考自己是不是在哪里见过她。就在这时，门外的女性突然发出了一声凄厉的尖叫，直直地朝他撞了过来。

阿周那对这种怒涛般的展开完全猝不及防。接下来，陌生的小姐挥舞着长柄雨伞和野餐篮——气势如同骑士挥舞佩剑和盾牌般凌厉而万夫不当——她嘴里说着一种阿周那完全听不懂的语言，一边往里冲，一边用雨伞疯狂地敲打他的脑袋。

年轻的侯爵哪里见过这种架势，他被吓了个半死。这姑娘虽然不算什么大美人，可看上去相当文静，也很有魅力，没想到她动起手来竟然是这样泼辣。阿周那还手也不是，不还手也不是，在她的攻势下节节败退，乃至几乎被逼进了墙角里。他竭尽全力，不断高喊着“这位女士”“请你冷静”，试图安抚一下这来源不明的敌意，然而她却像听不懂英语一般油盐不进，仍在不断攻击。情急之下，他只能举起椅子，强行在他们两人之间拉开距离。场面无论从哪个角度看来都十分滑稽，就在这时，迦尔纳的卧室门从里面打开了。

“好吵……这是发生什么事了？”

白发青年顶着满头乱发，拖着脚步走出门来，一边揉着眼睛，一边不满地咕哝着。一时间，所有动静都停止了，唯有烧开的炉子在背景里发出尖叫。他看着眼前两位戏剧效果拉满的人，白皙的脸上浮现出怀疑自己是否还在做梦的茫然神情。

“……阎蜜？”

迦尔纳犹疑地呼唤。

“……阎蜜？”

阿周那困惑地重复。

而被叫了名字的女孩肉眼可见地松了口气，她发出一声喜悦的尖叫，雨伞和野餐篮立刻被扔到了一边，饱受惊吓的阿周那也被弃之不管。阎蜜扑到迦尔纳身前，强硬地捧住——或者说，一把抓住他的下巴，强行把他拉弯了腰，好方便她上下左右检查他脸上的伤口。

她用异国语言急切地问了迦尔纳几句什么，又回过头来恶狠狠地瞪了阿周那一眼，好像这都是他的错似的，叫人越发一头雾水。阿周那回瞪着她，完全不知道自己到底是哪里得罪了这个女人。迦尔纳扶住阎蜜的手腕，拍着她的臂膀，拉回她的注意力，好声好气，连连安抚。

多么新鲜啊，他像是瞬间切换了模式一般，发出的竟也是同样的异国音节。这还是阿周那第一次听迦尔纳说英语以外的语言。不过，稍稍冷静下来聆听之后，他意识到，这种语言和意大利语有不少类似的地方——难道，是西西里语？难怪他一个字也听不懂。

好在，这个叫作阎蜜的姑娘虽然张扬又彪悍，却不是个听不进人话的家伙。她认真听完了迦尔纳说的话，再次转回头来，犹豫地看了看惊魂未定的阿周那——虽然看起来仍旧满腹疑虑，而且固执地挡在他和迦尔纳之间，好像一只护崽的老母鸡，但谢天谢地，她总算没再瞪人了。

阿周那小心翼翼地放下椅子：“没事了吗？”

迦尔纳冲他点点头：“没事了，只是一点小误会。”

他松了口气，至少现在他总算有功夫去关掉尖叫的炉子了。

“小姐，你该庆幸这水壶没有被烧炸掉。”阿周那把火调到最小，瞪了她一眼，随即想起来，她可能听不懂英语，“迦……梵斯，她到底是谁？”

“她的名字是阎蜜，阎摩的亲生妹妹。”白发青年无奈地摸了摸后脑勺。

原来如此，难怪她的长相看起来有点熟悉。阿周那回忆着阎摩那张严肃的面相，点了点头。

“那她到底是误会我什么了？”他问。

“这个嘛。”迦尔纳看起来更难堪了，他不动声色地挪开眼睛，磨蹭了一会，小声解释道，“她说她从没见过长得这么黑的人，她以为……嗯，她以为你是被巫术唤醒来勾魂索命的妖怪。”

这都是什么乡下迷信。迎着两道视线，阎蜜完全不觉得自己理亏，她倔强地喊了句话，又和迦尔纳短暂地争了两句。后者拗不过她，无奈地摇摇头，补充翻译：“她说……呃，这一定是巫毒召唤术。西西里的老人告诉她，美国人就爱干这个。”

阿周那：“………………”

迦尔纳足足解释了三遍，阎蜜才终于接受了现实：这位黑皮肤、黑头发的英俊男士既不是妖怪，也不是强盗，更不是美国人。他是一个英国人，一个完全的人类，而且是迦尔纳目前的同居人。

阿周那真不明白这到底有什么好解释的，居然有人仅凭他的肤色（他又不是自己高兴才长这么黑的）就要开除他的人籍，太魔幻了，这真的是现实吗？

不过，现在他总算是明白，阎摩口中的“疯姑娘”到底什么意思了。

而与此同时，随着迦尔纳耐心地解释，“疯姑娘”的脸涨得越发红亮，她低着脑袋，一只手绞着裙子，像个做错事的小孩一样，时不时偷眼看看阿周那，时不时尴尬地打着哈哈。希望她是在为自己的行为感到羞愧吧。阿周那靠在沙发后，满心郁闷地检查自己身上被雨伞揍出来的淤青。作为实质上的屋主，阎蜜的熟人，迦尔纳自觉负起责任，拿来了膏药和冷敷用的毛巾。白发青年叮嘱了阎蜜几句什么话，对方点点头，知趣地走开。于是，他弯下腰，皱着眉头，小心翼翼地、专心地替阿周那处理起了皮外伤。

这可真是意外收获。看着那对近在眼前的红蓝异瞳，阿周那只是惊讶了一瞬，什么牢骚和抱怨便都飞到了九霄云外。他乖乖地抬起头，接受迦尔纳的照顾，在心下自嘲这立场反转得真快。他已经很久没看到迦尔纳像四年前那样，在他面前摆出年长者的架子了。或许这平白无故的一顿揍也并非坏事。阿周那暗暗思考着，至少，现在迦尔纳已经完全恢复正常了。无论这是因为突发事件的影响，还是仅仅因为早晨就是有这样的魔力，这多少让他心里好受了一些。

而在此之外，看样子，阿周那也应该不需要再担心冷战的问题了。想到这里，他一下轻松了不少，虽然嘴上不说，但心里几乎已经完全原谅了阎蜜。

不过，西西里姑娘明显没有原谅她自己。就在两位男士在一边腻歪的时候，她已经麻利迅速地在餐桌上铺了一层红白相间方格子桌布，而后把野餐篮里的东西一一摆在了桌子上。水果馅饼、烤小曲奇，以及几个稍稍有些被碰坏了的纸杯蛋糕，原来“疯姑娘”竟然是给迦尔纳送吃的来的。她抬起头，用一双警惕又无辜的大眼睛死死盯着他俩，用西西里语咕哝了两句什么。

阎蜜：（西西里语）“刚好我带了很多食物，梵斯……很多很多。我想向你的男朋友道歉。”

迦尔纳愣了一下，放下手中的东西，无奈地叹了口气。

他也用西西里语回答：“我还得说多少遍你们才明白？他不是我男朋友。”

阿周那不明所以地看着他们：“你们在说什么？”

“阎蜜说，她误会了你。”迦尔纳转过头，避重就轻地回答道，“按照西西里乡村的习惯，她想知道你愿不愿意加入这个小型家庭聚会，权当她的赔礼道歉。”

黑发青年疑惑地看看他，又看看她，似乎在怀疑他们刻意藏话。最后他犹豫地回答：“呃，当然可以……那我去泡茶。”

他绕过这两个人，来到灶台前，重新把冷下去的开水加热到最佳温度。阎蜜在他身后，盯着他高挑的背影，若有所思地上下打量着这位陌生人。她用指尖戳戳迦尔纳，在他耳边嘀咕了一句什么。白发青年皱起眉头，用手肘推开她，不悦地斥道“闭嘴”。然而阎蜜吃吃笑着，她已经看到，他的耳朵开始变红了。

最后，阿周那用一壶浓郁的英式红茶成功收买了阎蜜。看样子，在这位不请自来的疯姑娘眼里，这可比美国人的咖啡要有品位多了。他们三个人在餐桌边坐下，阎蜜把刚刚展露出的凶猛攻击性瞬间切换成了典型地中海式的热情。她像是换了个人似的，兴高采烈、对一切都充满好奇、极为自来熟；即便语言不通，也拉着两个人说这说那，全靠迦尔纳磕磕绊绊地替她做翻译，还时不时会被她连珠炮般的口若悬河打断。

或许是因为阎摩和迦尔纳严格意义上存在着一层兄弟关系，在迦尔纳面前，阎蜜也十分自然地以姐姐自居。她霸道而强势地照顾着这位“弟弟”，这让迦尔纳非常无奈。事实上，他才是受了阎摩嘱托要照顾阎蜜的人，没道理反过来被她关照。但他也并没有大声抗议，只是随她去了——很明显，他知道，抗议也不会有用。

这一切对阿周那而言，都是陌生而新鲜的经历。毕竟，在他的回忆中，他自己的家人们总身陷在尔虞我诈的困境里，从没有过这么亲密的时刻，传统英国贵族也不会举行这种热闹的家庭聚会。他饶有兴致地看着这对“姐弟”，阎蜜总试图往迦尔纳嘴里多塞一块吃的，而迦尔纳则狼狈地极力拒绝。

来自阿周那的和善注目礼让白发青年更加尴尬，好在，阎蜜在这里留了大约半个小时便离开了。按照她本人的说法，她似乎还有别人要拜访。阿周那看着她弯腰拿起雨伞，真心祈祷她拜访的下一个人不需要尝尝那个金属把手打在人头上能有多痛。

送走阎蜜之后，迦尔纳大大地松了口气。他坐回阿周那对面的位置上，喝了一口红茶。

“真是个不可思议的姑娘。”阿周那评价道。

“谁说不是呢。”迦尔纳疲惫地回答，“不过，看到她这么有精神，生活又这么充实，阎摩肯定会为她高兴的。”

高兴是必然的，不过是为什么理由高兴就说不准了。阿周那忍住笑意：“纯粹是出于好奇，我可以问个问题吗？”

“什么？”

“你说她和阎摩是亲兄妹？”他问，“她哥哥怎么看都是个美国人……为什么她却是个彻头彻尾的意大利人？”

“唔。这个嘛，不是什么秘密……就是说起来有点复杂。”迦尔纳皱起眉头，手指在茶杯口转了一转，“阎摩和阎蜜的父母在他们很小的时候就分开了。父亲带着阎摩去往美国，而阎蜜留在了西西里老家，和爷爷奶奶一起生活。”他摇摇头，“这对兄妹分开了有二十多年，后来，阎蜜的爷爷奶奶去世，她一个未婚姑娘在意大利无依无靠，于是，阎摩就把她接到了美国……不过，她连英语都不会说，阎摩又说什么都不愿意跟她住在一起，眼下只能拜托寡居的布拉瓦茨基夫人代为照看。拜托给我的任务就是和她定期见见面，确保她身心都平安无事。”

阿周那耐心地听完，若有所思地哼了一声：“原来如此。……难怪昨天阎摩还特意警告了我。”

“他还警告了你？”

“是啊。看来他是知道阎蜜一定会来找你，所以要我别被她吓着，也别把她吓到。”他叹了口气，“那时我还不知道他看起来为什么这么为难。现在想想，有这样一个精力充沛的妹妹在，当哥哥的想必相当辛苦吧。”

“嗯……”迦尔纳露出微妙的、欲言又止的神色，抬起手抚摸着自己的眉心，“……或许如此吧。”

他似乎话中有话。阿周那挑起一边眉毛：“刚才我就想问了——你们俩，是不是趁着我听不懂西西里语的机会，当着我的面说了什么坏话？”

“我没有。”

“迦尔纳。”他刻意停顿了一下，“看着我。”

“我真的没有。”迦尔纳抬起头，没有表情的脸上，眼神极其无辜，“我只是……想到一点私事。”

虽然这么说，但他的脸却有一点红，眼神也有些游移。阿周那眯起眼睛看着他，迦尔纳立刻转移了话题。

“哎，虽然这应该算是他们兄妹俩的私事，但只要你多见阎蜜几次，迟早会知道的……毕竟她从来就没想藏。”他叹了口气，“其实，真正让阎摩这么难堪，老想躲着她走的理由，是因为这个姑娘来到美国之后，出乎所有人的意料……竟然爱上了自己的哥哥。”

一时间，空气中一片寂静。

大约半分钟后，阿周那才问：“不好意思，你说什么？”

迦尔纳别开眼睛，脸真的红了。他看起来非常尴尬：“我刚刚知道的时候，也觉得很难以相信。但事实如此，她很执着，大家都不知道该拿她怎么办好。”他又叹了口气，“现在说这个可能有点迟了，不过……你也看到了，她本质上是个很好的姑娘。希望你不要因此对她产生偏见。”

然而，阿周那却十分不以为然。

“偏见？”他反问，“我为什么会对她有偏见？——不，恰恰相反。我对她彻底刮目相看了，真是个勇敢的姑娘。”

这次，轮到迦尔纳陷入难以置信的沉默。他傻乎乎地轻声问道：“……不好意思，你说什么？”

“你刚刚告诉我，她独自一人，抛弃家乡，来到一个语言不通的新环境里生活。即使如此，她却没有害怕，坚持自我，不为外界的看法所动，勇敢地追求自己所认定的幸福……如此坚定强大的内心，难道不配得到一声称赞吗？”

好像很有道理，但是又有哪里不对。迦尔纳皱起眉头：“可是，她爱上了自己的亲哥哥。你不会觉得这是一件有悖人伦的事吗？”

“看不出来，你竟然是个会在意人伦的男人。”

“我的看法无关紧要，阿周那。我理解阎摩在想什么。阎蜜只要转个身，就能拥有更好的选择，她可以嫁给一个体面人，拥有一个正常的家庭……但假如爱上亲哥哥的事情被好事者知道了，她得到的就只有非议和伤害。……阎摩怎么忍心看她走到这样的路上？”

“你真正想说的是，选择阎摩，她不会有任何未来——得不到普通人的幸福，也没有清白的好名声。是吗？”

“……黑手党就是这样的，阿周那。朝不保夕随时可能横死街头的职业，没有办法给人什么承诺。”

“但是你却没有说，阎摩是因为不爱她，才不愿意接受她。”

这个人还是这么会钻他话里的空子。迦尔纳猛地愣了一下，他确实不知道阎摩是怎么想的，一时不知该如何回答。阿周那见状，放下手中的茶勺。

“你听说过索姆河吗，迦尔纳？——大约三年前，在法国皮卡第发生过一场为期四个月的战斗，我是其中一员。那也我第一次作为医生……作为军医加入到战争之中。”他低垂着视线，轻声叙说，“那个场面超越了我的想象，超越了我此前听说过的所有传闻。毫不夸张地说——就是地狱。”

他抬起眼睛，平静地注视着迦尔纳。似乎想要用目光告诉他，自己所言句句属实。

“索姆河战役的伤亡数字相当恐怖，双方都使用了最新的杀人兵器，和不计伤亡的线式战术，清扫战场的工作不得不在战争的间隙中进行，成打的尸体从战壕里被分批运送出来……有时候，一天能有四十来具，大多都被毁灭得不成人形。”他深深地叹了口气，“数量实在是太多，后勤自顾不暇，军医也得去帮忙处理尸体。但因为无处掩埋，运输回乡的成本又太高，尸体到最后依然只能全部就地火化。整整一周时间，皮卡第的地上水里云中都漂浮着骨灰，就连落下的雨都是黑色的，好像上帝的眼泪。

“工作结束之后，我整晚整晚地睡不着。只要闭上眼睛，我就能看到那些架在柴堆上的……残缺不全的脸。我不是为了当清道夫才参军的，而他们也不是为了去死才去参军的。他们和我一样，怀抱着理想和荣誉走上战场，背后的亲人爱人等着他们衣锦还乡。然而最终，我们能送回去的只有一个冷冰冰的名牌——运气好的话，还有一些骨头。

“一个活生生的人类走到最后，剩下的只有这么一点东西，我也不知道他们本应拥有的幸福最终都去了何方，而那些爱着他们的人要何以慰藉。我们都只能活一次，终有一天，我们也都会和他们一样，死在某个谁也不知道的地方。无家可归的一缕亡魂，六尺之下的一坯腐土，结局只有默默地被人遗忘。

“所以，我宁可在活着的时候，不给自己后悔的机会，不断求索、紧紧抓住我所渴望、我想要抓住的一切。毕竟，这是活着的人才有的特权。

“告诉我，迦尔纳。除了死亡——除了最终不可避免的死亡之外，还有什么东西有资格成为一个人追求自己幸福的阻碍？……人伦吗？外界的非议吗？我太明白了。它们固然有力而可怕，潜入你的灵魂深处，在每个夜晚于你耳后低语，诉说被所有人抛弃、被所有人厌恶、让所有人失望的恐惧……过去，我也常常为它们的力量而感到畏惧，止步不前，但现在，我已经有了不同的看法。我花了那么大的代价，犯下那么多错误，才知道自己想要的究竟是什么，与之相比，这些东西，真的有那么重要吗？”

迦尔纳直勾勾地看着他，一言不发，怔怔地听着他的句句剖白。这些话，就好像已经在阿周那心里憋了一辈子一般，现在，他迫不及待，要尽心尽力地说个痛快。

白发青年低下头，盯着已经变凉的红茶水面：“……你还是和以前一样，能言善辩。”

“不敢当，只是把自己的经历和想法都如实相告而已。”阿周那摇摇头，谦虚地回答，“阎蜜小姐爱上的，是一个在她成年之后才认识的男人。他们未曾彼此了解过，也未曾在一起成长过。就算告诉她，那是她的哥哥，她的感情也不可能说断就断——而我，我只愿人人都能拥有像她这样放下一切去追逐幸福的勇气。”

听到这里，迦尔纳绞起眉头，内心有所触动的同时，终于也感到一丝蹊跷。阿周那犯了一个小错误。假如说，之前的话只是就着阎蜜的事情借题发挥的话，现在，他有所暗示的意图已经有点太明显了。他到底在说什么？到底想表达什么？——难道，这个男人已经知道他们的真实关系了吗？

出于一贯的作风，迦尔纳想要直接开口询问。然而，他却再一次被阿周那抢了先。

黑发青年放下杯子，重新给他俩斟满茶水，他提高声音，语调轻松地说：“总之，我只是想表达自己羡慕她面对一段从零开始的新生活时所展露出的勇气……毕竟我自己也是这样啊。签证和行医执照差不多这几天就该搞定了，不能一直依靠外祖父的救济，我要去给自己找一份工作了。”

“工作？……救济？”虽然意识到他可能是在转移重点，可这些奇怪的用词无法让人不在意，“你名下的财产那么多，即便吃一辈子也吃不完，还有工作的必要吗？”

“嗯？我没有告诉你吗？”阿周那抬起头，“我现在可是个穷光蛋，身无分文，名下早就一个子儿也没有了。”

“……！！！”

这么重要的事情，为什么拖到现在才告诉他？！

确认他没有开玩笑之后，迦尔纳陷入震惊。他问：“这是怎么回事？阿周那，你的财产都跑到什么地方去了？”

然而，到刚才为止还一直滔滔不绝、能言善辩的阿周那，此时却陷入微妙的沉默。他飞快地瞟了一眼迦尔纳，那双惹眼的红蓝异瞳，和四年前那双瞬间迷倒了他的青绿色眼睛已经截然不同。但是他并没有感到失望，此刻，阿周那心中只有无限的庆幸。

他举起茶杯，模棱两可地嗫嚅着：“这件事说来话长……你就当作，是被妖精偷走了吧。”

严格说来，这并不是一句谎话。不过，落在不知情的人耳中，当然会被当作敷衍之词。迦尔纳十分顺理成章地将这个回答解读为阿周那不想告诉他实情，虽然不大乐意，但他还是点了点头。

的确，如何处置自己的财产是阿周那的自由，迦尔纳一介外人，无权过问。然而，刚听了这么大的新闻，要他完全不起好奇心，也是不可能的。白发青年一脸严肃地摸着下巴，脑内的想象力如大坝开闸泄洪一般自由奔腾，直接替阿周那完成了从战争破产、被迫奔赴前线，快进到未婚妻悔婚出走、豪赌失利，再快进到变卖最后家财、前往新大陆再开人生的一系列大戏。

迦尔纳抬起头，用同情的目光和无比沉痛的语气对阿周那说：“原来是这样……原来是这样啊，阿周那。我已经全都明白了。如果有任何地方需要我帮忙的话，大可直接说出来。我一定尽我的全力帮你渡过难关。”

阿周那：“……虽然很感谢你的好意，不过你刚刚是不是擅自脑补了一些非常失礼的内容？”


	10. Chapter 10

最后残余的茶水也下肚之后，阿周那长长地吐了一口气。放下茶杯，他抬起头地同时恰好看到了迦尔纳的右手，那里的袖口因重力而从手腕上落下，露出一点白色的纱布。年轻的侯爵皱起眉毛，想到刚才经历的那一场“大战”，浑不自觉地露出被惹恼了的医生特有的可怕表情来。

“等一下……你刚刚，是不是一直在乱动？”他问，“这可是昨晚才缝好的伤口。感觉怎样？疼吗？”

闻言，迦尔纳也好奇地看向自己的手臂，稍稍活动一下，他没有露出任何不适的表情。红蓝异瞳看向阿周那，自己似乎也感到意外：“事实上，我一点也不觉得疼了。”

前军医哼了一声，他抓过迦尔纳的手腕略加查看，奇迹般没再追问下去。

“不疼了就好。”他放开他，模糊地咕哝着。

“……”然而，迦尔纳却像是想起什么一般，皱起眉头，“阿周那，我想问问你……这样的伤口一晚上就恢复到这个水平，是正常状况吗？”

阿周那若有所思地看着他：“为什么你会这么问？”

“唔。”白发青年的眼神游移开来，“没什么，只是有些在意的事罢了。”

会在意也是理所当然的。这一段时间以来，发生在迦尔纳身上的种种事态，虽然大多都是好事，却实在是叫他怎么也想不通，更是没由来地心生出不好的预感。

四年以来，迦尔纳独居于费城郊外，依靠着自己的意志力，不断与受到严重损害、苟延残喘的这具身体搏斗，不断为近在咫尺的死亡做心理准备。情况在恶化，除非上帝显灵，否则他不可能好起来，只会渐渐衰弱而死——结局已经注定，事情本应如此。所有生命都有消亡的一天，迦尔纳早已说服自己接受了现实。

然而，事情却没有朝着预料的方向发展。漫长的四年折磨过后，在冬天消逝、春季来临的短短一个月里，迦尔纳身上所有的问题奇迹般消失得无影无踪，仿佛从未存在过。现在，他感觉甚至比“处刑”之前还要更好，就连身上受的皮外伤，好得也比以前更快。

他知道自己也许不该深究，阁下也是这么劝他的。苏利耶声称自己对此一无所知，而将近一年的相处也让迦尔纳相信，苏利耶确实没有这种变魔法的本事（不然他为什么不拿来治自己的药瘾？）。这其中一定缺少了什么关键之处，整件事的全貌湮于水面之下，扑朔迷离。

除此之外，还有一件令人在意的事：有大约为时一周左右的记忆从迦尔纳脑海中完全消失了。

在那段郊外独居、默默忍受痛苦、煎熬等死的日子的最后，迦尔纳遇到了一个救他一命的医生。那是个什么样的人物，为何会突然出现在那里，又给他实施了什么样的治疗……恰好就是这些至关重要的细节，迦尔纳什么也想不起来了。

这一定与他神秘扭转的健康状况，以及这双突然变了样貌的眼睛脱不了关系。可是，只要一触及此处，记忆就像是被蒙上一层雾一般，变得模糊不清。

这是人为阻碍的结果。某个神秘人物希望自己完全不要留下痕迹，于是对他的记忆动了手脚。不知为何，他清楚地知道这一点。

“迦尔纳。……迦尔纳！”

突然之间，迦尔纳茫然地回过神来。是阿周那——阿周那在呼唤他。他竟然走神了。

“怎么了？突然之间就开始发呆……你还好吗？”

抬起头，对方正直勾勾地盯着自己，黑白分明的大眼睛里写满疑惑和担忧，关切得有些过分。迦尔纳像被这视线烫了一下般转头避开，有些心虚地重新抬起空了的茶杯。

“不，没事……我没事，我很好。”

倒不是他有意要隐瞒，只是，如果想把这件事解释清楚，势必要从自己重伤与煎熬的那四年时间开始说起。他不想向阿周那提起这些往事。于是，迦尔纳笨拙地岔开了话题。

“说起来，侯爵夫人怎么样了？”

“侯爵夫人？”阿周那偏着脑袋，思考了一下，“啊，你是在说我的母亲？”

“嗯。”迦尔纳点点头，随即明白过来他为何是这个态度，“哦，对了，这么叫也许不太妥当……毕竟现在，你才是侯爵。”

阿周那摇头：“没关系，我明白你的意思。”他叹了口气，“她在非洲德兰士瓦的乡下疗养，那里远离是非，十分安静。她的屋子后面有一片风景优美的小树林，邻居都是友好的体面人。她很喜欢那个地方，如果条件允许的话，打算在那里长住。……上周收到的信里是这么说的。”

“去乡下疗养？……侯爵夫人……贡蒂夫人，她的身体情况不好吗？”

“老毛病了。她一直不适应英国的气候，从以前开始就总是跟着父亲一起去疗养。”阿周那解释道，“父亲过世之后，她就有了离开英国的想法。我问过她，想不想回家乡，但是很明显，她并不愿意。她更想到一个没人认识她的地方去……我想，作为子女，我应当成全她的心愿。”

“财政方面，不会有问题吗？”

“律师替她从父亲的遗产里争取到了她应得的部分，无论我变成什么样，都不会对她有影响。”

“……”所以，你到底是为什么会突然变得那么穷呢？即便知道自己没有发言权，迦尔纳还是不满地眯起了猫一般的眼睛。

这次，轮到黑发青年回避这道锐利的目光。他也旁若无人地岔开了话题：“对了，她还在信里问起……问我准备什么时候成家立业。”

就像拿黄瓜去戳猫一样，这个话题明显引起了迦尔纳的极大不适。他放下空茶杯，小声咕哝着：“是啊——你准备什么时候离开这里，去娶妻生子、成家立业呢？”

空气里好像隐约有一点酸味，阿周那有一点窃喜，但表现得无动于衷：“嗯……我什么时候说过我要做这些事了？”

“……但是你迟早得做，不是吗？”

“人生总还有比这更重要的事。”

“比如？”

“比如，找回因为年轻、幼稚和莽撞而失去的宝物。”阿周那回答，“然后，把宝物带到一个谁也不认识我的地方，放在我身边，再也不要弄丢他。”

无论是语气，还是情景，都是如此似曾相识。迦尔纳猛地倒吸一口凉气。

——我的梦想非常简单：住在一个不大也不小的镇上，成为一名医生，救死扶伤、向需要帮助的人伸出援手，并且和我爱的人一起共度余生。

——如果我说，到那时我希望站在我身边的人是你呢？

晨光之中，长长的栈道上，回忆里那个无忧无虑的夏天，仿佛就发生在昨日。那时，他们什么也不知道，什么也不担心，不曾畏惧笼罩明日的无边黑暗。那份珍贵的心境，和那个没有希望的承诺，如漂浮在浪头白沫中、遭到遗忘的宝瓶一般，被突兀地冲上海岸。

没想到，他竟然还记得那时的事。

再次回过神来，他发现自己正无意识地攥着左手的拳头。

“为什么……你要做到这个份上？”

迦尔纳低声问道。

在这一瞬间，看着他动摇的模样，昨晚那股热烈的冲动，裹挟着一股岩浆般的怒意，突然超越了理性，回到了阿周那的心中。迦尔纳，他的迦尔纳，失而复得的迦尔纳，独一无二的迦尔纳，你为何明知故问？你为何这样愚钝？为何要折磨我——这对漂亮的眼睛，甚至不愿直接面对我。

年轻的侯爵深呼吸了一下，努力冷静头脑。没错，这并不在他本应循序渐进的计划内，这不是说这种话的时候，他很可能只会把迦尔纳推得更远——然而，正如那个白色的平安夜里，他会突然之间想要去亲吻素昧平生的迦尔纳一样，脑子里那根时刻紧绷的弦，已经叫他受够了。

若要说这是他在趁人之危，那就算是好了。反正，无论使用怎样的手段……

阿周那抬起头来。

“做了不可挽回事情的人毕竟是我。”他的语气克制、柔软、悲伤，“我知道，这听起来有多自私……迦尔纳，我希望，你可以再给我一次机会。”

“……你在说什么？如果你是在说我们过去的那些荒唐事……这种机会，不如没有更好。”

“那得由我说了算才行。”

“阿周那，我已经说过很多次了，当时的你只是上了我的当而已。我们两个没有未来。”

“你是这么觉得的？无所谓。我不在乎你认为自己是谁——反正，没有你在的未来，不是我想要的未来。”

“你只是年少无知时犯了错而已，大梦一场，是时候该结束了，为什么你就是不明白？”

“过去的我也许确实什么都不懂，但我的心意并不虚假，我说过的话，也是发自真心的。”

“但是，总有一天，你一定会后悔……我也告诉过你，我不想成为那份懊悔的罪魁祸首。”

“那我只能说，已经迟了。”阿周那阴沉、坚决而挑衅地看着他，“我已经在后悔中痛苦了四年了。”

“……”

“我没有一天不在想，没有一天不在祈祷，如果能回到过去，我宁可杀掉自己也不会对你做那些事，我——”

“……”

“……不，现在才说这种话，也没有意义了吧。”阿周那再次深吸一口气，恳切地注视着眼前低着头、抱着双臂，如凝固般一动不动的人，“迦尔纳，过去的我太过天真，对你的心意一无所知。如果这份心意，还有哪怕一点点残留的话——”

“——如果我告诉你，已经没有了的话，你准备怎么办？”

“……什么？”

迦尔纳抬起头来，无比清澈而坦诚的目光直视着阿周那。

“如果我告诉你，我已经放下了过去和你的那些事……心里已经另有他人了呢？”

一定是因为没有预料到这个答案吧，阿周那完全呆住了。他愣在原地，就连伸手试图去触摸迦尔纳的指尖，也一同定在半空，仿佛触到了一堵看不见的墙。

“你所寻求的宝物早就已经不在了——即便如此，你还觉得这种追寻是有意义的吗？”

冷静，残酷，又决绝，迦尔纳轻声问道。他并不像是在有意撒谎，更像仅仅只是下定了决心。这种和此前完全不同的态度，如同点燃炸药的引信一般，在阿周那的脑中骤然掀起一阵混乱。

年轻的侯爵什么也没有说，只是悻悻地收回手，低下头。那种仿佛被踢了一脚的小狗一般遭到背叛的、受伤的表情非常熟悉，让迦尔纳没由来地心生出一股不忍。

“……抱歉，就当我没说过这话吧。”

他别开脑袋，一边含糊不清地说，一边从桌边站了起来。

“我不知道具体还要多长时间，不过阁下有对我说过，假如一切顺利的话，很快就会有更合适的人选代替我的位置，而我们也不需要像这样绑在一起了。”迦尔纳低下头，看着呆若木鸡的阿周那，“那么，我还有事，先告辞了。总之，无论是未来的工作，还是生活——我都祝你能找到你想要的那份勇气，祝你一切顺利。”

说完，迦尔纳拿起放在一边的外套，拉开椅子，径直离开。从头到尾，阿周那都低着头，没有发出一个音节，亦没有做出一个动作。在大门关闭的声音响起之后，黑发青年才缓缓地、紧紧地抓住了自己的额发。他将手肘靠在桌边，撑着脑袋，凝视着空荡荡的茶杯和甜点碟，长长吐出一口颤抖的气音。

事实上，迦尔纳撒了一个小小的谎。他并不是真的有事，他只是想逃离现场，所以才慌慌张张地离开而已。因为思绪简直是一片混乱，他无所事事地在街头彷徨，最终决定去拜访住在小半个纽约城外的皇后区边缘的海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基。然而，阎蜜还没回家，海伦娜则正在地狱一般的修罗赶稿期中挣扎。死线还有三天，她睡眠不足、脾气极坏，根本无心待客。最后，迦尔纳被她赶出了屋子，蹲在门前的小院子里，替这位悲惨的寡妇照看她院里养的金鱼和花草。

其实，除开那些血腥的营生之外，迦尔纳似乎天生就有侍弄花草的天分，海伦娜总是这样告诉他。在钢铁丛林般拥挤的城市里，园艺是非常有益的活动。假如此刻他的心情能够更加平常一些，一定会感到身心舒适。然而，眼下，迦尔纳却无心享受，只感到心烦意乱。

阿周那。阿周那。阿周那。阿周那的脸，阿周那的表情，阿周那的微笑，阿周那说过的话……

他知道，他比谁都清楚，这样很蠢，尤其是在刚刚那样蛮横地拒绝了人家之后，完全没有道理。可是，这又不是迦尔纳自己可以控制的事情——此时，他的脑子里全都是这些东西。

这次，迦尔纳也许真的可以打击到阿周那那股惊人的热情——明明应该是最理想的、梦寐以求的结果，然而这个事实却不知为何，令他无比烦躁。

与此同时，方才在交谈中，阿周那说过的话也回响在脑内，反复敲击着他的理智。

“……除了最终不可避免的死亡之外，还有什么东西有资格成为一个人追求自己幸福的阻碍？”

——幸福？追寻自己的幸福？

并不是那么遥不可及的概念。只是，他似乎，已经有很久都没有想起过这个话题了。

突然之间，他想起了二十多年前，在孤儿院里，那段恍若隔世的时光。那时，迦尔纳还是个纯洁无瑕的孩子，年仅四岁，胖胖的、和蔼的院长把他抱在怀里，带到孩子堆里坐下。又是每天例行的聚会时间了。四岁的迦尔纳挺直腰板、瞪大眼睛。他是年龄最小的一个，瘦瘦弱弱，仿佛营养不良一般，个头只到周围孩子的肩膀。院长摸摸他的脑袋，夸奖他乖巧积极，而后抬起头向孩子们询问，大家心中的幸福是什么。

这只是个稀松平常的话题，每个人给的答案都不尽相同；有平凡的，有天真的，也有语不惊人死不休的。而迦尔纳也还清楚地记得自己的回答：他什么也没有说。他不明白幸福是什么意思，也想象不出幸福的模样。的确，他也有在一些磨出毛边的画片上见过“幸福家庭”的模样：爸爸，妈妈，和一个白白胖胖的小孩，每个人的脸上都有大大的笑容。只是，他以为那就和《格列佛游记》的小人国一样，不过是被想象夸张后的童话罢了。

那时如此，此刻亦然。在过去那个果决而坚定、勇于挺身而出的小小迦尔纳眼中，“幸福”是个看不见摸不着、不值一提的概念，不过，“该做的事”倒总是非常清晰；可现在，万般风雨和折磨之后，迦尔纳却惊觉，自己似乎连这样的欲望都快要消失不见了。

他没有在追寻任何东西，仅仅只是活着——仅仅只是跟随周围的环境，随波逐流而已。

“……总有人说，苏利耶阁下的新宠物外强中干，简直就像一具行尸走肉……像个没有灵魂的漂亮人偶。”

天草四郎时贞说过的那番话突然从回忆的角落里响起。迦尔纳感到一股沮丧的恼意，微微眯起了眼睛。

——他是从什么时候开始变成现在这个样子的呢？

“啊，梵斯，害我找了半天，原来你在这里啊。”

一个声音突兀从身侧响起，迦尔纳抬起头，迅速从愁眉不展的样子恢复到正常状态。沙尼十分随意地靠在院子的围墙上，抬起一只手，神态轻松地对他打招呼。

不容置喙的正事立刻将所有杂念都从脑子里全部驱逐了出去。

就在昨天上午，这对兄弟曾有过一次短暂的交锋，起因竟然是一颗不足子弹大小的药丸。那是迦尔纳偶然从苏利耶那里得到的东西，他并不知道，沙尼为什么会对它起这么大的反应。

值得庆幸的是，交锋只停留在了肢体冲突的水平，没有升级。虽然他本人似乎并不在意，可沙尼因为黑白通吃的问题，常在组织内部遭到敌视，这样一个人，此时竟然毫无阻碍地理解了迦尔纳容易引人误会的言辞。而借着这个机会，迦尔纳也终于可以从这位兄长口中弄清许多问题：包括那些不明不白的流言蜚语，和他背负的真正任务。

_“至少，药瘾的部分是真的——这件事理论上就只有我和父亲知道。父亲没告诉过阎摩，不过老大那么聪明，应该早就猜到了。”沙尼没有装傻，只是简单地说，“这种药本来没有名字，一个波多黎各药贩子给它起了个花里胡哨的舶来名，叫‘极乐’（Elysium）。”_

_“极乐。”迦尔纳点点头，“……所以，你一直在干义警的工作，追查这种东西？”_

_“这是什么说法，我哪有那种好心，当然是奉命行事。就算跟条子合作，也没说过不该说的话。”沙尼抱怨着，“虽然在这个疯狂的年代，有瘾的人其实挺多，但父亲不知为何非常讨厌‘极乐’。他曾试图戒掉它，然而这东西没那么简单，严重的戒断反应差点要了他的命。所以，这些年来他委托给我的工作，就是找到‘极乐’的源头——以及最重要的，找到除掉它的方法。”_

_“那么，你有什么头绪吗？”_

_“有一些，但都很无关紧要，突破性的东西嘛，几乎没有。这玩意背后的人把自己藏得很深。”_

_迦尔纳抱着双臂，若有所思地看着沙尼。到此为止，都可以和他了解的情况对上，然而，有一件事却叫人想不明白。_

_“为什么要秘密进行？”他问，“难道需要提防哪个人物吗？”_

_“不要胡思乱想，阁下谁也没在防。你看，我不就把情况都告诉你了吗？”沙尼耸耸肩，半是玩笑，半是警告地推了他一下，“这多少涉及教父的体面，秘密进行总比大肆声张要强吧。”_

_“……唔，的确如此。”_

_他想了想，接着说：“不过，除此之外，确实还有一些蹊跷的异状。在找到原因之前，最好还是别让其他人知道——包括阎摩在内。”_

_“是什么？”_

_“这个嘛。”沙尼摸了摸后脑勺，“‘极乐’通过地下途径四处流通……但我这么多年寻找下来却发现，对它成瘾的——只有阁下一个人而已。”_

_“……”确实非常可疑，而且根据药理学的常识，只让特定人物上瘾几乎是不可能的。迦尔纳皱起眉头，将信将疑，“可是，假如不会对其他人造成成瘾后果的话……为什么它还会有这么大的销量和这么多的买家呢？”_

_“那是因为，‘极乐’还有一个对所有人都会生效的主要效果。”沙尼回答，“轻度致幻，产生欢愉感，无副作用，以及根据剂量、服用方法可控的昏迷时间——不少人把它用作安眠药、镇静剂……还有一些人，会把它用作迷奸药。”_

_“……所以，它才会被称为‘极乐’。”也难怪他看到自己有那片药时，会一下子反应过激。迦尔纳心知肚明地点点头，“原来如此，确实不是可以坐视不管的状况。那就让我来帮你的忙吧。”_

_沙尼狡黠地笑了起来，似乎就在等他这句话：“哦？真的吗？正好我最近苦于没有进展。既然你都这么说了，那我有一个提议——”_

于是，这个提议的后果，正如大家所见，就是现在他俩站在这里，沙尼活蹦乱跳，而迦尔纳身上挂了点彩。

迦尔纳面无表情地叹了口气，对他点头致意：“沙尼。”稍作思考，加上一声，“哥哥。”

卓有成效。沙尼立即脸色大变，差点直接晕倒在路上。

“别这样，别这样，叫我沙尼就行了！”他大声喊道。

为什么他会是这个反应？迦尔纳不解地眨眨眼睛。沙尼无奈地摇摇头，姿态夸张地叹了口气。

“真是的，所以我才说你是个呆子啊……”他嘀咕着，“我只是想找你聊聊昨天的事而已。”

沙尼抬起头，看到迦尔纳脸上贴着的膏药，皱了一下眉头。

“怎么，受伤了？”

闻言，迦尔纳摸了摸脸，无意识地活动了一下右手手腕。哪里都不疼：“没事，一点小问题，没料到对方竟然带着武器。”

“那也太不小心了，梵斯，去见这种人你至少也该带把枪才行吧。”沙尼颇为责难地说，“所以，来说说看，有什么发现吗？”

一张丑恶的肥脸突然浮现在记忆里。迦尔纳厌恶地皱起眉头，决定对这件事避而不谈。剩下的内容，他毫无保留，一五一十全部告诉了沙尼，并老老实实地向他道了歉。

“抱歉，让他跑了……我还是太不中用，没能问出什么有用的情报。”

然而，沙尼却有别的看法。他摸着下巴，一边听一边点头，最后兴致勃勃地回答：“不，这你就想错了，梵斯。新面孔的出现确实有用，多亏了你，我们还真的有所收获。”

“嗯……？是什么？”

“当然是小利卡了。”他不屑地啧了一声，“没想到，这家伙居然也在其中掺了一脚。”

“……”迦尔纳挑起眉毛，“这是那么重要的新情报吗？”

“当然，小利卡应该是最近才出现的新买家，他总不会是为治疗失眠症才去买‘极乐’的吧。相信我，小利卡这种派对狂人，睡觉主要靠喝到断片，他只会认为睡眠是在浪费人生。”沙尼斩钉截铁地说，“而且，他没在你身上吃过苦头，对你没有那么高的戒心。如果他看到去的人是我，是绝对不会主动现身的。”

虽然沙尼并不知道往后的那些发展，但他的判断却准确得惊人。要不然，此时此刻，迦尔纳外套兜里也不会躺着那张卡片了。他低下头，深呼吸一口，压抑着反胃的感觉。一个铤而走险的想法在脑中渐渐成型。

沙尼浑然不觉，只是摸着自己的胡子自言自语：“既然有了他这条新线索，就有必要从小利卡身上打探点消息了。三天之后的那个沙龙，就由我来——”

“不。”迦尔纳唐突地打断了他。沙尼诧异地转过头，看着他。

“由我去吧。”他冷静地提议，“三天之后，我陪着苏利耶阁下去参加沙龙，趁机从小利卡身上打探消息。”

可是，沙尼却似乎不喜欢这个点子。他皱紧眉头：“可是，梵斯——”

“你刚刚也说了，和你与阎摩不一样，他对我没有那么高的戒心。恰好，我也需要一个跟着阁下一起在公共场合露面的机会。”迦尔纳据理力争，“作为一个新人，我可以做到你们做不到的事……既然如此，还有谁能是比我更好的人选？”

相当有说服力，以子之矛，陷子之盾。沙尼犹豫地点点头，却仍然愁眉不展：“我确实是这么说过……而且，如果你渴望一个证明自己的机会，我得承认，我没理由阻止你。”

“是吗？”

“但是，”他突然加重了语气，“梵斯，我对这件事有很不好的预感。”

“那是什么意思？”

“……我说不上来。”沙尼摇摇头，朝他投来担忧的目光，“总之，万事小心，还有——这次一定记得带上武器。”

迦尔纳将手伸入上衣口袋，深吸一口气，缓缓呼出，纤长的手指不动声色地握紧了那张冰凉的卡片，似乎想把它生生绞烂，却又动弹不得。

“……我会的。”无言以对。最后，白发青年只是谨慎地如此回答说。

无论真正彻底分别的时刻什么时候到来，理论上，现在的他们还是保护者和被保护者的关系，迦尔纳并没有长时间离岗的打算。

然而，回到家中，公寓里却已是空无一人。

迦尔纳皱着眉头，拿起放在玄关的一张信纸。上面写着简单利落的几句话，字迹工整漂亮，熟悉无比。

“——我会去朋友家借住一段时间，几天之后再回来。”

落款是一个漂亮的大写花体“A”。

只是一句简单、匆忙，但不失礼节的告别，没有什么不合理的地方。被说了那样的话之后，暂时不想看到他的脸也是理所应当的。迦尔纳抬起头，环视四周，所有的东西都收拾得干干净净、摆放得整整齐齐。满屋子全都是绿茵茵的盆栽，有的装饰在桌角，有的悬挂在窗沿。

就和五年前他们刚刚认识时一样，本应属于他一个人的空间，被不合时宜地入侵，又突兀被归还给他本人，而那个不应在这里的男人，也和那时一样，如此贸然地闯入，又如此礼貌地消失无踪。

四年的分别，让阿周那看起来变了很多，但在某些时刻里，迦尔纳又常常觉得，他其实完全没有变过。

就这样再也不见了才好——可是，不知为何，此时此刻，迦尔纳蓦然感觉心里空荡荡的。一种熟悉而陌生的恐惧，仿佛垂一根发丝进去，都能撞出裂纹，发出落寞的回响。

他在想些什么啊，都什么时候了，早该忘掉这些事了。迦尔纳强行忽视掉这种矛盾的刺痛，小心收起信纸。他脱掉外套，回到自己的卧室，拉开衣橱中藏匿武器的暗格，深吸一口气，将大门和窗帘一并关闭，隔绝外界的所有信息。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血腥描写注意

——三天后，下东城河岸边，某处仓库。

多米尼克突然醒来。他似乎是被什么人偷袭了，记忆混沌不清。眼下，波多黎各出身的药贩子正被绑在在一张带扶手的椅子里，四肢都牢牢贴着坚硬的木头；头晕，身上很痛，眼睛看东西有重影。旧伤叠着新伤，他动弹不得。

“什么……？”

摇摇脑袋，四下里光线昏暗，头顶一排窄窗里落下些许天光，外面应该是下午了，而他不知道自己在什么地方。

一声轻轻的咳嗽传来，这时，多米尼克才注意到，这里还有一个人。

“你好，多米尼克——多米尼克，我没弄错你的名字吧？”看到他醒了，男人温和地问道。

一头金发，一对蓝眼，语调十分轻松，这个人已经上了点年纪，但仍然不可思议地俊美，好像从神话绘本里走下来的非人生物。多米尼克不由自主地发起抖来，牙齿微微打颤：他认识这个人，每个在布鲁克林街上混的小混混都知道这个人是谁。人人都希望成为他，可真的见到他却并不是什么好事。

“求……求你……”他凄惨地嗫嚅着。

“很好，很好。看样子，你知道自己为什么会在这里了。”

恐惧和哀求都毫无作用。苏利耶抬起眉毛，打断他哆哆嗦嗦的话，并迅速地朝多米尼克背后使了个眼色，双手随意地搭在椅背上。

突然之间，耳边传来第三个人发出的响动。他完全没意识到这里还有别人，这位先生比一只猫还要安静。有什么温暖的东西覆在他的手指上，那是一只戴着黑色皮质手套的修长右手。多米尼克转过头，看到熟悉又陌生的白发与惹眼的红蓝异瞳。多米尼克记得清清楚楚，几天之前，他用刀划伤了这个人的胳膊。他尖叫出声。

“是你！是你！梵……啊！！”

指控变成了惨叫。迦尔纳掰断了他左手的拇指。

好痛，太痛了，他竭尽全力地哭泣呐喊着，在椅子里扭动，然而八道穿透结实无比，眼前的黑手党们无动于衷。迦尔纳直起身来，活动了一下手腕。黑西装，黑手套，头发和皮肤都苍白如纸，唯有眼睛艳丽如霞光与天色；一张没有表情的漂亮脸蛋，干干净净，像鬼魅，又像天使。

“问题其实很简单。”迦尔纳冷静而平淡地说着，“你的上线，联络人，进货渠道……给个名字就行。”

“不……不……”

多米尼克满头大汗，不住地摇头，全没了当时掏刀反杀的凶悍。迦尔纳摇摇头，掰断了他左手的食指。

又是一声凄厉的哭喊和惨叫。

苏利耶眯起眼睛：“如果我是你的话，我就赶紧说出来。不然痛苦只会持续得更长，不是吗？”

依然没有回答。于是，中指也应声而断。

“求求你们、求求你们！我愿意做任何事……”

但他还是什么也没说，这位新晋的美国公民确实是个硬汉。直到迦尔纳毁了他的左手，再缓步绕过椅背，走向他的右手，多米尼克才崩溃般地大喊：“我真的不能说！……我没法说！……如果说了，我会死的！”

教父蓝色的眼中闪过一丝寒光。

“——原来如此。那么在你看来，得罪格拉哈加集团，就不会死是吗？”

咔擦，右手拇指。

“只是要个名字。”迦尔纳耐心地说，“想想你的家人。”

“为什么——为什么——”

“梵斯，这小子是打波多黎各来的。他没有家人。”

咔擦，右手中指。

“够了吧，多米尼克，谁也没在享受这种事。”苏利耶面色严肃，稍稍抬高声音，“把我们想要的东西给我们，我们就放你走。”

“你们不懂……你们不懂……”英语混杂着西班牙语，渐渐变为模糊的咕哝。

苏利耶叹了口气，微微皱起眉头。假若连纽约最大黑手党家族的名气都没有足够的震慑力，事情一定也不简单。只是，苏利耶一直都想不明白——纽约城里，可怕得足以让这些毫无底线的无赖们受苦到这个份上还不肯吐出一个字的，除了黑手党自己，到底能有谁呢？

最终，迦尔纳不徐不疾地掰断了多米尼克的整整十根手指，却也仍然没能从他嘴里撬出一个字来。受刑者已经满身冷汗，喘着粗气，浑身筛糠似的发着抖，裤裆里都湿了一片。迦尔纳看了看教父，苏利耶没有任何表示。于是，他转过头，眯起罕见的红蓝异瞳，看向他的受害者。

“你并不高尚，但也不是懦夫。支配你的不是忠诚，不是完全的恐惧……虽然听起来很玄乎，不过，那是像催眠术一般的，别的什么东西。”凭着可以看透人心的天赋，他轻声断言，“对你背后的人而言，纵使你卑劣又渺小，但能守口如瓶到这个地步，作为一枚棋子也已然足够。”

多米尼克像看到鬼一样死盯着他。迦尔纳摇摇头，绕到左侧背后，多米尼克费劲地抬起头却看不到人影，他的呼吸变得急促，他的眼神变得绝望。

“无论拷问还是催眠，我都不是什么行家。不过我听说有些催眠术，可以被疼痛感征服。”他低声说，“我们还有很多时间。不要怪我。虽然手指已经不行了……可你不是还有十只脚趾，和满嘴的牙齿吗？”

他的语气十足轻描淡写，可多米尼克却被这么一个简单句子击溃了。比起疼痛本身，尚未降临的疼痛滋生出的恐惧更加骇人。多米尼克发出狂乱的笑声，呼吸愈发紊乱，他扭头盯住苏利耶，朝他啐出一口带血的唾沫，用神经质的语气吼出几个西班牙语的句子。

在最后的这个时刻，迦尔纳有理由相信，他的受害者已经陷入了短暂的精神错乱。苏利耶扭过头，闪身躲开，只有些唾沫星子飞溅到了金色的额发上。再把脑袋转回来时，教父脸色已经完全变了，他从外衣口袋里掏出一把小巧的左轮手枪，迅捷而毫不犹豫地开了一枪，射穿多米尼克的额头，用一颗子弹彻底结束了他的痛苦。

迦尔纳本能地后退一步，为苏利耶突如其来的过激反应感到错愕。一阵轻薄的血雾在多米尼克的后脑勺绽开，爆裂开的弹片与站在后面的迦尔纳擦身而过，溅了他一身的血。

他茫然地眨眨眼睛，不知道这场正在有序进行的拷问怎么突然之间就结束了。苏利耶冷着一张脸，什么也没有解释。教父收起枪，从椅子里站起身来，擦掉额发上的秽物，颇为不耐烦地啧了一声。

“叫几个人来，把这里收拾干净。”他低声吩咐着，抬起头，看见浑身是血的迦尔纳，皱着眉摇了摇头，“天哪，梵斯，你这是什么样子？……去把自己弄干净，换身衣服。下午我们还有地方要去呢。”

如他所愿，迦尔纳默默照做。尸体被扔进长岛海峡，顷刻间便被铅灰色的海浪吞没得干干净净，仿佛从未存在过一样，也许终有一天会被冲上海岸，也许会就这么被食腐的鱼儿啃食殆尽。在这个时代，总是有太多人就像他这样，消失得无声无息。

迦尔纳回到空无一人的家中，脱掉染血的西装，迅速冲了个澡，试图让身上那股去不掉的血腥味变淡一点。黑手党指定洗衣店的员工上门把脏衣服收走，他们对处理这种证据很有经验。迦尔纳满脸严肃地想了想，还是拿出那件下摆至大腿根部的红色长外套，换上了和新年夜几乎一模一样的装束。为洗脸打开镜柜时，不知是海伦娜还是阎蜜塞在这里的东西从里面掉了出来，迦尔纳想了想，若有所思地将它捡了起来。

离开家门来到社交俱乐部楼下，苏利耶的车已经等在了那里。今天，司机不是阎摩，而是一个紧张得直打结巴、不断摩擦着双手的年轻人。迦尔纳打开车门，苏利耶正坐在后座上，他穿得非常正式，脑袋上戴着一顶考究的礼帽，虽然脸色依旧难看，但已比刚才好了不少。看到迦尔纳，他点头示意他赶紧上车。引擎发动起来，带着两人朝曼哈顿开去。

“嗯……？”苏利耶上下打量了迦尔纳一番，皱起细细的眉毛，“叫你去回家收拾的时候，我可没想到你会把自己弄成这个样子。”

迦尔纳下意识地摸摸自己下睫毛的位置：“唔，果然很奇怪吗？”

“不，不奇怪。至少我不觉得讨厌。但是，在眼睛下面画一道红……让我猜猜，是阎蜜的主意？”

“不愧是阁下，这都能猜到吗？……阎蜜总是说我看起来太苍白，不够健康，需要在脸上增加一点颜色。而这就是她想到的办法。”

“那你的帽子呢？”

“‘天哪，梵斯，你简直就是只刺猬……看在圣母玛利亚的份上，答应我，除非你愿意好好剪个头，否则就别再戴帽子了，好吗？’——那个，布拉瓦茨基夫人是这样说的。”

他学夫人古灵精怪的语气学得简直是惟妙惟肖，把话说完，又迅速恢复到面无表情。这孩子又把姑娘们戏弄他的恶作剧当真了。苏利耶叹了口气，揉了揉眉心，嘴角露出一丝无奈的笑意：“梵斯啊……”

“什么？”

“不，没什么。”金发男人耸耸肩，调整了一下表情，点燃了一根烟。再抬起头来时，他看起来更像平常的自己了，“……说起来，你和阿周那怎么样了，他还是没有回来吗？”

每当苏利耶不想和迦尔纳谈论自己的事情时，他总会把话题歪到阿周那身上。这种逃避的方式其实相当笨拙，只可惜迦尔纳对此十分迟钝，他次次中招。

“我让人替我盯着他了，看样子他确实是在布鲁克林的一位朋友家里借住。新生活和找工作让他显得很疲惫……除此之外，一切正常。”

“不去把他找回来吗？”

“……”

“梵斯？”

“……为什么要找他？如果他要是就这么离开，是不是更好？”

“有意思。换在一个月以前，你可不会使用问句。”

“……”

“梵斯，假如阿周那离开，就真的再也不会回来了。我再问你一次：你真的想要他走吗？”

“我只是觉得，这样对他是最好的。”

“那对你自己呢？”

“……我不知道。”

“梵斯。”

“什么事，阁下？”

“无论事情如何发展，最终能决定什么对阿周那最好的，只有阿周那他自己。”

“……”迦尔纳挪开视线，抬头看向车窗外，对此不置可否，“苏利耶阁下，你认为我正在做的事情是错误的吗？”

“你是指什么？”

“知道我加入了沙尼的行列时，您似乎很不高兴。”

苏利耶的眼神闪烁了一下。

“我没有不高兴，梵斯，我也不认为这是错误的。”他叹了口气，白色烟雾随着他的动作零落在空气中，“我只是没想到你会卷到这里面来，仅此而已。”

这等于是什么也没说，可迦尔纳还是对他庄重地点了点头，仿佛有这句话就足够了。他扭过头去，轻声低语：“是的。只要我还能在这里派上用场……我就不能走。”

没头没脑的一句话，似乎根本就没有在说给苏利耶听。教父扬起眉毛。不待他出声询问，迦尔纳转回头，红蓝异瞳丝毫不懂回避，直勾勾地盯着他。

“刚才那个药贩子……多米尼克，他惹您生气了吗，阁下？”

“……为什么这么问？”

“他冒犯了您，落得这个下场也是咎由自取……但您不是会为这种理由同他一般见识的人。”迦尔纳停顿了一下，“我只能判断，是他说了什么，惹恼了您，您才会有这种反应。”

教父微笑起来。

“你是这么想的吗？”

“是的。”

“梵斯，你有一种似乎能看透别人灵魂的神奇天赋……但假如我告诉你，这次你弄错了呢？”

“苏利耶阁下——”

“——那个波多黎各人最后说了什么，你听到了吗？”

这真是个难以回答的问题。迦尔纳在犹疑中，陷入短暂的沉默。他并没有学习过西班牙语。不过，印欧语系的语言多少有相通之处，大着胆子猜一猜，那两句临终遗言中，应有“三年”和“丑事”两个词。

然而，迦尔纳抬起头，看向苏利耶。对方眯着那双通透的蓝色眼睛，在汽车后座的阴影里露出灰暗而愤恨的神情。他微微蹙眉，罕见地决定，这里最好还是把疑问和实话都一齐咽回肚子里去：“不，阁下——噪音太大，我什么也没听明白。”

这不是撒谎，而是让步。苏利耶并没深究，只是点了点头，拾级而下，似乎在示意他也别再深究下去。汽车的速度缓缓降到最低，停在路边，他们终于抵达了曼哈顿的目的地。

在一两个世纪以前，沙龙曾是欧洲的旧权贵们心仪的一种聚会方式，也曾是新兴思想的种子萌芽、生长的田地。但在大洋彼岸的美国人，大多都领会不到其中精髓。他们附庸风雅，把注重私密、品位与个人风格的沙龙统统变成了大同小异的宴会。迦尔纳颇为确定，自己现在就是身处于这样的状况之中。

欧式会客厅里已经聚集了不少人，空间比迦尔纳以为的更大，四处装饰着华而不实的裸女雕塑与绘画，搭配着不伦不类的中国青花瓷和日本浮世绘屏风。衣着光鲜的绅士们三五成群地聚成小圈子，一边享用美食美酒（按需提供），一边就各种话题发表高谈阔论。打扮浮夸、笑容甜美的女侍者一看就是小利卡的恶趣味，她们戏剧性地扭着胯，在人群中穿行，为宾客们带去果品和饮料。

“这样对女主人也太不尊重了。”迦尔纳皱着眉头评价。

苏利耶十分不以为然：“女主人多半是小利卡或者老利卡的哪位情妇，她不会介意这种小场面的。”

“……”说得也是。迦尔纳摇摇头，听到这个名字都让他不适，他决定权当自己没说过这句话。

沙龙是社交的场合。刚刚跨过门槛，苏利耶脸上的阴霾便如变魔法般迅速一扫而空，换为轻松愉快的笑容。几乎是同时，许多目光已经投了过来，人们纷纷认出了他，并热烈地表示欢迎，如同众星捧月。苏利耶就是这样一个男人，只要他有此意，瞬息之间就能让自己变得极有魅力，小报专栏上甚至着迷地声称，他有“一对迷人的嘴唇”和“比太阳更温暖的微笑”，吹得他和他的教子们都鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

在咆哮前进的二十年代，警察和媒体腐败不堪，常年与地下势力勾结，为他们作势。在一般人生活的表面社会里，根本没有什么“黑手党”，只有“遵纪守法的意大利裔名流”。谁若质疑他们，谁就会被扣上歧视移民的帽子。即便无人不知，这些人与城市里发生的一切坏事都藕断丝连，但眼下，他们的好日子仍然过得风生水起。距离姗姗来迟的改革与正义还有多年的岁月——当然，那都是后话了。

无论如何，黑手党不应该站在引人瞩目的位置。这种过度的关注，叫迦尔纳本能地感到紧张，生怕有谁闻到了他身上的血腥味。可是无人在意此事，绅士们眼中看到的并非沾满鲜血的杀人凶手，而是两个体面的意大利男人。他们兴致高昂地与苏利耶攀谈，说的尽是些高雅又奢侈的话题；而苏利耶也落落大方地接着话题，一一向迦尔纳介绍他们的身份。两个人很快就融入到了氛围中去，就好像那些仍然在纽约大街小巷里流窜的、关于苏利耶的难听传言从来没有发生一样，礼尚往来，好不热闹。

过了好一会儿，他们才终于得到了一刻喘息时间。苏利耶顺手拿了两杯苏打水，安慰地对迦尔纳说：“别愁眉苦脸的，梵斯。放松一点，就当是来散心。不必拘谨，也不用老跟在我身边——到人群里去，找几位聊得来的绅士，谈些时兴的话题，艺术，战争，科技……什么都行。”

然而，他对这些浪漫的东西都没有半点兴趣。迦尔纳假意点头，目送苏利耶离开，而后下意识地摸了摸口袋里那张完好无损的邀请函，深吸一口气。

苏利耶阁下也许只是为了社交目的才到这里来的，可迦尔纳却不是。他有自己的目的。

端起自己的苏打水，白发青年开始在会场里漫无目的地走动，警惕地观察着每一个人。

如他所料，到处都没有小利卡的影子。身为帮派成员的老利卡倒是在，他缩在角落里，同几个一看就心术不正的家伙嘀嘀咕咕地说着什么。警惕的眼睛时不时扫过来，全都是拒绝之意，迦尔纳只好放下偷听他们对话的想法。

新来者陆陆续续，屋子里愈发拥挤、闷热。笨手笨脚的女侍者碰倒了迦尔纳的杯子，好在没有弄脏他的衣服鞋子上，倒是把她自己搞得狼狈不堪。女主人怒气冲冲地打发走了侍者，连连向迦尔纳道歉，为他重倒了一杯水。她甚至热情地暗示迦尔纳，他们还有“更刺激的东西”，不过他全部婉言谢绝。这里必然能提供更大的乐子，但他可不是来玩的。

到处乱逛了一阵，迦尔纳看出了一个背着老婆出轨并得了性病的酒店经理，一个养了三条狗一只猫、还患上厌食症的作家，一个因为失恋而饮酒无度、肝脏损毁过半的可怜虫，以及一个正在破产边缘却还在死要面子的银行家。除此之外，他一无所获。

就在他感到些许气馁时，一个熟悉的身影撞进视野。因陀罗正靠在墙边，与一位衣着高贵得体的女士交谈。似乎是觉察了他的视线，男人扭过头来，与迦尔纳四目相对。竟然会在这种地方与故人不期而遇，两个人的眼中都写满惊讶。因陀罗辞别女伴，朝着迦尔纳走来。

“真是意外。”身材高大的黑皮肤男人抬起一只手，向他打招呼，“下午好，嗯……梵斯谢尔那先生。”

这种态度还是一如既往，给人一种亲切、冷淡又轻蔑的怪异感觉，一如他外热内冷的本质。不过，似乎又还有什么别的意味包含其中。迦尔纳还不太明白，但却可以肯定地说，那绝不是“看到你很高兴”之类的正面情绪，反而有点阴阳怪气。

“……我也没想到会在这种地方再会，因陀罗先生。”他拘谨地回答，“我似乎欠你一声抱歉。上次在欧洲见面时，给你添了不少麻烦。”

这话说得着实是有些轻描淡写了。事实上，为了单方面解除那个强买强卖的杀人契约，迦尔纳差不多把他的葡萄园掀了个底朝天。这一定让腰缠万贯的大商人万分恼火，不过，当时的迦尔纳是发自内心地一点也不在乎。因为对那时的他而言，这就是为守卫自己最后的宝物而进行的临死一搏。

言归正传，站在迦尔纳眼前的因陀罗没有一点恼色，眨眨深蓝的眼睛，语气半是嘲讽，半是玩笑：“我好惊讶，原来你态度也可以这么好的。”

找茬吗？迦尔纳的肩膀顿时垮了下去：“这个嘛……毕竟此时不同往日。”

“别介意，我当然是开玩笑的。”因陀罗满不在乎，“不必这么着急向我道歉，得了你的道歉，我也挣不到一毛钱的好处。”

这种糟糕得叫人熟悉的刺儿头态度倒是还挺让人放心的。迦尔纳点点头，反问：“所以，你的意思是，要我等到以后，等某个时机到了，再向你道歉？”

“……”完全没有恶意的无心一问，也正是因此，才出其不意地把因陀罗哽了一下。他卸下笑容的伪装，沉默地看了他一会儿，叹了口气，“有时候，我还真希望你能把这种惹人讨厌的敏锐多多用在自己身上……不然，你可真是会栽进坑里出不来的。”

“……？”

还没来得及多问一句这是什么意思，一位女郎从背后绕到他俩跟前，亲昵地将一只手搭在因陀罗肩膀上，突然加入进来。她像是完全没注意到迦尔纳存在一样，和因陀罗用俄语旁若无人地交谈，迦尔纳并不介意自己被他们忽视，但他不可避免地注意到，这位女郎身材高挑、浑身上下色素稀薄，明显有东欧血统，头发是浅淡的金，眼睛是透彻的蓝。

两个人没上聊几句，女郎便在因陀罗侧脸上吻了一下，姿态优美地翩然离去，仿佛一只高贵的天鹅。迦尔纳目送她离开，转回头，用疑惑而谴责的眼神看着因陀罗。

“怎么，没见过黄金单身汉？”男人无辜地问。

迦尔纳也忍不住叹气。

“……我记得我曾经建议过你，不要再到处找替代品了。”

“我可不知道你在说什么。”因陀罗避而不答，挪开眼神，去看窗外的游云，“我只是尽一位绅士的义务，陪伴美丽的首席芭蕾舞演员出席社交场合而已。”

“——哪里有美丽的首席芭蕾舞演员？”

又一个声音突兀地插入了进来。迦尔纳侧过脸，看到苏利耶气势汹汹地朝他们冲了过来，那模样充满进攻性和澎湃的怒意，十分吓人。迦尔纳不明白这是怎么一回事、教父为何会突然这样失态，呆愣在原地，而因陀罗已经十分自然地向后退了一步，这个幅度，恰到好处地可以让苏利耶挤进他和迦尔纳之间。

“哦，这不是苏利耶吗？”一种似乎在刻意挑衅的笑容在脸上扩大，因陀罗双手抱胸，刻意拖长了语调，这让他听起来愈发像个油腔滑调的南方人，“不好意思，我刚注意到你也在这儿，多巧啊，一天之中的第二个惊喜。”

他并没有像其他人一样，恭敬地称呼他为“阁下”。迦尔纳站在后面，只是扫上一眼，就知道因陀罗在装模作样：既然迦尔纳在，那么苏利耶一定也在。他早就意识到这件事了。

然而，往日里总是冷静又犀利的教父却好像没有发觉到这一点，他露出微笑，其下却隐藏着惊涛骇浪，好像一头随时准备扑上去把这人撕碎吃掉的狮子：“好久不见，因陀罗——真巧，我也才注意到你也在这里。”

这倒不是假话。迦尔纳小心翼翼地后退一步，好让自己默默地离暴风眼远一点。两个身高都在六英尺以上的高大男人（苏利耶竟然要稍矮一点）气势汹汹地盯着对方，互不相让，好像两头准备决斗的公鹿。

“你在说什么呢，苏利耶？”因陀罗死死地盯着那对蓝眼睛，语气柔和地回答，“记性已经差到这个地步了？——我们上周，不是才刚刚见过面吗？”

如此展开真是让人猝不及防，被这个不肯遵守游戏规则的男人当面揭穿，苏利耶的脸立刻就黑了。他们闹出的动静已经引起了一些注意，好奇的目光纷纷投来。于是，最终，事情也没有如好事者所希望的那般发展成当面斗殴。苏利耶一把抓住因陀罗的领带，用凶恶的命令语气，咬牙切齿地说道：“过来，我们换个地方说话。”

因陀罗不屑地冷哼了一声，但没有反抗，任苏利耶提着领带把他牵走，消失在众人的视野之中。

迦尔纳茫然地眨眨眼睛。他其实就和周围的这些看客一样，完全摸不着头脑。凭着直觉，他想他也许知道苏利耶口中的那位故人究竟是谁了。不肖几时，大家就把这场小小的冲突抛诸脑后，继续去做自己的事情，而迦尔纳却没法置之不理。他思来想去，纠结了几分钟，还是决定偷偷凑上去，听听这两个人究竟在聊什么。

门板很薄，这毕竟本就不是为密谈而设置的房间。迦尔纳凑近了些，里面的谈话声隐约传了出来。

“——口无遮拦的混蛋。”

“放轻松，这又不是什么见不得人的秘密。反正传闻里你已经睡遍纽约了，多我一个又怎样？”

“你再提这事一个字，我立马掐死你。”

“这次不是套麻袋拖进巷子里打我一顿了？你这暴力狂。”

“……”

“你什么都没跟那个孩子说，是不是？”

“少说两句，这不关你的事。”

“为什么？我可是给你出了不少力呢。那时你做了那么多努力，为了救他，甚至不惜来求我——”

“因陀罗，你这家伙——”

“——老利卡紧张得要命，生怕你跟我走得太近，会损害他的地位，所以才想尽办法要拖住你，这次他可不会善罢甘休——”

“我警告你——”

“——你难道是害怕，事实会引起孩子们之间的争斗吗？……你该不会觉得，那些小秘密可以永远隐瞒下去吧？”

“——够了，你给我闭嘴！”

叮铃哐啷，似乎有什么东西被打翻了，过了好一会儿，才重新有声音响起。这次，他们交谈的声音更低，迦尔纳几乎得贴在门上，才能勉强听清。

“……还在用那个东西，苏利耶？你就没想过，你可以戒掉它？”

“……在用又怎样，你这混球……我的事跟你有什么关系……反正你也不在乎。”

一声悠长的叹息。

“没什么，只是觉得失望而已……一如既往。这么多年了，我也不知道我还在期待些什么。”

苏利耶笑了。迦尔纳从来没听过他发出这种声音，他觉得，也许阎摩和沙尼也没听过。明明在笑，却好像受伤的野兽一样，颤抖不已，还试图用獠牙捍卫自己。

“你为什么总是这样？”他低声说，“从年轻的时候起就是……让我难受到底对你有什么好处？”

“因为你就是只鸵鸟，总想用逃避来解决一切问题。”因陀罗冷冰冰地回答，“看看自己沦落成什么样子了——你错事做尽，无药可救。”

“我真讨厌你，因陀罗。”

“是吗？我倒从未讨厌过你……但是你先离开我的，苏利耶。”

“先生？”

一个轻轻的力道戳了他一下，迦尔纳吓得差点跳起来，下意识地把手放进外套兜里。他太专注，甚至没注意到有人走近。转过身，刚才为他重新倒了水的女主人正笑容可掬地看着他。

“你就是持有邀请函的先生吗？”

听了这句话，迦尔纳猛地镇定下来。他点点头：“是的。”

“小利卡告诉我，他可以见你了。”看过那张卡片后，她礼貌地说道，伸出一只手，指向楼梯，“请跟我来。”

迦尔纳犹疑地看了一眼紧闭的门，现在他已经听不到任何动静了，不知道这两个人在干什么。但是，这已经不重要了，他记起了自己的使命。迦尔纳深呼吸一口气，将全身上下的警惕性提到最高，跟在女主人身后，一同离去。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血腥场面警告  
> 以及一点点恶趣味  
> 妇女节快乐！

就在大厅的正上方，二楼有好几个私密房间，眼下明显被当作会客室……或别的什么东西在使用。路过时可以听到里面传来一些奇怪的响动。

迦尔纳本以为，小利卡一定已经在等他了，可意外的是，当女主人为他打开房门时，里面却到处不见那个肥胖的身影。房间的陈设是典型的田园风格，比一楼要朴素很多，但也神奇地顺眼不少。地上铺着一层质地优良的高级地毯，似乎才刚刚换过一次，清洁剂的气味有些刺鼻，或许正因如此，房间里燃了焚香。女主人向迦尔纳解释，小利卡最近身体有些不适，可能还在休息，但应该马上就会到。她留下一句“稍作等待，先生您也可以休息片刻”，便关上门离去。

不过，他当然是没有坐下休息的心思的，焦虑让他整个人都要炸开了。脚步声走远之后，这里陷入令人心悸的死寂。迦尔纳坐立难安，迈开脚步，开始在房间里四处走动。

碎花布制沙发，木制茶几，镜子，插着假花的花瓶，窗子小得出奇，置物柜一个也打不开。角落处的玻璃橱柜里，如陈列一般放着一把长管猎枪，一样被锁得死死的，但假如打碎玻璃，应该可以取出来。迦尔纳幻想着用双管猎枪将小利卡一枪崩掉、一了百了的画面，走到镜子前，默默地将藏在兜里的武器拿了出来。

他当然是有备而来的——沙尼嘱咐过他，要记得带武器，而他接受了这个提议。

大约7英寸长的战壕小刀（Trench Knife）包裹在皮革刀鞘中，将刀身抽出来，最前沿科技打造的不锈钢刀刃便在昏黄的灯光下闪出寒光。战壕小刀是在刚刚过去的世界大战中得到广泛使用的近战冷兵器，锋锐无比，只要轻轻一甩手，就能割破对方的喉咙；假如对人体构造足够熟悉，甚至可以用它来实施斩首。

被难敌的家族收养之后，迦尔纳被训练成了一个两手同利者。这让他吃了不少苦，但他也无可否认地从中获利。出于职业习惯，他至今仍会收集小型的冷兵器。它们致命而安静，方便藏匿与丢弃，更适应现代的城市生活——不选择枪，仅仅只是因为枪支制造的动静实在太大而已。

欣赏了一会儿，迦尔纳抬起头，望向镜子，他看到一个身材瘦削、眼神阴沉的男人，宛如沉默死神的倒影。

我不是为了杀人才准备这个东西的，迦尔纳看着镜子里的自己，无声地自言自语。

——但是，就算被套上项圈、栓上锁链，狼也还是狼。只要有这个必要，即便打破誓言，他也还是会杀人。唯一的问题，只是如何像过去一样，保持巍然不动的、冰一般的冷静而已。

可笑的是，过去他与这个世界毫无关联，做到这件事似乎非常简单。但随着年纪增长，牵扯越来越多，“冷静”似乎也成了一种奢侈。某个男人难过的眼神从他脑中一闪而过，迦尔纳甩甩脑袋，强迫自己忘掉这些。他收刀入鞘，将武器放回口袋，左手的手指戒备地扣在刀柄的指套之中。

事情就是在这一刻发生了意料之外的转折。突然之间，迦尔纳感到极其困倦，四肢难以协调，几乎睁不开眼睛。这种突如其来的生理现象让他几乎无法保持顺畅的思考能力，只能勉强保持清醒。迦尔纳跌跌撞撞地走到沙发扶手边，一个不稳，栽倒在沙发里。

水，是那杯水——那个女人，这场沙龙的女主人，小利卡的情妇，在给他换水时，往里面加了什么东西。

这果然是个陷阱。

而后，他听到门打开的声音，和许多双男式皮鞋在地毯上踏过的声音。小利卡轻蔑地笑了一声，对不明身份的来客高声宣告：“啊，完美，时间计算得刚刚好。……先生们，就是这个人了。”

“今天我们聚在这里，是为了一件悬而未决的陈年旧案。一位朋友，一位体面的绅士，他的死因至今成谜，就算他有些不良爱好，也值得一个公道。现在，我要请你们好好看看，仔细辨认一下——这个男人，是否就是十七年前，库马尔公馆里，曾经‘接待’过你们的那个男孩？”

今天他还真是总跟故人相逢，这一次，还是最糟糕的那一类。所有保持冷静的能力和想法都在瞬间消失无踪，迦尔纳的大脑陷入完全的一片空白。

小利卡授命情妇给迦尔纳下的，正是他刚刚通过某个渠道拿到手的“极乐”。一般情况中，假如作为迷奸药使用，大约四片就可以让一个成年女子整夜昏迷。考虑到迦尔纳是个身高五英尺十英寸左右的成年男性，他用了五片。配合特定熏香和水使用，还可以延迟发作时间。

不过，小利卡机关算尽，却没料到一件事：这种没有经过任何临床试验的违禁药物，其实在每个人身上效果都不尽相同。或许大多数人只会昏迷不醒，可迦尔纳恰好就是那个万里挑一的例子：在他身上，“极乐”的致幻作用远强于麻醉作用，大量服用不仅没能夺走他的行动能力，还让他在药物和精神的双重刺激之下陷入狂暴。

因此，之后发生的事情，他本人记得相当模糊，多半都是靠苏利耶事后转述。

意识到迦尔纳去向不明后，苏利耶和因陀罗分开，蛮横地闯进了二楼。迎接他的是一片巨大的混乱，他的教子也在其中。方才还一片宁静的会客室化为地狱，里面横七竖八地躺着三个陌生男人的残尸。

迦尔纳的眼睛亮得可怕，速度快如一道闪电，刚刚换好的干净衣服，又被血污弄脏。小利卡还活着，但只是还在喘气而已，他不知道本应任人鱼肉的迦尔纳为何还能保留这么强的行动能力，慌乱中打碎玻璃拿出了双管猎枪。他成功缴械了迦尔纳的刀，却被几招体术轻松制服，刀刃轻轻滑过，削断了他的手指，猎枪一并落下。失去武器的迦尔纳也丧失了理智，他扑过去，把那座嚎叫不已的肉山撞倒在地。宛如一只忍无可忍、终于爆发的嗜血凶兽，罔顾所有求饶和威胁，他一边将一只膝盖压在小利卡的胸骨上，以防他借着体型差距反抗，一边用双手捏住他层层肥肉下的脖子，剥夺他的行动能力。小利卡发出窒息的气音，直被卡得口吐白沫。

假如苏利耶再晚来几秒钟，这个房间里就会多出第四具尸体。教父不顾自身危险，将没有自我意识也没有理性的迦尔纳强行带离现场，还没忘记顺手捎走那把刀。

为了避人耳目，他们沿着消防楼梯离开。在垃圾堆里软着陆的同时，背后也传来了女性的尖叫声。

“……走！”将神志不清的迦尔纳塞进后座，苏利耶自己跳到副驾驶座上，顾不上自己一身的血和污物，对司机厉声吼道。

苏利耶连拖带拽地把迦尔纳带回家，这次，迦尔纳又忘了锁门。进了家门，他仍然没有恢复过来，姑且清醒，还算冷静，没有接着失控，但魂魄却仿佛已经离体，只是行尸走肉般沉默地跟着教父走动。他是这么一副样子，教父自然也无从得知事情究竟为何会变成这样，苏利耶陷入矛盾、困惑与恼怒的巨大漩涡之中。他大发雷霆。

“你他妈是疯了吗，梵斯谢尔那？告诉过你那么多次，你真的有哪怕一次听进去了吗？为什么违背命令，干出这种事来？！你知道你杀的都是什么人——你明白这会给你，给组织带去多少不必要的麻烦吗？！迦……梵斯谢尔那——梵斯谢尔那？！”

无论怎么叫，他都只是低着头，不给反应。苏利耶气得发抖，甚至差点咬到舌头叫错名字。

“你被停职了，听懂了吗？——直到这件事摆平为止，家族的事情，你都不用参与了！”

还是没有反应，迦尔纳呆滞无比，像是突然之间失去了理解英语的能力。苏利耶粗暴地将他往里推了几下，从他手中夺过血淋淋的凶器。白发青年木然松手，没有作任何反抗。

“留在这儿，给我冷静一下头脑，等我回来再跟你仔细算账。我的天啊，去把自己弄干净！”教父高声命令，“我把这刀处理掉再回来——在那之前，你哪里也不许去！。”

说完，满腔怒火的教父摔上大门，风尘仆仆地离去，而迦尔纳站在空荡荡的公寓正中，艰难地与药效抗争。逐步苏醒的理性和自我意识被迟到的幻觉吞噬。

……很热。很痛。眼前一片血红。肮脏的男人。黏腻的笑声。不可以睡着。要顺从。求求你。……惹了大麻烦。要微笑。很不好的预感。你不出站吗先生。我是发自真心的。把自己弄干净。……要惹人怜爱。外面的世界是很大的。偶尔放松一下不是坏事。你就不会死吗。……如果我说，到那时我希望站在我身边的人是你呢？……

五片“极乐”的致幻作用强烈得超乎想象，晕眩中，各种混乱的记忆浮现出来，又在脑海里七零八落地被搅乱。迦尔纳无法辨别哪些是现实，哪些是虚幻，也失去了感受的能力。耳朵里一边是耳鸣，一边则是无数嘈杂的噪音。他甚至不知道自己在想什么、做什么，只是凭着一点错乱的直觉把外衣脱掉、扔在地上，走进盥洗室，连电灯开关都没能找到，他跌跌撞撞地打开了莲蓬头。

衣服也没脱，热水也没开，迦尔纳就这么浇着冷水，半是无知无觉地蜷缩在角落里。

不知道过去了多久，天渐渐黑透了。

苏利耶一直没有回来。即便冲冷水冲得浑身冰凉，幻觉依然阴魂不散。就在这时，大门口突然传来钥匙锁孔转动的声音。

早不来，晚不来，偏偏在这时——阿周那回来了。

一走进公寓，阿周那就发现事情不太对劲。

客厅的灯被打开了，地上歪歪扭扭地扔着几件外套，都是迦尔纳的衣服，上面有血，可他本人却不见踪影。屋子里安静得叫人浑身发毛，只有黑洞洞的盥洗室里传来水声。阿周那疑惑地走进盥洗室，打开灯，无比震惊地在淋浴间最里发现了落汤鸡一般的迦尔纳。

“迦……？！你是……你在干什么啊！”

他三步并作两步地冲上去关掉了莲蓬头，迦尔纳迟缓地抬起头，却没有其他反应。阿周那想把他拉起来，可他却东倒西歪无法平衡，浑身上下仿佛在水里泡过一般。黑发青年熟练地打开暖气，拿出所有的浴巾和毛巾，把人拖出来、抱在怀里，一边小心确认他有没有哪里受伤，一边用柔软的织物使劲摩擦他的皮肤，试图让他暖和起来。迦尔纳站不稳，只能倚在他身上，害得阿周那也被弄得湿漉漉的。在尚未转暖的春日里长时间淋冷水澡，迦尔纳的体温相当之低，抱在怀里就像一块巨大的冰。这其实对缓解幻觉有害无益，但无论是神志不清的他，还是没有掌握情况的阿周那，都没意识到这件事的严重性。

时至今日，迦尔纳也说不上自己当时在想什么——又或者说，大脑到底有没有在正常工作。体温稍稍回复一点只是拿回了些许行动力，但乱七八糟的幻觉还是没有消失。他伸出冷得像冰的双手，捧住阿周那的脸颊，这个男人因为担心他而满脸关切和愁绪。这种情绪，难以理解。于是，迦尔纳机械地问——

——“你……想和我做爱吗？”

“……你说什么？”

仿佛按下了暂停键一般，阿周那的动作瞬间全部停止了。

“你想和我做爱吗？”

一字一句，语调刻板，迦尔纳又问了一遍。半睁的艳丽的红蓝异瞳中，没有丝毫光彩。

年轻的侯爵被这份突然的直白吓得瞠目结舌，完全说不出话来。倚靠在他身上的白发青年却似乎把这当作了默许，白皙的双臂拢住他的肩膀，一个轻如蝉翼般的吻落在阿周那的嘴唇上。阿周那像被烫了一下，连忙推开他。迦尔纳顺势捉住他的手，将黑色的食指送到自己苍白的嘴唇边，伸出舌头，乖巧而虔诚地舔湿了指尖，十足挑逗。阿周那腾地一下脸红了，倒吸一口凉气，抽出手来抓住他的肩膀，强迫他和自己保持正常的距离。

“迦尔纳，你这是怎么了——”

“……不做吗？……你不喜欢我吗？”

明明面无表情，却显露出仿佛被谁特意训练过的妖娆，他低着头，自下而上，无辜地向他提问。打湿的白发一绺一绺贴在颊边，眼神迷茫，嘴唇微张，宛如刚刚出水的塞壬。湿透的衬衫与长裤贴在白皙的皮肤上，从乳尖到纤细的腰线，全都一览无余。

阿周那从没有见过这样的迦尔纳，他完全呆住了。或许他只不过愣了一秒的时间，然而已经足够迦尔纳趁人之危，把他推倒在地上。年轻的医生痛呼一声，刚拿来的毛巾浴巾全都掉到地上，哗啦啦地落在他们身边。迦尔纳爬到他身上，一只手摸到他的腰带，动作熟练，三两下便打开了搭扣。

“好温暖……”

贴在对方的颈项边，留恋地蹭了蹭，恍惚之间，迦尔纳不知道自己看见了谁的脸。仿佛回到了十二岁的地狱，仿佛回到那个地下室，仿佛回到永恒的牢笼中，即使再害怕，也要保持沉默，即便恶心得想把五脏六腑全吐出来，也要清纯可人秀色可餐，绝不能败坏主人和客人的兴致。因为，对，他想起来了，因为——

“……只有这样才是最美的，是吗……？”

“……！！！”

刚刚出口，就从记忆里流逝，颠三倒四，他甚至没意识到自己说了什么。然而，被压在身下的人却突然爆发出无边的痛苦和怒意，仿佛忍耐终于到了极限。阿周那猛地抓住迦尔纳的肩膀，把他从自己身上掀了下去。

“——有完没完，迦尔纳，你给我适可而止！！”

他发出连音量都控制不住的怒吼，上下突然易位，迦尔纳的反应依然迟钝，他只是躺在地上，被炫目的顶灯迷了眼。一双力大无穷的手捞着他的腰，强行把他拽了起来，拖着他的身体来到马桶边，而后，下巴被一只手牢牢把住，两根冰凉的手指打开他的嘴唇和牙关，毫不犹豫地一路深入到喉头，摸索着那块会引发排异反应的软肉。

“啊、呜——呕！”

这种感觉非常非常不舒服。迦尔纳想咬人，却合不拢下颚，想推开他，却推不动。他自以为自己的挣扎足够猛烈，实际上却只是软绵绵的推搡，甚至连抓挠的指甲都没能留下血痕。阿周那对这种强弩之末的抗拒丝毫不为所动，手指坚定地找到了自己想要触摸的位置，给予足够的物理性刺激。而后，他猛地松手，放开迦尔纳，任由他抱着马桶开始疯狂呕吐，倾倒出胃里所有的内容物。

阿周那直起身来，气喘吁吁，用干净的手抹了一下自己乱糟糟的头发。他确实轻易就被撩得欲火焚身，但又无可救药地怒火中烧。两种感情都是对着眼前这个不讲道理、冥顽不灵的男人。他并不知道，几天不见这个人为什么会变成这样，但是眼下这并不重要，迦尔纳状态明显不正常。摄入致幻食物（比如毒蘑菇）只是猜测之一，呕吐、肠胃痉挛的不适感本身就足以让很多人恢复理智。但仅仅如此，不能保证这个人一定能清醒，他还需要一些别的手段。

事实上，即便阿周那习惯性地多虑，可这一招确实有效。胃部被排空，迦尔纳渐渐地只能呕吐出胃酸和清水，与此同时，他的脑子也清明了很多。虽然记忆时断时续，仍然有着大片的空白，但他已经明白了自己身在何方，也能够分清现实和虚幻了。

终于，强烈的呕吐反应告一段落。迦尔纳筋疲力尽、呼吸急促，浑身绵软无力地靠到一边。然而，怒气冲冲的医生依然不肯罢休，他大步流星地走过来，无视了白发青年明显清醒不少的眼神，和他茫然的询问，像提着猫的后颈一般蛮横地把他拦腰抱起来，不顾他的抗议和挣扎，径直离开了盥洗室。

多亏他事先开了暖气，客厅里已经有了一定的温度，不至于把湿哒哒的两个人统统冻死。迦尔纳被面朝下扔在沙发上，而后，阿周那压到他的背上来，用蛮力控住他的胳膊，开始粗暴地往迦尔纳的小臂上缠什么东西。

“阿、周那，阿周那……等一下——你在、干什么……！”

然而，这个怒意未消的男人却答非所问。他几乎是贴在迦尔纳的耳边，轻声低语。

“啊，是啊，我承认——我不是什么正人君子，更不是什么柳下惠。迦尔纳，我确实想操你，从见到你那时开始就想。只要得到机会，我向你保证，我一定把你干得下不来床。”他停顿片刻，似乎压抑着怒火，“但那不是现在，也不是对这样的你——现在，你得给我老老实实呆在这儿，冷静一下！”

这一番暴言震得迦尔纳完全不敢动弹，他其实不大记得原委，并不明白阿周那为什么会突然冲动地口出低俗之语，但还是忍不住被臊得耳根发红。

这时，迦尔纳姗姗来迟地意识到，阿周那拿来自己绑行李的长绳子，把他双手反剪在背后、捆了个结结实实。在狭长的沙发上，迦尔纳连翻身都做不到。

嘴里全是吐过之后恶心的味道，胃部仍在微微抽搐。我做了啥？为什么会变成这样？刚刚到底发生了什么事？——他脸朝下贴着自己的沙发，迟钝、诧异又无辜地思考着。

凭着一股气势麻利地弄完一切，彻底制服了这个突然发疯的家伙，黑皮肤的年轻人似乎才终于消了点气。站直身体，他长吁出一口气。迦尔纳已经完全老实了下来，或许这是检查他是否已经清醒过来的好机会——就在阿周那这么想的时候，电话铃声突然响了起来。

他犹豫了一下。因为这里曾经不过只是迦尔纳独居的公寓，所以电话也是安置在他的卧室里的。阿周那并没有多少使用它的需求，即便有，他也乐得找个借口跑到迦尔纳卧室里去。不过，在阿周那的记忆里，打到这里来的电话，应该无一例外，都是冲迦尔纳来的。

电话铃声停了一下，又再次响起，似乎如果没人接就决不罢休一般。阿周那看了一眼被捆起来、似乎仍然意识昏沉、反应迟钝的迦尔纳，意识到他没法让这个人去接电话，于是，他只得自己走进他的卧室里，亲自把它接起来。

打来电话的人竟然是沙尼。要知道，阿周那只是听过他的名字，知道他是迦尔纳的“哥哥”，却从未见过他。沙尼的语气非常着急，可听到阿周那的声音，还是愣了一下。

“是你？……怎么是你？梵斯呢？他没事吗？！”

他说话的语速非常快，阿周那只得连连叫他冷静下来。

“等等，你先冷静一下——梵斯，他没事，只是在休息。”

“好吧，没事就好。我打电话只是想告诉他一声，这边出事了。”

“出事了？……怎么了，发生了什么事？”

“唔，这事告诉你一个外人也许不妥……不过你和梵斯还挺铁，替我转达也行。两小时之前，父亲大人在牙买加湾旁边遭到了袭击。”

“在外面遭到袭击？——等等，你是说苏利耶阁下吗？”

“是的，就是在说阁下。父亲的车停在贝尔根沙滩附近，一辆黑色轿车不知道从哪儿冲出来，两个枪手朝着他们扫射——一把是左轮，一把是芝加哥打字机。”

“芝加哥打字机——最新款的冲锋枪？阁下没事吗？！”

“没什么大问题，扫完了一梭子他们就跑了。幸好阁下当时不在车里，只受了点皮肉伤。但司机就没那么走运了。他当场死亡。现在——”

沙尼的话语突然被一阵巨大的噪音打断。阿周那猛地转过身，这才意识到自己忘记了关上卧室的门。刚才他们的一番交谈，都被躺倒在客厅沙发上的迦尔纳一五一十地听了进去。而此时，在白发青年原本躺着的沙发上，除了一段绳子，已经空无一人。

阿周那心中一悸，扔下话筒，冲到客厅里。挣脱了束缚的迦尔纳正蹲在窗台上，刚才那一声巨大的噪音，就是他用花盆打碎玻璃的声音。

“……迦尔纳！你想干什么？！”

听到这声呼唤，迦尔纳回过头来，深深凝视着阿周那。他什么也没有说，那眼神中，似乎有很多不舍，也有更多的愤怒、悲伤和决绝。在这个距离下，就算阿周那有豹子的速度，也无法阻止迦尔纳离开。夜风灌进来，吹乱那一头白发，他翻身而下，义无反顾地跳了出去。

他竟然跳窗——这个人竟然跳窗了！这可是三楼，外面可是大街上！阿周那大惊失色，连忙扑到窗台边，孤零零的路灯之下，完好无损的迦尔纳最后回头，看了他一眼，随后便没入到黑暗之中，消失得无影无踪。

当然了——他怎么没有想到呢？这种简单杂乱的捆绑方式，当然不可能制得住职业杀手。那股巨大的愤怒仿佛一拳打在棉花上一般消失不见，只留下一颗空落落的心。阿周那失魂落魄地回到卧室，尚且记得自己还有一通电话这回事。沙尼没有挂断，听到他回来，急切地询问他那一头发生了什么事。阿周那诚实地向他说明了事态，但出乎他意料的是，沙尼一点都不惊讶，好像早就料到事情会变成这样了。他长长地叹了口气，发出恼怒的咕哝，听起来十分沮丧，甚至有些恨铁不成钢。

“梵斯也罢，阎摩也罢，都是群一根筋的家伙……妈的，这下可好，钻牛角尖的家伙又多一个。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是，那个笨蛋多半已经擅自认定了这件事的幕后指使者是谁，还觉得自己有义务一个人把事情摆平。”

“……你怎么知道？”

“我怎么知道？我当然知道了，因为阎摩也是这样。好家伙，父亲还在急诊室，他们一个两个都想逞英雄。我好不容易才稳住大哥，结果弟弟又冲出去了。”沙尼冷笑一声，“人人都对可怜的老沙尼摆臭脸，结果到了关键时刻，还是要老沙尼来给他们当缓冲剂——”

“无意冒犯，不过现在是说这些话的时候吗？”阿周那心烦意乱地揉着自己的后脑勺，粗鲁地打断他，“迦——我是说，梵斯的身体状态很糟糕，不能让他在外面到处乱跑，得想个办法把他找回来！”

“冷静点，我们在这干着急他也不会自己回来的。”沙尼的语调仍然很冷，但并没有责怪他的无礼，“不过，我大概可以猜到他接下来会到什么地方去。”

他这么说，阿周那愣了一下，仿佛抓到一根救命稻草般，急切地问道：“真的吗？……你知道他会去哪里吗？”

“都说了不要着急了。梵斯是什么人物，就算我们知道他会去哪里，也不可能抓得到他。……而且，在那之前，小少爷，答应我，你得先做到一件事。”

“什么事？”

“这件事——我是说，梵斯失踪的这件事，就交给我们来处理。你不要对任何人提起，假装无事发生，继续过你的平常日子——尤其是在鸽子聚集的广场上，一定记得，不要作声，把嘴巴闭紧。”

鸽子？广场？这要求具体得有些诡异。阿周那不解地皱起眉头。

“为什么？这到底是怎么回事……难道，是在防备什么人？”

“聪明。我看你是个守得住秘密的，直接告诉你也无妨……”沙尼若有所思，又十足冷酷地回答，“天草四郎时贞——这件事，就是不能让他知道。”


End file.
